Les plans de Mira
by MalyceaDunCastellan
Summary: Mirajane est une romantique. Mais les semi-couples qui ne se font jamais, y'en a marre. Avec sa soeur Lisanna, elle fera vivre l'enfer aux mage de Fiore, toutes guildes confondues, pour leur offrir l'amour et le bonheur! Et pour ça tous les moyens sont bons... Ficlet-One-Shot. Dernier en date: Angel X Midnight! Chapitre 1 revu et corrigé!
1. Natsu x Lucy

Premier plan : Opération NaLu !

EDIT: Voila, enfin Updaté! Je crois que la différence se verra... Je vais updater les chpitre suivants plus tard, ce qui explique que leur qualité soit moins bonne que celui-ci...

C'était une belle journée à Magnolia. Cela faisait trois ans depuis les premiers Daimaitou Enbu de Fairy Tail. Trois ans aussi depuis que Tartaros avait fini ses déboires. Plus de guildes noires, et plus d'ennuis. Pour autant les mission ne désemplissaient pas le tableau de la Première Guilde de Fiore.

Dans cette guilde, justement, se tenait une charmante Barmaid aux longs cheveux d'un blanc immaculés et aux yeux bleus. Cette jeune femme, bien connue de tous, avait nom Mirajane Strauss, et malgré son physique d'ange, était surnommée La Démone. Cette demoiselle, debout derrière un bar, s'occupait de la vaisselle.  
>Une voix venant de derrière elle l'interrompit alors.<p>

-Mirajane ? Mira-nee ?

Mirajane essuyait depuis bien dix minutes le même verre et Lisanna, sa jeune soeur, lui ressemblant en tout point d'un point de vue physique si l'on omettait ses cheveux courts, commençait à s'inquiéter.

-Lisanna ? Répondit Mirajane.  
>-Tout va bien ? Demanda sa soeur.<br>-Oui, oui Lisanna. Tout va bien...

Elle répondit cela accompagné d'un sourire mi-carnassier, mi-rêveur, mais surtout pensif, qui pour Lisanna voulait vraiment tout dire.  
>Elle prit la même expression que sa soeur avant d'éclater de rire et de clamer:<p>

-Ooh toi ! Tu es en mode Cupidon !  
>-Tout à fait ma chère sœur ! Confirma la démone en riant.<p>

Lisanna soupira en souriant. Sa sœur ne changerait jamais. Puis, elle se décida à attaquer. Elle prit un air de conspiratrice avant de s'approcher de sa soeur.

- Allons, Mira-nee, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire... souffla-t-elle.  
>-Je sais, Lisanna... Je sais... répondit distraitement la plus âgée. Est-ce que tu serais partante pour un peu faire bouger la vie sentimentale ici ?<p>

Lisanna sourit d'une manière légèrement effrayante ne laissant aucun doute sur leur lien familial, et Natsu, jeune homme à tête brûlée mondialement connu pour ses fréquentes destructions (et, on ne va pas se mentir, sa non-connaissance totale des relations humaines) qui passait par là en pleine bataille avec Grey, son rival invétéré ayant pour seul souci des convenances la décence de conserver quelques fois son calecon, se dit que décidément, les Strauss pouvaient tous autant qu'ils l'étaient être terrifiants, et sincèrement, je n'irais pas le contredire.  
>Mais revenons à nos deux soeurs.<p>

Lisanna répondit avec un enthousiasme peu dissimulé:

-Évidemment ! Par qui veux-tu commencer ? Questionna-t-elle.  
>-Hum... Je propose que l'on commence par quelque chose de simple...<p>

Lisanna éclata de rire :

-Je te suis toute ouïe !  
>-Très bien. Penses-tu que le dragon sera assez malin pour attrapper l'étoile? Glissa Mirajane avec un sourire malicieux.<p>

Lisanna écarquilla les yeux et sourit sadiquement, avant de demander confirmation.

-Natsu et Lucy, ne ?  
>-Oui ! Ricana la jeune barmaid.<p>

Lisanna leva le pouce en l'air :

-Je déclare l'opération commencée !

Et ce fut ainsi que la conspiration Strauss commença.

-Bon, toi, tu demandes à N ses sentiments pour L et moi je demande la même chose à ladite L. Décida Mirajane.  
>-Nickel. Approuva Lisanna. Ensuite, je fais prendre conscience de ses sentiments à N car on est d'accord sur un point... Sur ce genre de choses c'est un véritable pied ! Rit la plus jeune.<br>-Je confirme ! Bon, maintenant, on y va ! Demain matin, leur arrivée tapante, on leur fonce dessus tels des rapaces fondant sur leurs proies. Chantonna la plus âgée.  
>-On voit que nous nous entendons à merveille, ma chère ! Ricana Lisanna<p>

Le lendemain, les deux mages arrivèrent comme à l'accoutumée ensemble. Les deux sœurs réagirent immédiatement, et sans crier gare, elles séparèrent les deux futurs tourteraux, qui se retrouvèrent l'un assis avec une boisson de feu face à sa meilleure amie d'enfance avec une tête fameuse appelée la "tête d'ahuri qui n'a rien compris", (Si vous étiez dans son esprit à ce moment-là, vous auriez surement fait face à : « bon, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre le moment ou j'étais avec Lucy et le moment ou je me suis retrouvé avec Lisanna ? …. Recherche, recherche... BIIIIIIP 404 Error ! » ce qui est relativement compréhensible.) et l'autre assise face à la séduisante barmaid, et une tête toute aussi ébahie que celle de son ami.  
>Quand aux deux sœurs, elles échangèrent un regard complice. Leur plan pouvait commencer.<p>

Mirajane scruta Lucy, qui reprenait tranquillement ses esprits.

Elle commença:

-Hé bien, Lucy... tu as vraiment une tête à faire peur, tiens, ça va te requinquer... Fit-elle en tendant un cocktail à son amie. Au passage je me demande bien quand l'a-t-elle fait mais l'histoire ne le dit pas.

-Hum, à qui la faute, je te le demandes bien... soupira la blonde.  
>-Je ne sais pas... une certaine touffe rose et son acolyte bleu, peut-être ? Fit Mirajane en souriant.<br>-Surtout l'acolyte bleu... maugréa Lucy.

Elle sirota sa boisson et se sentit tout de suite mieux. Elle posa le verre vide sur le comptoir et soupira à nouveau avant de commencer son récit:

-Tu sais qu'ils ont l'habitude de squatter chez moi, tout les deux...  
>-Oui, je le sais... murmura doucement Mira.<br>-Hé bien, figure-toi que Natsu, au lieu de dormir sur le sofa comme d'habitude, a décidé que mon lit était bien plus confortable et que je faisais un doudou des plus attrayants.  
>-Oooooh...<br>-Je te vois venir, Mira. Non, je ne lui ai pas donné la permission, je dormais déjà comme un bébé.  
>-Pfff...<br>-Hahaha ! Fit la blonde. Si tu voyais ta tête !  
>-Mouais. Bon, ensuite ?<br>-Hé bien, Happy nous a vu quand on dormait.  
>-Ha.<br>-Et du coup, pour établir une défense alors que je n'étais même pas au courant...  
>-Sacré Happy. Sourit la blanche.<br>-Tu l'as dit...  
>-Et... Sacré Natsu, aussi. Sourit-elle à nouveau malicieusement.<p>

Lucy rougit légèrement avant d'acquiescer.

-Ouh lala, Lucy, Lucy, Lucy... fit Mirajane, moqueuse.  
>-Quoi ? Demanda ladite Lucy.<br>-C'est moi ou cette magnifique teinte rosée sur tes joues n'est pas due à un surplus de blush ?  
>-Que... quoi ?<br>-Allons Lucy, on ne me la fait pas à moi !  
>-Roh, c'est bon Mirajane...<p>

Si de petits angelots avaient pu tourner autour de Mirajane, nul doute qu'ils l'auraient fait.

-En plus, tu ne nie pas, oh lala !  
>-Tu veux que je nie quoi ? Soupira Lucy.<br>-Que tu as des sentiments pour cette allumette ambulante qui dépassent la relation fraternelle et amicale... affirma Mirajane sur le ton de la confidence.  
>-Ha... Quoi ?<br>-Tu m'as bien entendue ! Je pense que tu es amoureuse de lui, ou bien que tu es attirée par lui tout du moins.  
>-M... Mais non !<br>-Lucyyyyyyyy ! Menaça la blanche.  
>-Bon. Peut-être un peu. Un tout petit petit peu.<br>-Lucy.  
>-Bon, d'accord... Beaucoup...soupira la blonde. TU... TU NE LE LUI REPETES PAS ! Hurla-t-elle !<br>-Non, je ne risque pas. Mais tout la guilde t'as entendue.

Lucy, cramoisie, jeta un coup d'oeil derrière elle, entraperçu Lisanna avec un grand sourire et Natsu aussi rouge que ses flammes, visiblement très agité, et se retourna vers la barmaid.

-Non, mais laisses tomber, il est amoureux de ta sœur...  
>-Hahaha, ça non, crois-moi. Rit Mirajane. Lisanna est allée voir si il avait des sentiments pour toi, ce qui est quasiment sur. Et elle a fait ça parce que, je vais te faire une confidence, on en a tous assez que ça stagne entre vous deux.<br>-Pardon ?! S'étonna Lucy.  
>-Tu m'as très bien entendue.<br>-M... mais...  
>-Bon, calme-toi Lucy.<p>

Lisanna vint saluer la blonde. Elle venait de laisser Natsu, et on le remarqua aisément grace à la splendide intervention de notre mage de glace préféré, j'ai nommé : GREY FULLBUSTER !  
>Applaudissements, s'il-vous-plait, mesdames et messieurs.<br>*silence de mort*  
>Il vous remercie de tout son coeur...<p>

-Ben alors tête de naze, on a chaud? Provoqua-t-il.  
>-Je vais te defoncer l'iceberg! Rugit Natsu.<br>-C'est ce qu'on va voir l'allumette!  
>-Qu'est-ce qui se pas ici? Lança Erza, flamboyante mage au tempérament n'ayant d'egal que la chevelure. De feu. Sa voix meurtrière contrastait avec son expression calme et souriante.<p>

-On est amis, on est amis! Se mirent à chantonner, terrifiés, les deux rivaux.

Lisanna soupira et se tourna vers sa soeur et Lucy:

-Nickel chrome, la mission s'est déroulée parfaitement!  
>-Haha! Rit la plus agée. Tu vois Lucy!<br>-O... ouais.  
>-Bon, maintenant... tu vas suivre scrupuleusement mes instructions, ma chérie... ricana Mira.<p>

Quelques heures plus tard...

Lucy se regarda dans le miroir de la salle de bain, rouge. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de suivre les conseils de Mira? Enfin bon, c'est vrai qu'elle était effrayante quand on refusait de lui obéir. Lucy regarda la porte en tentant d'imaginer ce que Natsu faisait derriere. Il l'attendait probablement. Elle poussa un soupir en regardant sa tenue, puis sortit a pas de loup de la pièce. Natsu, à l'aide de son ouie animale, l'entendit malgré tout. Il tourna la tête et l'aperçut. Sa bouche s'arrondit jusqu'à former la forme la plus parfaite de la terre, un splendide rond qui permettait de montrer de maniere fort seduisante son splendide gosier.

-Natsu? Demanda Lucy, satisfaite de son effet.  
>-O... oui? Déglutit-il.<br>-Tout va bien?  
>-O... ouais. Bégaya-t-il.<p>

Lucy sourit. Et fut soulagée. Mirajane avait vu juste, elle ne s'était pas tapée l'affiche...  
>Peut-être que tout irait bien...<p>

Flash-Back

-Bon. Tu vas proposer à Natsu une mission sans Happy. Avait expliqué Mirajane.  
>-Hm.<br>-Habille-toi hyper sexy pour dormir et prends un hotel à une seule chambre. Tu vois ce que je veux faire faire a notre tête brulée. -Heu ouais, je vois. Mais... Tu crois franchement que c'est son genre d'etre sensible à ça? Avait protesté la blonde.  
>-Lucy, Lucy... sourit Mirajane. Natsu a beau faire l'idiot, tu sais comme moi qu'il est loin de l'etre. Et n'oublie pas les milliards de fois où il voulait mater les filles toutes nues.<p>

Lisanna répliqua:  
>-Et... Ça reste un homme, ma parole!<p>

Retour à la réalité.

Lucy inspira un grand coup.

-Natsu... fit-elle doucement, il n'y a qu'un lit.  
>-Ah euh... rougit le Dragon Slayer, ben je vais dormir sur...<br>-Il n'y a pas de canapé.  
>-Par terre!<br>-Tu es fou? Ces pavés datent de je ne sais quand, si tu bouges tu peux te tuer! Imagine si l'un d'eux est trop sorti ou coupant! Tu ferais mieux de venir dans le lit avec moi. C'est moins dangereux.

L'expression de Natsu était alors si désemparée que Lucy s'en énerva.

-QUOI? Cria-t-elle.  
>-R... rien... c'est juste que ce matin ça avait l'air de te gêner... s'excusa le jeune homme.<br>-Ce matin y'avait Happy. Répliqua-t-elle.  
>-Ouais... mais... bon... ok. Céda Natsu, un peu contrarié.<p>

Lucy sourit. Qu'est-ce qu'il etait adorable comme ça...

-Bon, allez, dodo! Fit-elle en se glissant sous les draps. Tu viens?  
>-Aye!<p>

Natsu se glissa aussi dans le lit à la plus grande distance de Lucy qui s'en aperçut.

-C'est bon, j'ai pas la gale, Natsu... tu peux te rapprocher. Soupira-t-elle.

Écarlate comme les cheveux d'Erza, le jeune homme s'éxécuta.  
>Il sentait bien que la nuit allait être longue... Et il avait raison.<p>

Natsu resta éveillé pratiquement toute la nuit de peur de faire un faux pas face a la jeune femme qui oui, était décidement dans sa toute splendeur physique. Mais il finit par s'endormir, épuisé, un bras autour des hanches de la jeune fille.

Elle se réveilla à cause du soleil qui rayonnait delicatement sur son visage. Elle ouvrit les yeux et nota Natsu qui n'avait pas bougé. Au lieu de s'enlever précipitamment, elle se blottit contre lui et resta là. Natsu ouvrit doucement les yeux et lanca d'une voix pâteuse:

-Bonjour...  
>-Salut...<br>-Bien dormi?  
>-Hm hm. Et toi?<br>-Comme un bébé.  
>-Ca m'étonne pas.<br>-Ha?  
>-Tu m'as encore prise pour ton doudou...<br>-Ha... Ha! Desolee Lucy j'ai pas fait gaffe... fit-il penaud.

Lucy ne put s'empecher de rire face a la tete desolée de Natsu.

-C'est bon. Tu es un excellent oreiller.  
>-Arrête de te foutre de moi...<br>-Désolée. Par contre, mais ta voix et ta tete ne vont pas ensemble du tout, là!  
>-Hein?<p>

Lucy repartit dans un fou rire.

-T'as une tête de gamin qui a fait une bêtise...  
>-Mais encore? Maugréa Natsu<br>-Et une voix grave, chaude et virile... éxagéra Lucy.  
>-Et ca s'accorde pas. Rit-il.<br>-Yep. Pfrrr. Rit la jeune femme.  
>-Mais arrête...<br>-Gomen... souffla-t-elle.

Natsu reprit une tête un peu plus normale. Enfin, normale... n'importe qui ne le connaissant pas aurait trouve cette tête normale. Quelqu'un comme Lucy...

-Heu, t'es sûr que ca va?

... Aurait trouve qu'il etait trop sérieux.

-Ouais ouais... Répondit-il. Je pensais juste a un truc que Mira m'a dit...  
>-Elle t'a dit quoi? Fit Lucy, curieuse.<p>

Natsu, toujours dans ses pensées, ne brida visiblement pas sa tête puisqu'il sortit avec une spontanéité à toute épreuve:

-Ben, elle m'a dit que quand je sentirais que c'est le moment je devrais te dire que je t'aime.  
>-...Ben je ne sais pas si c'est le moment mais actuellement tu viens de le faire.<p>

Natsu écarquilla ses yeux onyx avant de rougir. Vous savez, pas le rougissement mignon de jeunes adolescents, mais le rougissement bien visible de quelqu'un qui vient de faire une grosse boulette.

-Ha merde... Fait comme si tu savais rien ou Mira va me tuer! Supplia-t-il.  
>-Tu veux même pas savoir ce que je ressens, moi? Répondit doucement Lucy.<br>-Bien sur! Mais tu vois, je voudrais préserver ma survie comme ca... ben vaut mieux etre amoureux et vivant, non?  
>-Idiot... rit Lucy. Moi aussi je t'aime. Mais t'es vraiment un idiot...<br>-Tant que tu m'aimes comme ca, je veux bien bouffer de la glace!  
>-J'imagine que pour toi c'est un effort enorme...<br>-Ouais!  
>-Bon, je sais pas toi mais j'ai faim!<br>-Aye! J'ai besoin de forces pour affronter Erza... fit-il avec une grimace.  
>-Affronter Erza?<br>-Elle va me tuer d'avance pour une punition-prevention si je te fais du mal... grimaça le jeune homme.  
>-Ha! Rit Lucy , c'est bien son genre de creer ca!<br>-Pas faux.

Natsu sourit. Il regarda Lucy, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a cette fois?  
>-Je crois qu'on a oublie une petite chose...<br>-Qu... hmpf!

Natsu venait de s'emparer de lèvres de Lucy, qui sous la surprise ne répondit pas. Après avoir repris ses esprits, elle plaça ses mains sur le visage de Natsu avant d'approfondir le baiser. Quand ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, on pouvait aisément voir les sentiments qui les unissaient.  
>Deux heures plus tard, ils rentraient à la guilde, Natsu lança son rituel YO LES NAZES! Faites moi d'ailleurs penser a lui proposer de faire breveter cette expression quasiment éponyme. Lucy alla s'asseoir au bar avec une expression enigmatique que même Mirajane, pourtant très perspicace, ne put déchiffrer. Ce fut lorsque Grey s'approcha un peu trop de Lucy au gout de Natsu, que ce dernier hurla:<p>

-He, Iceberg, tu ferais mieux de t'occupper à te chercher une copine et de pas toucher à la mienne ou je te défonce!  
>-Depuis quand Lucy est ta copine, l'allumette? Rétorqua son rival.<br>-Depuis ce matin... sourit Lucy.  
>-Hiiiiiiaaaahyyyya!<p>

Ce cri suraîgu fut poussé par les soeurs Strauss en Overdose de romantisme.  
>Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que nos deux amoureux dansaient les yeux dans les yeux a la fête organisée pour fêter cet évènement, Mirajane et Lisanna échangèrent un regard complice.<p>

-Mission accomplie! À qui les prochains?  
>-Eh bien... figure-toi que j'ai établi une liste... Nous avons du pain sur la planche!<p>

L'agence Strauss pour couples de Mages n'avait surement pas fini de frapper...


	2. Gray x Juvia

Coucou! He oui, c'est moi, Malycea!  
>Je sais, je sais, j'avais pas mis de Note de l'auteur pour me presenter au dernier chapitre mais bon... j'avais oublie. Bon, je reponds a ma seule et unique review qui m'a fait tres plaisir!<br>Taraimperatrice: Merci beaucoup! Tu t'etonnes que j'ai pas de reviews? Je te remercie de t'étonner de ca parce que ça voudrait dire que j'en meriterais plus, mais quand tu as commente ca faisait a peu pres 5 heures que j'avais posté ce One-Shot... alors avoir une premiere review si tôt c'est deja un exploit en soi, si tu veux mon avis! Quand a Lisanna et Mirajane... tu as tout devine, je m'occuperais de leur cas également. J'hésite en un Lisaxus et un Mirafried et en un Miraxus et un Lisanna X Hibiki pour l'instant, on verra lequel m'inspirera le plus! Merci beaucoup de ton review, il m'a fait chaud au coeur et je me sens prete a attaquer le prochain One-Shot!  
>Bisous!<p>

EDIT: en fait, j'avais pas vu que j'vais eu deux review, en fait ^^'

Donc, au visiteur qu m'a commenté, sache que en réalité j'ai un ordre pour les couples , mais ne t'inquiète pas, le Gageel X Levy arrivera bientôt!

* * *

><p>Les plans de Mira 2<p>

Deuxieme plan: Operation Gruvia!

Mirajane chantonnait en cette belle matinée printanière, rassasiée de romantisme. Le premier plan de son duo de choc avait été un réel succès, et elle partageait la joie des deux tourtereaux qui étaient constamment les yeux dans les yeux comme si il y avait le film le plus intéressant du monde qui y était projeté.

Accoudée sur le bar de la guilde, Mirajane nota discrètement Grey bouder dans son coin. Depuis que Natsu et Lucy étaient ensemble, le Dragon Slayer ne se battait presque plus, et autant dire que l'Ice-maker s'ennuyait ferme. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, pensa Mira, mais Natsu est et restera son meilleur ami. Elle ne put s'empecher de se dire que malgré tout Lucy était devenu un nouveau facteur de la rivalité amicale entre les deux jeunes hommes. En effet, Natsu en couple et Grey célibataire entrainait les railleries. Mirajane se dit qu'au final, l'opération deux de son duo de caseurs allaient devoir se remettre au boulot. Elle appela donc sa soeur qui comprit (encore une fois) a l'expression de son ainée les pensées de cette derniere.

-He bien, Mira? Quelqu'un dans ton viseur?  
>-Lisanna, ma petite Lisanna, vient la... dit Mirajane d'un air sardonique qui effraya legerement sa soeur.<p>

Elle s'executa. Mirajane pointa du doigt le mage de glace.

-Dis-moi ce que tu vois et ce que tu en deduis...

Lisanna plissa les yeux.

-Je vois que Grey s'ennuie...  
>-Et? -Tu as dans l'idée qu'on lui trouve quelqu'un a regarder dans le blanc des yeux?<br>-Correct!  
>-Je te suis sur ce coup-la, ma chere soeur... rit Lisanna quasiment aussi sadiquement que ladite soeur.<p>

L'ennui pour les Strauss fut de trouver une compagne a ce cher Grey. Cana? Hum... non. Elle et lui ca n'irait pas.  
>Laki? Pas du tout ensemble.<br>Levy? Il ne vaut mieux pas toucher a la jeune bleue qui a deja un fanclub.

Lisanna et Mirajane desespéraient quand Lisanna hurla le nom de la seule mage qu'ils avaient oubliée et pourtant pas des moindres:

-Juvia!  
>-Mais oui... pourquoi on n'y a pas pensé? Elle est folle de lui...<br>-Je te rappelle que ce doit être dans les deux sens.  
>-Oui. Mais depuis quelque temps, j'ai bien vu que des que Leon est dans les parages, Grey se crispe et essaie de l'éloigner de Juvia. S'il ne s'en rends pas encore compte, moi je le vois bien...<br>-Je t'avoue que tu n'as pas tort... -Quelle sera notre arme, cette fois?  
>-La jalousie. C'est par jalousie que Grey va réagir.<br>-Tres bien. Je déclare l'opération commencée.

Juvia se rendit au bar tout de suite en rentrant dans la guilde, exaucant sans le vouloir la priere interieure de Mirajane.

-Bonjour Juvia!  
>-Bonjour Mira-san.<br>-Comment vas-tu?  
>-Juvia va bien, merci.<p>

La femme de l'eau s'assit a la place (auparavant) habituelle de Lucy et contempla le couple qui venait d'arriver et qui avait decidement quitte notre monde pour quelque temps.

-Juvia trouve Natsu et Lucy mignons...  
>-Oui, c'est vrai. Ca te fait une rivale de moins pour Grey, non? Fit Mira avec un petit sourire narquois.<br>-Juvia ne dement pas, mais Grey-Sama n'a pas l'air de s'interesser à elle, alors Juvia essaie d'oublier...

Ces mots mirent Mirajane dans une colère noire qu'elle tenta de ne pas montrer.

-Pour ca Jubia, il me semble que tu es dans l'erreur...

Lucy arriva et s'assit à coté de Juvia.

-Tu peux lui faire confiance, crois-moi Natsu et moi ne serions pas ensemble si on ne l'avait pas ecoutée..  
>-Oui, mais... Grey-sama et Natsu-san sont très différents...<p>

Mirajane soupira.

-Je ne dirais jamais assez: ca reste des hommes! Et pour montrer qu'ils s'interessent a une fille, crois-moi ils sont quasiment tous pareils.  
>-Oui, mais...<br>-Et de plus, ce sont des meilleurs amis. Lucy, Grey a surement parlé de quelque chose à Natsu, non?  
>-Heu, si c'est le cas je ne suis pas au courant, mais je peux lui demander... -Je t'en saurais gré.<br>-M... Mais... Juvia ne veut pas que l'on s'immisce entre Grey-sama et elle...  
>-On ne s'immisce pas entre vous deux, on vous donne un coup de pouce, et je tiens a m'occuper personnellement de votre cas.<br>-Comme tu t'es occupé du notre...  
>-Oui! Seulement j'ai besoin de ma soeur. On fait les plans ensembles.<br>-Bon, je demanderais à Natsu mais mon travail s'arretera la, clair?  
>-Tres clair.<p>

Lucy se tracassait beaucoup au sujet de Juvia. Aussi attrappa-t-elle son petit ami par l'oreille en l'empechant (a son plus grand dam) de se battre avec son rival de toujours.

-Natsu, faut que je te parle d'un truc!  
>-Oui oui c'est bon Luce... tu me fais mal, la.<br>-Desolee Natsu-koi. -Oui bon, de quoi tu veux me parler? Fit le jeune homme en s'asseyant et scrutant Lucy.  
>-De Juvia. Enfin de Grey. Plutot des deux.<br>-C'est pas tres clair, la...  
>-Mm. Bref... est-ce qu'il t'as parlé d'elle?<br>-Heu... ouais, pourquoi?  
>-Mira a dans l'idée de s'occuper de leur cas...<br>-Oh, je vois.  
>-Il t'as dit quoi?<br>-Que ca le faisait rager quand Leon lui tournait autour, qu'il avait envie de la proteger alors qu'avant il en avait rien a battre...  
>-ouh la, ca va plaire a Mira tout ca...<p>

Lucy remercia son petit ami d'un rapide baiser avant de retourner victorieuse pres de la Blanche.

-Faut croire que l'eau peut aussi faire fondre la glace...  
>-Ooh! Ca ca m'arrange. Bon, je pense que je vais surtout m'occuper de Grey parce que pour Juvia le seul souci a se faire c'est qu'elle se trompe... -Hm. Bonne chance!<br>-Je vais en avoir besoin... grimaça Mirajane.

Grey se calmait apres une bataile enragée avec le fils du dragon avec une boisson glacée. Mirajane le rejoint, ayant laissé le bar à sa soeur.

-Ha, Salut Mira.  
>-Salut Grey. Fatigué? -Qui ne le serait pas, ce gars est crevant...<br>-Tu l'es parfois autant que lui.  
>-Ouais. Enfin bon. Retorqua Grey a la jeune femme.<p>

Il detourna le regard et le promena dans toute la guilde, l'arretant un moment sur Juvia qui se faisait encore draguer par Leon qui venait "en visite"  
>Grey serra le poing sans reflechir au fait que Mira avait tout vu.<p>

-Ca t'enerve, hein?  
>-Quoi?<br>-Que ton frere lui tourne autour.  
>-Ouais. J'aime pas qu'on lui tourne autour en général.<br>-Au point que tu n'oses pas le faire toi-même?  
>-Hein? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes! Elle arrete pas de me coller, pourquoi je le ferais?<br>-Alors, mon petit Grey, je vais t'expliquer une chose. Si ca te derangeait REELLEMENT que Juvia te colle, alors ca te ferait plaisir que des garçons lui tournent autour parce qu'il est possible qu'elle tombe amoureuse de l'un d'eux et te laisse. Que ferais-tu dans ce cas la?  
>-Je defonce le mec?<br>-En tant qu'ami pas du tout interessé, t'es pas crédible. Tu es amoureux Grey, et ca t'embarrasse qu'elle te montre autant d'affection parce que toi tu ne te sens pas capable de faire pareil. Je me trompe? -... Nan. -Bon, alors, tu veux que Leon arrete de lui tourner autour, et qu'elle arrete de te coller?  
>-Ouais.<br>-Tu veux sortir avec elle?  
>-Ouais.<br>-Tu l'aimes?  
>-Ouais.<br>-Tu dis encore une fois Ouais je te tue! Avertit Mirajane, le point sur la hanche et le doigt pointe sur le jeune homme.  
>-Ok.<p>

Mirajane soupira.

-Bien, ecoute-moi attentivement...

Juvia se sentait toute chose. Grey-sama venait de l'inviter au bal de Magnolia! Leon-sama n'avait pas l'air d'apprecier mais elle s'en fichait bien, il faut le dire...  
>Contrairement a ce qu'on pouvait penser, elle ne fondait pas comme une adolescente et en faisant l'idiote comme elle en avait l'habitude aupres de Grey. Juvia était assez maladroite avec les gens et elle le savait. Aussi elle ne savait pas trop comment manifester son profond amour envers Grey sinon par ces debordements parfois ridicules d'affection. Elle se regarda dans le miroir pour s'observer. Mirajane s'etait occupée de sa tenue (sans lui demander son avis, cela va de soi.) Dans une robe bleutée fluide et legere, Juvia stressait comme une dingue. Au point que Lisanna, qui s'occupait des fins cheveux bleus de son amie, lui donna un leger coup de peigne sur l'epaule en disant:<p>

-Hey, calme-toi Juvia! -Mais... mais... et si Grey-Sama rejette de nouveau Juvia? Et si il veut la ridiculiser?

Lisanna soupira, regarda sa soeur qui afficha un petit sourire tristounet, et compris qu'elle devait arranger la situation. (Chapeau parce que moi j'aurais pas compris.)  
>Elle se placa en face de la bleue.<p>

-Bon! Maintenant tu vas bien m'ecouter, Lockser! Lui dit-elle, poings sur les hanches. Tu crois que nous ce qu'on veut c'est te rendre malheureuse?  
>-Heu... Juvia pense que non.<br>-Voila! On t'as personnellement... -Hm hm! Fit semblant de s'étrangler Mirajane. -Oui, bon... Mira-nee t'a personnellement dit ce que Grey lui a affirmé. Tu crois qu'elle t'a menti?  
>-Heu... non.<br>-Alors pourquoi tu stresse? Grey ne voudra surement pas te ridiculiser ni rien. Mais en échange, tu dois te comporter correctement et ne pas le gener avec tes manieres! Parce qu'autrement tu seras ton propre malheur.  
>-Juvia va essayer, mais elle ne peut pas s'empecher d'avoir un peu peur quand même.<br>-Tu crois que c'est parce que Lucy savait que Natsu l'aimait qu'elle n'avait pas peur? Lanca Mirajane. Allez, viens la. Fit-elle en prenant la bleue dans ses bras. C'est normal que tu aies peur.  
>-Allez Juvia-san. Tout va bien se passer. Rassura Lisanna.<p>

Juvia releva la tete et sourit. Oui. Tout allait bien se passer. (Enfin, je vais essayer que tout se passe bien...)

Juvia ne le savait pas, mais Grey, a quelques metres de la, stressait autant sinon plus que sa future copine. Sous les yeux de Natsu qui pour une fois n'avait pas le coeur à se battre, il tournait en rond en posant des milliards de questions qui n'etaient pas sans rappeler certaines de celles qu'avaient posées une certaine mage de l'eau. Y'a pas a dire, il sont fait pour etre ensemble.

-Mais...  
>-Bon Grey, ferme-la un peu. Tout le monde sait qu'elle t'aime toi y compris. Alors NON, si tu lui dis que toi aussi elle va pas te rire au nez...<br>-Oui mais...  
>-Pas de mais! -Bon sang, t'es super autoritaire la.<br>-He ouais. Mais c'est pour ton bien le glaçon alors te plains pas.  
>-Natsu?<br>-Ouais?  
>-Merci.<br>-De rien mec. Tu me revaudras ça.

Grey attendait Juvia pour une fois en se retenant de se devetir. Pas que l'envie lui manquait, mais Juvia meritait mieux qu'un exhibitionniste qui lui hurlait a demi a poil la passion qu'il ressentissait pour elle.

-Grey-sama! Juvia est la!

Grey se retourna pour imiter l'expression du visage tres intellectuelle de Natsu dans le One-Shot precedent, a savoir les yeux et la bouche (si c'est possible les trous de nez, aussi...) formant ce que j'appelle un O parfait.

Juvia avancait les mains derriere le dos, le regard fuyant, et Grey pensa qu'elle etait trop mignonne ainsi debarassée de ses lourds vêtements habituels.

-Hey Juvia. Lanca-t-il en tentant tant bien que mal de maitriser son sang qui montait dangereusement à ses joues.  
>-Juvia est désolée d'avoir fait attendre Grey-sama... -Allez, ça passe, je viens à peine d'arriver je croyais que c'était toi qui m'attendait. Fit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux sempiternellement décoiffés. -Oh, je vois. Sourit la mage de l'eau. On y va?<br>-Ouais. Mince, on va etre en retard! Viens!

Grey aggrippa le poignet de Juvia sans réflechir aux conséquences dans le cerveau de la jeune femme qui rougit en parfait contraste avec ses cheveux, et courut le plus vite qu'il put. Une fois arrivés, il lacha Juvia qui cette fois etait rouge par l'effort. Elle plia legerement les genoux, posa ses mains dessus et baissa la tete pour retrouver son souffle, tandis que Grey se rendit compte qu'il venait pour changer de se debarasser de sa chemise. Il remercia le ciel qu'elle ne l'ai pas vu et se remit son vetement. Ceci fait, il se pencha vers la jeune mage qui avait cessé d'haleter, et lui demanda:

-Ca va?  
>-Juvia est juste un peu essouflée. Grey-sama court très vite et Juvia n'a pas trop réussi à suivre.<br>-Oh, je suis désolé... tu crois qu'on peut y aller ou...

Juvia se redressa et gratifia Grey d'un sourire.

-Oui, tout va bien, nous pouvons y aller.

Grey prit alors une expression du visage éxagérément snob (genre la tete allongée de la reine Victoria sur les livres sterling) avant de s'incliner d'une courbette en proposant sa main à Juvia en susurrant de manière aussi snob que sa tête:

-Si madaaame daigne bien prendre mon auguuuste main...  
>-Juvia veut bien! Rit-elle en prenant le bras de Grey qui avait desormais un sourire beat accroché aux lèvres.<p>

Ils entrerent donc dans la salle du bal de Magnolia. Non loin de la, Natsu et Lucy y parraissaient deja et franchement on se posait la question si Ignir avait appris au dragon a danser.

Grey avanca avec Juvia, salua ses deux amis au passage, puis proposa a la jeune femme de boire quelque chose. Elle accepta et Grey commanda.

-Un verre d'eau pour moi et une menthe à l'eau pour la demoiselle.

Les hommes, quand ils commandent pour les filles c'est tous les mêmes. (Sans blague, on me l'a fai cent fois le coup de la "menthe à l'eau pour la demoiselle")

Juvia sirota un peu de sa menthe a l'eau avant de la reposer avec une grimace. Grey, un sourcil levé, lui demanda:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
>-L'eau est bouillante...<br>-Ha bon? Fit-il en attrapant le verre et en buvant une gorgée.  
>Ha oui. -...Grey-sama a bu dans le verre de Juvia... murmura-t-elle -Je vais arranger ca.<p>

En un clin d'oeil, trois glaçons apparurent dans le verre et fondirent, ce qui fit que Juvia, malgré qu'elle ait été perturbée par le "baiser indirect" apprécia son geste.

Ils passèrent une soirée agréable ou ils danserent, rirent, parlerent...

Le soir arriva, et Grey raccompagna Juvia à Fairy Hills.  
>Mais une question la démangeait.<p>

-Grey-sama?  
>-Hm?<br>-Juvia peut te poser une question?  
>-Oui, vas-y...<br>-Pourquoi d'habitude Grey-sama est distant avec Juvia et ce soir il ne l'a pas été?

"Ca y est, mec. La question fatidique et typique de fille." Pensa-t-il.

-He... ben heu... heurm... comment te dire... tenta-t-il. -Grey-sama ne sait pas?  
>-Si mais j'arriverais pas a le dire... je prefere te le montrer.<br>-Ha... comment?  
>-Comme ca.<p>

Grey utilisa son pouvoir de glace et créa un morceau de glace en forme de rectangle sur lequel était gravé:

"Ice needs Water.  
>Ice loves Water.<br>But Ice doesn't love Water As I love you"

(La glace a besoin de l'eau, la glace aime l'eau, mais la glace n'aime pas l'eau comme je t'aime)

Juvia fixa le glaçon une minute puios regarda Grey, rouge écrevisse.

-Grey-sama aime Juvia?  
>-Oui... fit-il en tournant la tête.<br>-Ju... je t'aime aussi.  
>-Ju... Juvia?<br>-Oui?  
>-Tu as parlé à la première personne?!<br>-Juvia pense que ce genre de chose est trop importante pour parler comme d'habitude... dit-elle doucement.

Grey sourit, attrappa la main de Juvia, l'enlaca puis l'embrassa. A ce moment, les yeux fermes, ils ne virent pas les lumieres de la rue s'allumer, ni les arbres en fleurs qui perdaient leurs petales dans le vent. Mais quand ils se separerent, ils virent quand meme tout les membres de la guilde les regarder puis scander malicieusement à la Happy:

-Il sont amourrrrreux! C'est beau l'amourrr!

Grey s'enerva et dit:

-Nan mais faut pas vous gener! Tu viens Juvia, on rentre! Fit-il en tournant les talons suivi par sa desormais copine.

Dans l'ombre, Lisanna et Mirajane les suivirent du regard, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Bon, quand est-ce qu'on passe au suivant?

* * *

><p>Voili Voilou! Le deuxieme terminé! Je ne vous dit pas a quel point il m'a été difficile de trouver des bonnes idées tout en tentant de respecter le caractère des personnages... sachant que Juvia et Grey ont beau etre des personnages que j'adore, je me sens pas tres proches d'eux par rapport à Natsu, Erza ou Gageel, par exemple... mais j'y suis arrivée, et j'espere qu'il est bien... Bisous!<p> 


	3. Romeo x Wendy

Coucou! Comment ça va tout le monde! En tout cas moi je vais tres bien. C'est la premiere fois ou j'ai des reviews en si peu de temps, alors... Autant dire que ca vous mets la patate des potatoes!

Donc, maintenant, a moi de repondre!

Klacec: Haha, contente que ca t'ai plu! Je trouve aussi que Mira et Luxus iraient bien ensemble XD par contre, Lisanna et Leon je trouve que ce serait un peu bizarre. C'est aussi pour ca que j'hesite en le Lisaxus et le Miraxus. Je devrais peut-etre faire en sorte que les deux se battent? Non... XD je trouverais bien!

Joandra777: fait gaffe, tu vas bousiller ton clavier x) trop mignon? Crois-moi, j'ai fait l'experience d'un garcon qui s'es declare comme Natsu. Bon j'ai bien reagi mais y'a plus romantique. cx merci du compliment!  
>Et bien ecoute... les victimes de ce One-Shot, je pense que ca va te plaire. C'est un couple comme le Gageel x Levy, tout le monde est d'accord dessus ^^ enfin presque! X)<p>

R.N. Zuru: ravie de voir qu'il te plaise, j'ai hesite entre trois mais celui-la etait mon prefere. Ecriture maladroite? J'aimerais bien savoir ou. Alors la mes dialogues je n'en suis pas responsable, j'ignore pourquoi ils se suivent plutot que de rester bien sagement chacun a la ligne... je vais essayer de regler le probleme. Ben, des fois on en a besoin de romantisme... enfin moi c'est une drogue XD Haha, Juvia et Grey... j'avoue qu'ils sont compliqués tout les deux. Mais pour ecrire sur eux c'est le fait qu'ils soient faciles a cerner seuls et difficiles ensemble qui fait tout le defi. J'avais peur d'avoir tout rate parce que comme je l'ai deja dit, je suis aussi explosive que Natsu, Gageel, Erza et tous ceux qui sont explosifs reunis. Grey et Juvia n'ont pas ce cote la, meme si lui, il est tres susceptible.  
>Haha, le Miraxus gagne les coeurs! Personnellement, je pense que ce sera quand meme plus facile pour moi le Lisaxus... rien qu'en revoyant l'episode dans l'anime ou il la tripote dans tout les sens pour voir si c'est la vraie... x)<br>Enfin bon, comme tu l'as dit on verra!

Taraimperatrice: yep! J'allais quand meme pas le laisser s'ennuyer... j'avoue, que ferais-t-on sans elles. X)  
>Si je connais Percy Jackson? Si je connais? Mais attends, je suis fan de ce truc, presque autant a fond que Fairy Tail! Je connais TOUT la-dessus, j'ai lu les livres en anglais! X) ouais, j'avoue que ca y ressemble un peu, sauf que la y'a pas Clarisse (representee magnifiquement par Erza a Fairy Tail, je dirais...) pour les balancer dans l'eau x) tu vas rire mais j'avais pas fait le rapprochement jusqu'a maintenant XD T'as cite tout les couples ou presque... sauf celui de ce One-Shot la! XD merci de ton review!<p>

Bref, j'attaque le prochain chapitre!

* * *

><p>Les plans de Mira 3<p>

Operation: Romeo x Jul... Wendy pardon.

(Petite parenthese: j'avais Love Story de Taylor Swift dans les oreilles, puis Midnight Romeo de Push Play. Faut pas s'etonner hein)

Lisanna entra dans la guilde, fraiche et pimpante. Sa soeur Mirajane était, elle, rayonnante dans une robe differente de son eternelle robe rose a volants. Elle arborait un fine robe de lin blanc qui voulait juste dire:  
>"Je change de look parce que je suis contente!" Autrement dit, vous pouvez savoir l'humeur de Mira selon ses vetements, et ca peut s'averer pratique quand on sait que la douce et romantique Mirajane peut cacher un demon sadique.<br>Donc, Notre Lisanna qu'on adore tous arrive tranquillou a la guilde et est frappee comme un boulet de canon par l'ambiance romantique qui se degage de la. Natsu et Grey ne pensent plus a se battre par les poings, mais ils se battent pour savoir qui de Juvia ou Lucy est la meilleure copine. Les deux filles gloussent dans leur coin en pronosticant les prochaines paroles de leurs petits-amis, et toute la guilde les regardent amusés et attendris.  
>Lisanna sourit. Ca faisait plaisir tout ça. Et le maitre serait content aussi. Pas de reparations dans les prochaines semaines.<p>

-Mira-nee! Appela-t-elle, adossée au bar.  
>-Hm? -On est geniales.<br>-Clair.  
>-Bon, va falloir trouver une autre cible.<br>-Et ta liste?  
>-Maison! Et puis j'ai envie de faire au feeling.<br>-Ouais.

Readers entendit les deux soeurs. Il ne comprit pas la conversation et haussa les epaules.

Soudain, la porte de la guilde s'ouvrit lentement, doucement, et tout le monde tourna la tete comme si on venait d'entendre quatre bombes atomiques.  
>Wendy, toute souriante, arriva accompagnée de Carla.<p>

-Ohayo Mina-San!

Et tout la guilde de repondre:

-Oh qu'elle est mignonne...

Mirajane detailla la nouvelle venue.  
>Wendy avait quand meme bien changé. Ca faisait trois ans qu'ils etaient revenus de Tenrou, et si on enlevait les sept ans passés la-bas, la jeune fille comptait maintenant 16 ans.<br>Elle s'est bien developpée... nota la plus agée de Strauss.  
>Wendy avait desormais une coupe de cheveux plus courte qu'avant, et des formes avantageuses commençaient a se dessiner. Elle perdait son visage enfantin et avait une certaines ressemblance avec Erza. Elle avait aussi un peu gagné en caractère.<br>Ce qui n'empechait pas notre touffe rose nationale de la traiter eternellement comme une adorable petite soeur.  
>Mirajane soupira un peu. Elle etait nostalgique de la petite Wendy mais il etait logique qu'elle grandisse.<p>

-Mira-san? Tout va bien?  
>-Oui, bien sur Wendy. Tu veux quelque chose?<br>-J'ai besoin d'un immense verre a boire! Rit la jeune bleue. J'ai couru du lycée jusqu'ici!  
>-Ha bon? Pourquoi ça?<br>-Un garçon... souffla Wendy en baissant la tête. Il n'arrête pas de me suivre et il me fait un peu peur... surtout que si j'en parle à Natsu-nii, il risque de démolir le bâtiment, juste pour ne pas le louper.  
>-Je vois... tu ne peux pas l'envoyer promener?<br>-J'ai deja essaye. D'abord gentiment, et puis un peu plus energiquement... mais ca ne fait rien. Il a dit que tant que je serais seule, il continuerait a me "faire la cour" comme il a dit...  
>-Bon sang, certains garçons sont vraiment... étranges...<br>-A ce point, precisa Lisanna, ce n'est plus de l'étrangeté, Nee-san. C'est de la folie.  
>-J'avoue... concéda la belle blanche. Tu ne peux pas prétendre avoir un copain?<br>-J'ai deja essaye aussi, sauf que Romeo a tout fait foirer. Il lui a dit que c'etait faux.  
>-Romeo, des fois c'est Natsu avec des cheveux noirs.<br>-Ouais enfin... seulement parfois. Précisa Wendy.

L'objet de leur discussion, a savoir un jeune homme de 17 ans aux cheveux noirs et au look typiquement Natsuien, entra dans la guilde suivi de son père. Il adressa à Wendy un sourire éclatant qu'elle lui rendit, les joues légèrement rosies.  
>Mirajane, on s'en doute, avait encore une fois tout vu. Mais Lisanna fut la plus rapide pour exprimer ce qui allait surement devenir leur prochain plan.<p>

-En tout cas, tu as surtout l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier... rit la mage aux ames animales.  
>-Hum... je n'aime pas trop ce que tu insinues...<br>-Enfin, Wendy... rit Mirajane. Elle n'insinue pas, elle affirme...  
>-N'importe quoi. Dementit la jeune fille, écarlate.<br>-Wendy, on a été ado nous aussi! Tu crois franchement qu'on a jamais fantasmé sur nos amis? Tu crois vraiment qu'on n'est jamais tombées amoureuses d'eux sans rien dire?  
>-Heu...<br>-He ben voila. -Ouais bon. J'avoue. Et alors.  
>-Et bien... on peut trouver le moyen que ton admirateur arrête de t'admirer et... que Roméo vienne trouver une certaine Juliette aux cheveux bleus...<p>

Les yeux écarquillés, Wendy fixait la barmaid puis sa soeur, les doigt crispés sur le bois du bar.

-C'est une bonne idée mais non.  
>-Je crois pas avoir dit qu'on demandait ton avis! Précisa la démone.<br>-Oui mais... -Pas d'objection! On s'occupe de ton cas, d'autant plus que ça a l'air urgent.  
>-Qu'est-ce qui est urgent? Lança Roméo qui venait d'arriver et qui n'avait rien compris.<p>

Wendy devint immédiatement écarlate et Mirajane choisit de répondre par un demi-mensonge.

-On parlait de son admirateur un peu trop démonstratif...  
>-Et c'est qui? -Hirato... souffla Wendy, le teint un peu moins rouge.<br>-Ha bon? Je savais pas...  
>-Ca je l'avais remarqué! Lanca la bleue d'un ton légerement sec.<br>-Oula, calme. Tu veux dire quoi par la?

Wendy le fixa un peu agacée.

-Evidemment que c'etait faux, que je n'ai pas de petit ami! Mais je lui ai dit ça pour qu'il arrete et toi comme un idiot tu lui a donné une raison de continuer... fit-elle, la voix faiblissant jusqu'a un murmure presque inaudible au dernier mot. Désolée de m'être énervée...

Romeo ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.  
>Il se donna une claque magistrale.<br>Wendy le regarda etonnée.

-Heu... -Tu l'aurais jamais fait toi-meme et je le merite. Je savais pas qu'il te collait. -Ouais, bon. Pas grave. -Oui donc, nous disions avant votre petit scène que Mira-nee et moi allions trouver une solution. On va bien trouver un truc dans nos journaux intimes d'ado pour semer un garçon collant! Rit Lisanna.  
>-Arigato Lisa-chan. Souffla Wendy.<br>-Ouais bon... je... je vais vous laisser. Fit Romeo, avant de sortir de la guilde en trombe.

Mirajane réfléchit quelques instants. Au point qu'elle en oublia sa cible et sa soeur, qui la fixaient.

-Mira-nee?  
>-Oh, gomene Lisanna. Je réflechissais. J'avais oublié a quel point c'est dur d'etre une adolescente... avoua-t-elle.<br>-Hum. -Bon, toujours est-il que tu viens de lui donner une excellente raison de prouver ses sentiments envers toi.

Wendy leva un sourcil, interloquée. Devant son expression ébahie, Mirajane trouva judicieux d'expliquer.

-Il est fou de rage. Il s'inquiète pour toi. Capiche?  
>-Heu... oui. -Crois-moi, un garcon en colere peut faire beaucoup de chose, il suffit de penser à Natsu pour s'en rendre compte, quand à Romeo c'est quasiment son portrait craché sur certains points.<br>-Je vois.  
>-Bon. Maintenant va lui parler.<br>-Hein?  
>-A Romeo. Il se sent surement tres mal de ce qu'il a fait meme s'il n'en n'est pas responsable directement, tu vois. Actuellement, il s'en veut surement beaucoup. Alors va lui parler, d'accord? Rassure-le.<br>-Aye!

Wendy se leva, et courut comme une fleche en sortant de la guilde.

Derriere, Mirajane fixait la porte de la guilde.

-Mira-nee? Fit Lisanna.  
>-Tu sais quoi Lisanna? C'est quand on fait ces choses qu'on se sent utile.<br>-Nani?  
>-Oui. Wendy est collée voire harcelée. Romeo est donc en quelque sorte le seul remede a la situation. Si ils finissent ensemble, la situation sera reglée et Wendy n'aura plus de problème. Ca fait du bien de savoir qu'on lui aura permi d'etre tranquille.<br>-Hm...

De son coté, Wendy suivait l'odeur du fils de Macao. Elle le trouva assis sur une colline, en train de regarder l'horizon. Elle s'assit a coté de lui, puis elle le regarda.

-Romeo? lança-t'elle.  
>-Ouais...<br>-Ca va? Tu avais l'air contrarié tout à l'heure... et tu en as toujours l'air.  
>-Ouais ça va.<br>-Pourquoi tu me ments?

Romeo soupira toujours en s'obstinant a fixer l'horizon.

-Je m'en veux, c'est tout.  
>-Mais pourquoi?<br>-Je t'ai attiré des problèmes.  
>-Tu n'étais pas censé le savoir. J'ai été un peu rude, tout à l'heure...<br>-Il n'empêche que c'est ce qui s'est passé.  
>-Quoi que je dise, tu vas t'amender, hein?<br>-Tu peux pas comprendre, Wendy.  
>-A partir du moment ou ca me concerne, je crois que si...<br>-Je... nan.

Romeo enfonca sa tete dans ses bras.  
>Wendy s'enerva.<p>

-Tu vas te decider a me regarder, oui?

Tout en disant ca, Wendy avait un regard triste que Romeo ne put voir. Alors qu'elle se levait et tournait les talons, le jeune homme lui attrappa le bras.

-Romeo?

Il resta silencieux. Wendy le fixa avant de se rasseoir et de poser une main conciliante sur son epaule.

-Tu n'as pas a t'en vouloir, d'accord? Je ne t'en veux pas... et puis...  
>-Tais-toi. Repondit-il en attrappant la main de la jeune fille, les yeux toujours baissés et cachés par ses cheveux.<p>

Romeo ne savait pas bien ce qu'il faisait. Mais il savait qu'il avait envie de la serrer dans ses bras et de se frapper. De frapper Hirato, aussi. De quel droit importunait-il Wendy?

-Je me demande ce que dirais Natsu-nii s'il te voyait. Souffla doucement Wendy.

Romeo leva la tête, piqué au vif. L'évocation de son modèle de toujours fit travailler ses méninges.

-Il dirait... Il demanderait ce que je compte faire, a rester prostré comme ça. Il me demanderait si je compte passer ma vie comme ca. Il me dirait qu'un membre de Fairy Tail garde toujours le sourire pour ses amis, et que même si on tombe et qu'on s'en veut le plus important est de se relever et de faire ce qu'on a à faire.  
>-Surement, oui.<br>-Wendy? Fit-il en se relevant.  
>-Hm? -T'es geniale.<p>

Il l'embrassa sur la joue avant de partir en courant. Il avait un compte à régler avec Hirato et plus vite que ça. Ensuite il irait parler à Natsu-nii, et il irait aussi parler à Wendy. À cette pensée, Romeo redoubla de vitesse et arriva devant les gens ébahis devant sa cible. Il serra les poings avec fureur avant de taper à la porte en se retenant de la défoncer. Ce ne serait pas bon pour Fairy Tail et Wendy n'aimerait pas non plus. Le soleil se couchait sur Magnolia et Romeo aperçut Natsu-nii et Lucy-nee le regarder, serrés l'un contre l'autre comme si rien d'autre n'existait. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il se controla de toute ses forces pour ne pas envoyer son poing dans la figure de la personne en face de lui, et ca l'ennuya un peu, car malgré tout, ce Hirato était un chic type.

-Ha, Romeo! Comment ca va? Tu as quelque chose a me dire? Entre, ma mere n'est pas la.  
>-Ca va. Mec, faut que je te parle d'un truc et c'est assez urgent. Repondit Romeo en entrant.<br>-Vas-y. Fit Hirato en s'asseyant.

Romeo l'imita et le fixa, avant de lancer:

-Je t'ai menti, tout à l'heure.  
>-Heu... a propos de quoi? Je ne te suis pas.<br>-A propos de qui, tu veux dire.  
>-Wendy?<br>-Exact.  
>-Comment ca, tu m'as menti?<br>-Enfin, plutôt je ne t'ai pas dit toute la vérité.  
>-Explique-toi.<p>

Romeo sourit interieurement a la Mirajane. Il etait sadique, des fois.

-Wendy n'a en effet pas de petit ami. Je devrais plutot te dire pas encore.  
>-Je comprends pas trop, la.<br>-Je vais t'expliquer plus clairement. Evite de l'approcher, de la suivre, de faire quoi que ce soit du genre. Parce que quelqu'un de beaucoup plus fort que toi s'intéresse à elle et il est bien décidé à sortir avec elle. Si tu n'es pas trop idiot, tu devines de qui je parle. Je vais pas te defoncer parce qu'on est potes, mais tu fais un seul faux pas avec elle, et je t'envoie dans la tombe, quand bien meme me rejetterait-elle. Compris? L'invectiva Romeo.

Hirato, en l'ecoutant, avait peu a peu ecarquillé les yeux. Romeo s'etait posté devant lui. En le regardant dans les yeux, Hirato vit la flamme de la colère bruler a l'interieur. Il sut alors qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec lui.

-O...ok...

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Romeo était sorti. Il courut pour trouver Natsu, et le trouva en train d'embrasser Lucy.

-Natsu-nii? Natsu-nii?  
>-Hm... Romeo? Y'a un probleme?<br>-Oups... je derange.  
>-Heu... nan, c'est bon.<p>

Grey, qui passait par la, trouva bon de se moquer de Natsu.

-Au moins, nous, on se fait pas interrompre à tout bout de champs...

Lucy et Juvia haussèrent les epaules. Romeo intervint.

-A vrai dire, je dois te parler aussi, Grey...

Les deux hommes regardèrent leur cadet. De quoi il voulait parler...?  
>Du cote dudit cadet, il les prit en aparté pour discuter de sa question très franche.<p>

-On se déclare comment, a une fille?  
>-Alors ça j'en sais rien, j'ai été vraiment nul, moi... répondit le mage de feu.<br>-Moi j'arrivais pas a lui dire, du coup je lui ai écrit.  
>-Eh, Romeo. Si tu veux le dire à Wendy, fait comme tu le sens. Elles savent quand ca vient du coeur. -Natsu-nii, comment tu sais que je parle de Wendy? -Y'a pas qu'en fringues que tu me ressemble. -Au fait, depuis quand tu es expert en filles, la tete brulée? -Depuis quand t'es con, le glaçon? -Heu... je vais vous laisser... fit Romeo, avant que ses deux ainés ne commencent encore une fois a se bagarrer.<p>

Il se remit a courir. Le pauvre, a cause de moi il fait que ca... mais il pourra me remercier de vouloir le faire ratrapper Usain Bolt, c'est deja ca de gagné. Donc, notre cher Romeo va retrouver non pas sa Juliette mais sa Wendy en courant sauf que, probleme, ben il sait pas ou elle est.

-Pff... espece d'idiot, pourquoi tu t'imaginais qu'elle allait rester ici bien sagement... marmonna-t-il, retourné sur la colline. Bingo! Elle doit etre à Fairy Hills, il est tard...

Le soleil était presque couché mais Romeo n'en avait rien à faire. Tant pis si papa l'engueule après, il voulait lui dire aujourd'hui. C'etait le plus important.

Wendy, elle, était à sa fenêtre. Elle regardait le crépuscule, mi-rouge mi-bleu. Carla, a coté d'elle, était silencieuse. Wendy était ailleurs. Comme elle se retournait pour dormir, elle entendit une voix scander son nom. Elle écarquilla les yeux et regarda a nouveau par la fenetre. Personne. Elle se dit qu'elle avait rêvé quand elle réentendit ce:

-Wendy!

Caractéristique de quelqu'un qui l'appelait. Wendy ferma la fenetre, borda Carla qui était deja endormie, puis se rendit sur le balcon. (Comme par hasard... xD)  
>Romeo était arrivé, haletant, fatigué, mais heureux. Ouf. Elle n'était pas couchée.<p>

-Romeo?! Tout va bien?  
>-Oui, oui, il faut que je te dise un truc, tu viens?<p>

Wendy le fixa deux minutes, réfléchit, puis cria:

-J'arrive!

Elle descendit. Bon sang, si Carla se réveillait, qu'est-ce qu'elle allait prendre... Mais bon. Arrivée en bas, elle demanda au fils de Macao:

-On fait quoi, maintenant?  
>-Viens... je veux te montrer ce que je regardais sur la falaise, tout à l'heure...<p>

Wendy ne comprit pas. Il l'avait dérangée juste pour ÇA? Enfin bon, c'est Romeo, se dit-elle. Ils se rassirent tout les deux, comme quelques heures auparavant. Romeo pointa l'arbre en face d'eux.

-Il y a un nid, la-haut. J'ai observé la femelle nourrir les petits. Avoua Romeo.  
>-Je ne te savais pas si...<br>-Ouais, moi non plus je savais pas. Regarde, elle revient.

Ils resterent ainsi, de longues minutes. Epuisé, Romeo se mit à somnoler légèrement. Jusqu'à ce que Wendy l'enlace et lui souffle a l'oreille:

-Merci de m'avoir montré ça...  
>-De rien... Wendy?<br>-Hm?  
>-Nan, rien...<p>

Dis-lui! Faisait son esprit en fusion. Dis-lui!

-En fait si.

La jeune fille le regarda dans les yeux, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir dire. Ce fut avec un drôle de petit sourire que Romeo lui dit, de but en blanc:

-Wendy, je t'aime.

Romeo stressait un peu malgré son sourire en attendant la réaction de la jeune fille. Lorsqu'il sentit un poids lui tomber dessus et le serrer à l'étouffer, il sourit pour l'enlacer lui aussi. Baignés par la lumière de la lune, comme si le temps s'était arrêté.

Mirajane couvait de la fenêtre de chez elle les deux adolescents d'un regard attendri. Lisanna la rejoint bientôt et prit la parole:

-C'est beau, hein?  
>-J'avais oublié à quel point ce genre d'amour est pur... ça me donne encore plus envie de continuer! -Pareil. Maintenant, on contemple le spectacle.<p>

* * *

><p>Ouiii je sais je fais du n'importe quoi!<br>En mode: il va lui dire! Et en fait naaaaaaaaaan. X)  
>C'est un one-shot que j'ai vraiment aimé écrire. Ça m'a plu d'imaginer Wendy adolescente. Quand au fait qu'ils aillent à l'école... scusez moi mais je trouve ça bizarre qu'ils sachent tous lire écrire compter sans aller à l'école! Du coup pour moi ils vont au lycée. Je l'ai trouvé tout mignon, celui la, quand même. Enfin, plus que les deux autres, pour la déclaration! Une p'tite review?<p> 


	4. Gajeel x Levy

Yey! Comment ca va! Moi je vais comme toujours bien!

Les reviews:

R.N Zuru: Oh, je vois mieux ce que tu voulais dire. Mais je dois avouer que je ne prends pas vraiment de plaisir à écrire un texte purement littéraire... haha, mesdames Strauss me seront difficiles... x) mais de toutes manières, ce seront les dernières à trouver l'amour, alors j'ai encore le temps! J'ai l'impression que le "touffe rose nationale" plait beaucoup, oui x). Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup ce couple. En réalité, je voyais mal Roméo devenir fort et sur de lui en toute circonstances, il faut bien qu'il aie des faiblesses et c'est vrai que celle-la est plutot craquante x) quand à Wendy, je trouve aussi logique qu'elle devienne plus caractérielle. Faut pas oublier qu'elle vit avec Erza juste à coté de chez elle x) Craquant à souhait? Oh merci, j'avais vraiment envie d'en faire un tout mignon et on dirait que j'y suis arrivée! Ha, je vois la quelqu'un qui lit les scans x) c'est un peu special au début mais moi j'aime l'idée de notre petite choute qui se décoince un peu x) c'est de ce principe que je suis partie. Merci du commentaire!

Taraimperatrice: Je fait des efforts pour ça, on ne se déclare jamais de la même manière non? Oui on m'a deja fait part de ce problème pour les tirets et j'ignore comment y remedier... Ouais, c'est vrai que je devrais faire ça plus souvent, j'oublie que dans ma tete c'est clair mais pas forcément pour tout le monde...  
>He bien, mon tome prefere de Percy Jackson c'est le Dernier Olympien, et les Heros de l'Olympe c'est La Marque d'Athéna.<br>Qui passe à la casserole? Bien il te suffit de lire!

Visiteur: He bien quand j'aurais envie de l'ecrire... nan plus serieusement c'est celui-ci...

Le 4eme Os sur un plateau! Je suis gentille hein? ;)  
>Bonne lecture!<p>

* * *

><p>Les plans de Mira 4<p>

Operation GaLe!

Pour la premiere fois depuis plusieurs semaines, la guilde était en effervescence.  
>Ce n'était pas à cause de l'hospitalisation de Macao qui était littéralement tombé en syncope en apprennant la mise en couple de son fils. Il faut dire qu'il n'a pas forcément été habitué à voir grandir le gamin insouciant qui adorait Natsu.<br>Ce n'était pas non plus à cause des deux magnifiques bosses que notre mage de glace et notre mage de feu préférés arboraient depuis les coups magistraux de leurs compagnes qui avaient fini par se lasser de les entendre se battre à leur sujet.  
>Non, décidément rien de tout ça...<br>En effet, les mages discutaient de la petite scène qui venait d'avoir lieu entre le grand, et très impressionnant Gageel Redfox et la petite et frêle Levy McGarden. Mais avant de précipiter les choses, retournons quelques heures plus tôt...

Flash-back.

Mirajane se massait les tempes. Bon sang qu'ils était bruyants... Natsu et Grey se disputaient une énième fois et on aura deviné pourquoi. Elle supplia ses deux amies:

-Par pitié, calmez-les...  
>-Juvia va le faire. Grey-koi commence à être agaçant à force... soupira la mage de l'eau.<br>-Pareil. Et si Natsu ne se calme pas, j'ai d'autres moyens de pression...  
>-Comme? Fit Mirajane, l'oeil brillant.<br>-Mira!  
>-Je veux savoir... pour le cas ou moi je serais en couple, bien sur. Affirma la barmaid.<br>-Mais bien sur Mirajane... Sourit la blonde.  
>-Bon, j'avoue. Pour en former aussi!<br>-Juvia pense que Mirajane-san ne changera jamais.  
>-Oui, oui, oui... balaya la blanche. C'est quoi ces moyens de pression?<p>

Lucy se leva de sa chaise, se campa sur ses deux pieds, leva l'index puis annonça, les yeux fermés comme si elle était une grande sage prête à partager son savoir:

-Abstinence de vie sexuelle et conjuguale.  
>-S... sexuelle? Rougit la bleue.<br>-Ça marche vraiment? S'étonna Mirajane.  
>-On ne dirait pas mais oui. Il ne tient même plus une journée sans que je l'embrasse! Rit la blonde en se rasseyant. Crois-moi c'est radical!<br>-Je veux bien te croire, ma petite Lucy... murmura Mirajane, pensive. Juvia? Pourquoi tu es toute rouge? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien fait avec Grey encore?  
>-He... He bien... fit la bleue en se triturant les doigts.<br>-Alala... tu vas voir quand le grand méchant loup va t'attraper. (Sans blague, on m'a sorti ça une fois...)  
>-M... Mirajane?<br>-Quoi? On n'a plus le droit de fantasmer, ici?

Derrière elles, Natsu et Grey avaient entrainé la guilde entière dans une bataille générale.

-Roh, ils commencent vraiment à me chauffer les oreilles! Cria Lucy en se dirigeant tête baissée vers le... nuage? Que formait la bagarre, suivie de Juvia qui parraissait tout aussi énervée que son amie.(On dirait Alesia avec Obelix et Asterix.)

Mirajane, qui, on en a l'habitude désormais, voit tout, remarqua donc notre cher dragon slayer d'acier discuter avec la mage aux mots. Et comme toute bonne caseuse professionnelle, Mirajane ne se permit même pas de perdre UNE SEULE SYLLABE de la conversation.

-Tu ne vas pas te battre, Gageel?  
>-Nan.<br>-Pourquoi, d'habitude tu y vas, non?  
>-Ces gars se battent pour leur nana, crevette. J'ai pas de nana, je me bats pas. Question d'honneur.<br>-Arrête de m'appeler crevette.  
>-Nan. Ça te va bien.<br>-Tu sais au moins à quoi ça ressemble?  
>-Non. Mais je sais que c'est tout petit. Comme toi, crevette. Repondit-il avec son éternel sourire en coin tout en tapant la tête de Levy.<br>-Oui mais c'est moche... bouda la bleuette.  
>-Ha bon? Ben tant pis. T'es pas moche toi alors te plains pas.<br>-Nan mais ho! Pourquoi tu me donne des surnoms aussi?  
>-Bah parce que j'ai envie.<br>-Si je te suis, si j'ai envie de t'appeler Gros Méchant Dragon j'ai le droit. Fit la jeune femme, extrêmement droite et sérieuse.

Mirajane s'amusait beaucoup. La bagarre avait cessé depuis quelques minutes, Lucy et Juvia ayant extirpé leurs amants de dedans en les tirant par l'oreille.  
>Les deux hommes boudaient donc tandis que leurs compagnes parlaient joyeusement.<p>

Mirajane retourna vers les deux acolytes.

-D'ou que ca te prends de sortir des trucs comme ça? Je veux pas que tu m'appelles comme ça! Hurla presque Gageel, les yeux écarquillés.  
>-He bien moi je ne veux pas que tu m'appelles Crevette. C'est donnant donnant.<br>-Bon, bon... ronchonna un peu le mage d'acier. Mais je te trouverais un autre surnom.  
>-Tant que ce n'est pas ridicule. Sourit Levy.<br>-Bon, moi j'ai une mission. Ciao la p'tite fée! Sourit lui aussi le jeune homme.  
>-La p'tite fée?<br>-Ca t'convient, p'tite fée?  
>-Mouais... bonne chance! Cria-t-elle au mage qui s'en allait.<br>-Tu es bien la seule personne a pouvoir lui dire ce genre de choses... éluda Mirajane quand son amie se fut assise en face d'elle. D'autres seraient morts à place.  
>-Bah, il n'est pas si méchant, quand on le connait... sourit la mage des mots.<br>-Je veux bien te croire. Mais ça me fait quand même rire.

Mirajane laissa quelques instants sa soeur tenir le bar, pour cause de rendez-vous urgent avec Cléopatre sur le trone. Sauf qu'elle l'annonça avec un peu moins de classe:

-Lisanna, tu veux bien tenir le bar, il faut que je fasse pipi!

Enfin bon, c'est Mira, et on va dire qu'elle peut se le permettre.  
>Mais si Levy croyait que la jeune Strauss allait plus la laisser tranquille que son aînée, et bien je peux vous affirmer qu'elle faisait une grossière erreur... Nous aurons donc tous compris la prochaine cible de notre Agence Strauss pour couples de mages.<p>

-He bien he bien, ma petite Levy... ricana la blanche. C'est moi ou tu es très proche d'un certain dragon slayer de notre connaissance?

Contrairement aux précédentes, Levy ne se démonta pas. Il faut dire qu'une amitié aussi fusionnelle que la sienne avec le Grand Gageel n'était pas banale et qu'elle devait donc souvent essuyer d'intelligentes questions raffinées comme celle de son amie.

-Très proche je n'irais pas jusque la, mais oui on est proches. Repondit-elle donc.  
>-Jusqu'à ou?<br>-Pourquoi ça t'intéresse, subitement?  
>-Oh... pour rien...<br>-Oh si pour quelque chose! Il n'y a rien qu'à te regarder dans les yeux.  
>-Désolée... mais c'est juste tellement mignon... sourit rêveusement la plus jeune des Strauss.<br>-Hein? Quoi?  
>-Quoi? Le fait que lui, homme, fier, itout itout, soit ami intime d'une fille qui si elle n'était pas toi aurait traité de faible.<p>

La jeune bleue éluda la question sous cet angle.

-J'avoue que si on voit ça comme ça c'est plutôt mignon.

Mais Lisanna était deja repartie à l'attaque. Plus sournoise, moins directe que sa soeur, elle savait trouver la faille que peu osaient montrer à Mirajane.

-Imagine si tu sortais avec lui...  
>-Je ne sortirais pas avec lui!<br>-Calme-toi Levy, je t'ai demandé d'imaginer, pas de le demander en mariage!

Levy éclata de rire en s'imaginant demander le dragon en mariage. La chose lui paraissait si cocasse qu'elle en eut les larmes aux yeux et ne put se calmer qu'après quelques minutes.

-C'est bon, tu t'es calmée? Lacha Lisanna.  
>-O... oui c'est bon! Rigola un peu Levy. Pfiou...<br>-Donc je te disais d'imaginer. Ce serait encore plus mignon, non?  
>-Genialement mignon oui... ça ressemblerait aux histoires d'amour dans les livres... répondit Levy.<br>-Tu aimerais vivre ça?  
>-Oh oui...<br>-Bah qu'est-ce que t'attends pour sortir avec lui? Lança Mirajane, revenue de sa longue pause pipi.  
>-Que... mais! Mais!<br>-Tu t'es trahie seule! Sourit la plus jeune.  
>-...Vous êtes douées. Vraiment.<br>-Pour une fois, le mérite revient à ma petite soeur.  
>-Vous aimez ça, hein, caser les gens.<br>-Non, nous on aiguille, seulement. Caser c'est dans les cas désespérés, seulement. Genre... pour elle... fit Lisanna en pointant d'un signe de tête la mage aux armures. On ne peut pas dire qu'elle soit très gatée non plus, mais tu vois, la, on t'aiguille.  
>-De toute manière, il ne s'intéresse pas à moi.<br>-Au cul la balayette, Levy! Il n'y a qu'à voir comment il regarde tous ceux qui osent t'approcher à moins d'un mètre... tenta Mirajane.  
>-Pff... j'ai pas de formes, ni rien... raconte pas d'histoires.<br>-Tu lui suffit amplement... et, à force de ressembler à Elfman en le répétant constamment, c'est un homme! Rouspéta la barmaid.  
>-Tous n'aiment pas les grosses poitrines et les formes plantureuses... confirma la jeune blanche.<br>-Oui mais...  
>-Allons, Levy... ne nie pas, au fond tu sais que nous disons vrai.<br>-Moui...  
>-Alors tout est parfait! Maintenant, tu va suivre mes instructions et je te promets que demain soir... il sera dans tes bras... énonça Mirajane d'un air malicieux.<p>

De son coté, Gageel effectuait sa mission tranquillou, sans se préoccuper vraiment du plan machiavélique de sa crev... p'tite fée pardon et des deux soeurs. Bon, il l'aimait bien la p'tite. Plutot rare pour lui de s'attacher à quelqu'un d'aussi faible qu'elle. Mais bon, pour une fois il était d'accord avec la tête brûlée: tu te sens plus vivant quand tu as quelque chose à protéger. Bon, c'était quand même quelque chose, ouais. Elle avait son caractère tout de même. Mais il adorait par-dessus tout voir cette légère lueur d'exaspération teinter ses grands yeux, de même qu'il aimait quand des fois elle le traitait de crétin en riant légèrement. Il en viendrait presque à vénérer le mot crétin.  
>Il empocha la récompense à sa mission et repartit en sifflotant, à pied (ben voui il a le mal des transports), vers Magnolia.<br>Lorsqu'il arriva à Magnolia, il était déja tard et la pleine lune nimbait la ville d'une sombre lumière bleutée. Il se surprit à se dire que les rues devenaient soudainement plus menaçantes. Même pour un mage de Fairy Tail puissant le danger guettait. Il avança alors en pressant légèrement le pas. En plus, Lily allait le tuer s'il ne rentrait pas avant minuit. Question d'avoir assez de sommeil, apparemment. Ben tiens, parlons-en, de Lily! Môsieur chat se prends souvent pour un bourreau des coeurs en insinuant avec la discrétion et l'élégance qu'un éléphant dans des escaliers peut avoir, qu'un jour lui et la crev... la p'tite fée seront en couple. Pas que l'idée lui déplaise, loin de là, seulement se faire dire ça par un chat c'était un peu la honte.  
>Perdu dans ses pensées, Gageel sursauta quand un cri féminin déchira la nuit et le silence. Bon sang... on aurait dit la p'tite fée... s'étonna-t-il. Plutôt que de prendre le risque qu'elle ait des problèmes parce qu'il croyait avoir rêvé, il joua la carte de la prudence et suivit l'odeur de la bleue. (Pratique d'avoir le flair animal.) Il s'arreta une minute, choqué. L'odeur métallique le fit grimacer. Du sang. Il se mit à courir avant d'arriver dans une ruelle. Levy était bien là. Deux hommes étaient à terre, ensenglantés avec des millions de lettre éparpillées sur leur corps. Gageel hoqueta de surprise. C'étaient deux colosses, et elle les avait terrassés? Malheureusement, deux autres hommes se tenaient derrière elle. Elle était elle aussi blessée de partout. Elle semblait épuisée et le fait qu'elle soit à genoux montrait qu'elle n'avait surement plus de magie. Gageel se renfonça dans l'ombre, comptant bien intervenir au prochain problème. Il entendit un des hommes siffler et il se retint de ne pas lui mettre une raclée sur l'instant. Mais il devait se montrer prudent. Il n'y avait pas que sa personne qui était en jeu.<p>

-Hin hin hin... bien mignonne, hein? T'es pas tres formée mais tu dois être une tigresse au lit... ne t'inquiète pas, on va bien s'occupper de toi... Aouch!

Gageel n'avait pas pu se retenir. On ne parlait pas à Levy comme ça! Il ne controlait pas sa rage et frappa les deux hommes encore debout à les tuer, jusqu'à ce que la douce voix de la jeune femme le ramène à la raison.

-Gageel arrête! Tu vas les tuer!

Il grogna un peu, se disant qu'il aimerait bien le faire, justement, mais quelque chose dans le cri de la jeune femme le choqua. De la peur. Elle avait eu peur de lui? Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait peur de lui. Alors il se reprit, attrappa un des hommes par le col et lui cracha presque:

-Si tu tiens à la vie, tu prends ta femme, tes gosses, ton chien et tes affaires et tu te casses d'ici. Tu vends ta baraque et tu vas à l'autre bout du pays. Et tu diras ça à tes potes. Vous avez intérêt à le faire fissa parce que crois-moi j'oublierais jamais ta tronche. Si j'ai le malheur de te revoir tu pourrais creuser ta tombe.

Il recula puis le lacha. Il porta son attention sur la jeune mage.

-Oy, ça va, p'tite fée?  
>-Ouais, ça va... merci.<br>-Grmpf. De rien.  
>-Ga... Gageel?<br>-Ouais?  
>-Je... je peux dormir chez toi? Dit la jeune femme rougissante.<br>-heu...  
>-Juste ce soir... je me sentirais plus... en sécurité si je ne suis pas seule... avoua-t-elle.<p>

Gageel céda. Il n'aurait pas été loin de le lui proposer.

-Mouais, bon... viens. Grogna-t-il.  
>-M...merci.<p>

Ils avancèrent dans la nuit, chacun dans ses pensées. Du coté du mage de l'acier, il tentait encore de se calmer. Comment on pouvait toucher SA p'tite fée? Mais en même temps, elle l'impressionait énormément. Elle s'était fait agresser par quatre hommes qui l'auraient lui même un peu inquiété, et elle en avait envoyé deux d'entre eux dans les étoiles. Elle était bien amochée, mais dans les étoiles quand même. Quand il disait que c'était quelque chose...

Une fois arrivés chez lui, Levy observa attentivement l'envirronnement. Elle sourit malgré elle. Sa maison était son idéal parfait. Du blanc, du gris, de l'acier, des guitares et des lunettes bizarres.

-S'tu veux prendre une douche, la salle de bain est en haut. Je vais te trouver un truc à mettre pour la nuit et on verra pour tes blessures.  
>-A... aye..<p>

Levy se mit à monter les escaliers en grimaçant. Elle avait bien besoin d'une douche, oui... elle sentait la sueur et le sang, ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et ses vêtements déchirés. Elle arriva face à une porte marquée: Salle de bain. Elle entra, ota ses vêtements et ouvrit l'eau.

En bas, Gageel venait de résumer la situation à Lily.

-Mais pourquoi tu l'as amenée chez nous?  
>-C'est une fille, elle vient de faire agresser, elle flippe. Autre question?<br>-Tu n'aurais pas ramené la bunny girl chez toi.  
>-La salamandre l'aurait fait.<br>-Mais il n'aurait pas ramené Levy. C'est pas sa copine.  
>-C'est pas ma copine non plus.<br>-Justement. Pourquoi tu l'as fait?  
>-Ferme-la.<p>

Gageel entendait l'eau couler et se retenait d'aller voir la petite McGarden.

-Rrrraaaaah mais bordel qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Ragea-t-il  
>-He bien c'était ce que j'étais en train de tenter d'expliquer tout à l'heure.<br>-Ben vas-y, au point où on en est... grogna le dragon slayer.  
>-Ne me dis pas que ton dragon ne t'as jamais rien expliqué sur les relations homme-femme?<br>-Vaguement mais franchement les dragons et les humains ça fonctionne pas pareil.  
>-Bon. On va faire simple... tu ne considères pas Levy comme les autres filles.<br>-Mmm... ouais. Et alors? Maugréa Gageel.  
>-Ben la est tout le principe. Si le maitre du chat bleu et la bunny girl sont "en couple" c'est sous ce principe.<br>-Ha. Donc en gros je dois me mettre en couple avec la p'tite fée.  
>-Pour résumer oui.<br>-C'est gnangnan non?  
>-Ca dépends vois-tu.<br>-Mais dis-moi Lily... tu as l'air de bien t'y connaitre là-dedans... ricana Gageel.  
>-Il faut dire que les Exceeds fonctionnent un peu sur le même principe.<br>-Donc, il y a une chatte dans ta vie, je me trompe?  
>-Mouais.<br>-He beh.  
>-Tu sais ce que font les hommes en couple?<br>-Ouais. Bon. Elle en mets du temps.  
>-Les filles et la salle de bain.<br>-Ouais.

Je pense que beaucoup auront compris que Lily faisait partie du complot Strauss et qu'il était donc normal qu'il parle avec Gageel. En même temps on voir mal Mirajane le faire.

Levy sortit. de la salle de bain, enrubanée dans une serviette mousse. Elle entendit Gageel lui hurler:

-Y'a un T-shirt dans la chambre, magne-toi un peu!

Levy leva les yeux au ciel. Bon sang il ne changerait jamais... elle enfila ledit T-shirt qui on s'en doutait, ressemblait vraiment à une robe sur la petite mage des mots.  
>Elle descendit tout en se posant pas mal de questions. Il avait l'air sacrément remonté tout à l'heure. Elle le connaissait très bien et savait qu'il n'aurait pas laissé une fille se faire violer ni agresser, mais de la à être autant en colère... Elle s'en voulait d'avoir eu peur de lui. On aurait dit que ça l'avait blessé.<br>Arrivée en bas, elle le vit manger un bol d'acier. Il ne remarqua sa présence que lorsqu'elle s'assit à coté de lui.

-Désolée de te déranger...  
>-Grmpf. C'est bon crevette.<br>-Arrête de m'appeler crevette!  
>-L'habitude.<p>

Levy soupira. Oui. Il ne changerait vraiment jamais. Toujours les mêmes blagues, les mêmes excuses... elle sourit légèrement.

-Ne, Gageel?  
>-Quoi?<br>-Pourquoi étais-tu... autant énervé, tout à l'heure?  
>-J'te répondrais plus tard. Faut que tu dormes.<br>-Mais!

Levy n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'elle se retrouva suspendue à plus d'un mètre du sol, portée par Monsieur Acier qui avait l'air de faire ça tout les jours tellement il avait l'air de s'en moquer. Levy bouda un peu, puis revint à la normale quelques instants plus tard. Gageel l'observa. Les filles, c'était vraiment trop compliqué.  
>Il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre et la posa sur le lit. Il lui tapota la tête comme si elle était un gentil toutou, avant de se relever pour partir.<br>Levy sentit la panique l'envahir. Toute seule? Non. Non. Elle attrappa le poignet du mage d'acier avant d'exhiber ses yeux noisette remplis de peur.  
>Gageel, lui, observa sa cre... p'tite fée. Elle était paniquée et semblait sur le point de pleurer. Le dragon soupira. Les filles, c'est compliqué, ça aime la salle de bain, c'est chiant. Bonjour la rigolade. Il murmura à la jeune femme:<p>

-J'veux bien rester mais s'tu veux pas m'voir à poil pendant que j'me change faut bien que j'y aille.  
>-T... tu reviens? Chuchota la bleue d'une voix étranglée.<p>

Il ne répondit pas, mais son regard valait tout les mots. Levy se calma légèrement. Elle lui faisait confiance. Il revint quelques instants plus tard puis se glissa à coté de la bleue, qui reprit vite contenance à son plus grand malheur.

-T'as pas répondu à ma question, Gageel.  
>-Et alors?<br>-Et toute question a une réponse. Et ne joue pas! Prévint la jeune femme, en levant un index accusateur vers le mage d'acier.  
>-Pff. Ça m'a énervé parce que...<br>-Parce que? Exigea Levy.  
>-J'aime pas qu'on touche à ce qui m'appartient.<br>-QUOI? hurla la bleue.  
>-Chut, tu vas alerter les pompiers.<br>-Nan mais tu es gonflé quand même, je ne t'appartiens pas! Et puis... se braqua la jeune femme.

Gageel, lassé de l'entendre jacasser, l'attrappa, la bloqua sous son poids et l'embrassa furtivement avant de la lacher. L'obscurité le sauvant, Levy n'aperçut pas les rougeurs sur ses joues. Elle resta la, les yeux écarquillés, puis se reprit et balbutia:

-G... Gageel?  
>-Maintenant, tu m'appartiens.<br>-Mais pourquoi?  
>-Hé bien, p'tite fée, considère que tu es ma copine.<p>

Retour au présent (oui, c'était un looooong flash-back.)

Mais, ce qui causait un tel charivari chez les mages de Fairy Tail, était ce qui c'était passé ce matin-là.

Gageel, Levy et Lily arrivèrent à la guilde ensemble et nous autres savont que c'est tout à fait normal. Mais Erza et Wendy bondirent sur la petite mage en hurlant:

-Mais où tu étais cette nuit, on ne t'as pas vue dans ta chambre!

Jet et Droy s'affolèrent alors:

-Levy-san, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Gageel, agacé de les entendre piailler, tonna.

-Elle a dormi chez moi.  
>-Menteur! Pourquoi dormirait-elle chez toi! L'invectivèrent les deux acolytes.<p>

Gageel toisa la guilde d'un air satisfait avant d'annoncer avec la délicatesse et le raffinement d'une flatulence:

-Ben parce que c'est ma copine.

Levy se mit a dessiner un minuscule sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Elle s'assit puis le dragon l'imita.

-Prouve-le, Gageel. Prouve-le que c'est ta copine. Nargua Jet.  
>-Levy ne sortirait jamais avec un type comme toi. Confirma Droy.<p>

Levy sourit bien franchement. Gageel ricana.

-Ben je voulais pas trop blesser votre ego en vous mettant devant le fait accompli...  
>-Pff. Mais oui.<br>-Bon. D'accord. Crev...  
>-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça! Répéta une énième fois la jeun fille.<br>-Ouais bon... maugréa-t-il. P'tite fée?  
>-Oui? Répondit-elle avec un léger sourire satisfait.<br>-Je t'aime.

Levy écarquilla les yeux, puis sauta littéralement sur le mage d'acier pour l'embrasser devant les autres mages, ébahis d'entendre la voix de l'ancien phantom s'accorder avec des mots doux, et de voir Levy aussi démonstrative.

-Et t'as attendu qu'on soit en public pour me le dire?! Hurla-t-elle. Crétin! Fit elle en souriant. Nan, mais quel crétin...

Derrière, Mirajane boudait.

-Mira-nee, pourquoi tu boudes?  
>-Notre plan n'a pas marché...<br>-Mais ils sont ensemble, c'est le principal!  
>-Ouais. Dit, Lisa, on passe vite au prochain!<p>

* * *

><p>Voila! Je vous jure, mettre Gageel amoureux tout en respectant son caractère de cochon c'est très dur et honnêtement je ne pense pas avoir réussi... mais c'est fait, maintenant! Et pourquoi le plan n'a pas réussi ? Ben parce que le plan était destiné à être opérationnnel le lendemain soir x)<p>

Une p'tite review?


	5. Gerard X Erza

Yeyyy! Je suis de retouuuuuuuuuuuur!

Les reviews!

Taraimperatrice : Oui, Elle a essayé de résister mais bon, face aux sœurs Strauss qui résiste bien longtemps ? Perso je ne voudrais pas me retrouver face à elles ^^' J'aime pas l'idée que Levy soit faible, je part du principe qu'avec sa magie elle peut invoquer de la chips jusqu'à la bombe nucléaire, donc elle ne PEUT pas être faible. C'est pas parce qu'on est petite qu'on ne sait pas se défendre ! Merci de ton review !

R.N. Zuru : Ouais ça pour l'être elles le sont x) Compte sur moi ! Y'aura pas que les filles de la guilde, les autres vont s'en donner à cœur joie aussi ^^. C'est la phrase que j'utilise pour briller en société x) Personne ne comprends jusqu'à ce que l'éclair se fasse dans leur tête et que ton honneur soit sauf x) Gajeel, j'aime bien me le visualiser paumé face à ses sentiments, ça me fait rire x) alors, normal qu'il soit adorable, et notre Levy-chan le mérite, non ?

Dark White Fang : Au passage j'adore ton pseudo x) Oui, c'est ce que je craignais, mais il est pas facile à représenter non plus... ^^' j'ai vu vraiment peu de Gajeel dans des Fanfics qui ne sont pas OOC, malheureusement c'est dur d'échapper à la règle mais je fais des efforts. Mon premier Gajeel était bien pire x) Ben... en fait je voulais un petit sujet de mini-dispute mignonne entre les deux et j'ai trouvé que l'histoire du surnom, me frappe pas je me suis déjà autoflagellée pour ça T.T Oui, pareil, Et c'est vrai que Baella a le don de nous rendre accros à certains couples ! (par exemple, j'accrochais pas DU TOUT au Sting x Minerva ou au Rogue X Yukino, et au final j'en suis devenue fan XDD)

Klacec : Je lis en effet les scans mais je vois pas trop d'ou tu parles (a fond dans l'histoire avec Tartaros et a oublié presque tout les autres petits détails) Contente de voir que tu as aimé ! J'espère que celui-ci te plaira tout autant ! ^^

Allez, je vous laisse et bonne lecture !

PS : J'ai halluciné quand j'ai vu le nombre de caractère de celui-ci O.O''' je me suis lachée ^^'

* * *

><p>Les plans de Mira 5<p>

Operation Gerza!

Mirajane reprit doucement son souffle. Cette mission avec Erza allait finir par l'achever. Elle n'avait pas utilisé Satan Soul mais elle sentait que pour venir à bout de ce monstre elle en aurait besoin.  
>Erza venait de se faire avaler par cette immonde bestiole et Mirajane tentait de lacérer l'estomac de la créature pour libérer son amie, et elle se doutait qu'Erza tentait de faire de même. Lorsque deux ouvertures se firent, l'une par Mirajane l'autre par la mage aux armures, Erza sortit, étrangement sèche et flamboyante dans une armure plus que sexy.<p>

-Mirajane! Son point faible...  
>-C'est les bandes violettes sur ses poils. Plus qu'à la tuer.<p>

Plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvaient dans leur chambre d'hotel.  
>-Elle était plutôt coriace, celle-là...<br>-Tu l'as dit... souffla la Strauss. Dis-moi, Erza...  
>-Quoi,<br>-Ça te dit qu'on aille voir pour la récompense demain matin? Comme ça on pourra faire un peu de shopping, et se reposer avant de repartir à la guilde.  
>-C'est une bonne idée. Souffla Erza. Je vais prendre une douche.<p>

Peu douteraient que Mirajane n'avait pas que pour but de se reposer ou de faire du shopping. En effet, elle avait senti l'énergie d'un certain mage qu'appréciait beaucoup son amie Mirajane n'était pas sans savoir qu'entre la rousse et lui les évènements tumultueux n'avait jamais rien entaché. C'était l'autre ou personne. Et ça l'arrangeait bien. Meme en mission pas de repos pour l'amour!  
>Erza ressortit de la salle de bain. Cela faisait à peu près un an qu'elle avait abandonné l'idée de ne porter qu'une armure. Elle arborait maintenant une tenue qui ressemblait pas mal à celle de leur premier Daimaitou Enbu. Fairy Tail, après trois ans, restait depuis leur retour la guilde numéro un de Fiore. Sabertooth et Lamia Scale les suivait de très près.<p>

-Tu peux y aller, Mira. Fit Erza, coupant net les pensées de la démone.  
>-Merci... soupira celle-ci.<p>

Erza se séchait ses cheveux écarlates en se regardant dans un miroir. Sa peau pale contrastait avec ses mêches qui, mouillées semblaient quasiment noires. Elle sourit. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle et Mira n'étaient pas parties en mission. Elle était quasiment tout le temps fourrée avec Natsu, Grey, Lucy, Happy, Carla et Wendy mais depuis qu'ils étaient tous en couple excepté les deux Exceeds, Erza tenait la chandelle et ne faisait plus rien.

-C'est bien. Murmura-t-elle. Ils sont heureux.

Mais Erza était une humaine malgré tout. Ça lui faisait mal d'être mise de coté par ceux qu'elle considérait le plus comme ses frères et soeurs. Alors, Mirajane était là. Sa meilleure ennemie d'enfance était apparue comme une meilleure amie au moment ou elle n avait besoin.  
>Cette dernière sortit de la salle d'eau.<p>

-Bon, on va le faire ce shopping?  
>-Oui. Sourit Erza.<p>

Les deux jeunes femmes passèrent un aprés-midi en riant comme deux adolescentes. Shopping à en tuer un mort, manger un morceau dans un fast-food gras et tant pis pour les kilos... une virée entre copines que ne vivaient pas souvent les mages. Dans une boutique ou elles avaient passé déja une bonne heure. Mirajane sentit de nouveau l'énergie du meilleur ami d'enfance de la mage aux armures. Elle sélectionna une tenue au hasard sur un des portants de la boutique, et le fourra dans les mains d'Erza puis la poussa dans une cabine en lui disant:

-Essaie, ça va t'aller!

On imagine facilement l'état d'incompréhension de notre mage rousse préférée, qui se dit qu'il valait mieux eviter de se battre avec son amie et qui préféra se battre avec sa tenue.  
>De son coté, Mirajane sortit en trombe de la boutique, balaya du regard la rue, avisa sa cible, et marcha comme une démone ce qu'elle était, jusqu'à ladite cible.<p>

-Dis-donc toi! Depuis quand tu te dévoiles autant? L'invectiva-t-elle.  
>-Merci Mirajane, je vais bien, et je suis très heureux de te revoir... ironisa-t-il.<br>-Fait pas de blagues.  
>-Mon dieu... les filles de Fairy Tail sont vraiment caractérielles<br>Déplora-t-il, un petit sourire narquois au coin des lèvres. J'ai été innocenté. Expliqua-t-il.  
>-Comment ça?<br>-Ultia, il y a trois ans... tu sais qu'elle...  
>-Qu'elle s'est sacrifiée pour nous, oui... tu nous avais bien aidé tout de même aux Daimaitou Enbu.<br>-Merci. Donc, il y a quelques mois, elle a envoyé une lettre au conseil en disant qu'elle s'amendait pour mes actes, et ceux de Meldy aussi. Elle a aussi dit que Crime Sorciere était une guilde plus appropriée pour les criminels que la prison. Résultat, j'ai été innocenté, Meldy pareil, et les missions ne manquent pas. -Bonne nouvelle... Malheureusement Ultia restera éternellement une criminelle, maintenant, aux yeux du monde... -Pas qu'aux yeux du monde, aux siens aussi... soupira-t-il. Toujours est-il que je peux désormais sortir au grand jour sans trop de risques.  
>-Ben tiens, va l'annoncer à Erza! Cria-t-elle presque.<p>

Nous aurons tous deviné qui était la cible de Mirajane. Gérard se fit entrainer par la démone et ne comprit rien du tout.  
>En même temps. faites-vous attrapper comme ça par Mirajane et je pense que vous serez dans le même état. Question d'expérience personnelle... donc, Gérard se fit entrainer par une démone au sourire angélique dans une boutique de prêt-à-porter féminin. Non seulement la vendeuse lui faisait les yeux doux. mais Mirajane lui avait fait comprendre que si il avait le malheur de faire un seul pas dehors elle se vengerait. Pas qu'il n'ait pas envie de voir Erza mais... Vous aimeriez, messieurs, voir votre presque-petite-amie-mais-pas-vraiment-parce-que-c'est-compliqué, lui annoncer un truc méga important... devant une de ses amies qui a aussi pour second métier de vous enqui... pardon, de vous caser? Non? Et bien lui non plus.<p>

-C'est le bouquet... murmura-t-il.

Mirajane le fixa avec un regard de meurtre, avant de lancer angélique:  
>-Erza? Tu te débrouilles?<br>-Je hais les fermetures éclairs. Celles dans le dos, surtout.  
>-Attends, je viens t'aider. rit Mirajane<p>

Avant d'entrer dans la cabine, Mirajane lui hurla silencieusement: Tu t'en vas, je te fait la peau, c'est clair? Ce qui dissuada le mage des corps célestes de bouger.  
>La blanche aida son amie à fermer cette maudite fermeture avant de lancer en plein fou rire:<br>-Mais tu t'es battue ou quoi?  
>-Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est dur de s'habiller normalement quand tu utilises tes pouvoirs pour ça d'habitude.<br>-Oui mais la quand même... y'a que trois ouvertures! Rit encore Mirajane. Attends que j'arrange cette tignasse.  
>-Mira! Arranger, d'accord. M'arracher la tête, ça passe pas.<br>-Roh, c'est bon... Sors un peu de la qu'on t'admire à la lumière!  
>-On...?<p>

Mirajane ne se laissa pas le temps de répondre et poussa la mage aux armures avant qu'elle put protester pour sortir elle aussi. Oui, elle l'a poussée pour rentrer ET pour sortir. Quand Mira n'a pas envie d'être délicate, elle ne l'est pas... Erza, les yeux écarquillés, aperçut Gerard, et rougit comme une tomate avant de dire:

-Mais... mais... qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?  
>-Je me suis fait enlever... grimaça-t-il.<br>-Nan mais ho je suis pas une tortionnaire! Protesta Mirajane. Heureusement que tu es là, Erza, parce que j'ai envie de le baffer. Mais je veux pas mourir, alors...  
>-Et maintenant c'est moi qui passe pour une tortionnaire, Mira...<br>-Oh la la... Bouda-t-elle.  
>-Bref. Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer? Exigea la rousse.<br>-He bien disons que pendant que tu te battait avec ce que tu portes... -en passant, ça te va très bien!- Mon regard vif a aperçu cette tête bleue et je me suis dis que ce serait sympa qu'il te passe un p'tit bonjour.  
>-Ha. Et tu n'aurais pas pu faire la commission comme les gens normaux? Questionna Erza.<br>-Naaan! Il a quelque chose à te dire en plus alors moi je vais essayer cette petite merveille là... fit Mirajane tout en jetant un oeil à une robe parfaite pour elle au gout d'Erza. Donc c'est parfait, vous pouvez discuter!

Une fois Mirajane partie, Erza se frappa le front en maugréant.

-Elle aurait dit: Je vous laisse, je pars à la chasse! Que ç'aurait été pareil...  
>-Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, vous êtes caractérielles, vous les filles de Fairy Tail...<br>-Comment suis-je censée le prendre? Fit Erza de son fameux oeil de la mort qui tue.  
>-H... heu... t... très bien je te rassure... fit Gerard, une goutte de sueur froide perlant sur sa tempe.<br>-Alors tout va bien. Sourit son amie d'enfance, avant de se rendre compte de quelque chose. Minute... depuis quand tu te balades tête à découvert?  
>-C'est ce que voulais dire Mirajane tout à l'heure.<p>

Gerard lui expliqua ce qu'il pourrait appeler L'exaltante histoire de Gerard Fernandez innocenté. (Voila. Ceci signifiait que j'avais la flemme qu'il réexplique tout. Mais m'en voulez pas... #SBBBAAAAFFF# oui je continue je continue T.T)

-Je t'avoue que c'est peu banal. éluda Erza suite au récit.  
>-Oui, Meldy a eu du mal à le supporter. d'ailleurs. Elle a quasiment toujours vécu avec Ultear en tant que criminelle alors faire partie de l'autre monde...<br>-On pourrait en dire de même de toi, non?  
>-Pas vraiment, non... disons que tu es un sacré catalyseur d'esprit, Erza...<br>-Je suis censée comprendre que je t'ai empêché la dépression? Rit la jeune femme.  
>-À peu près... Rit Gerard en retour.<br>-J'ai entendu dire que tu as été aveugle pendant un moment... reprit Erza, sérieuse à nouveau.  
>-Je me suis crevé les yeux quand j'étais face aux Oracion Seis, lorsqu'ils sont sortis de prison. Pour échapper à l'illusion de Midnight.<br>-Pendant que...  
>-Tartaros vous attaquait.<p>

Erza garda le silence un moment. Lors de cette funeste période beaucoup de vies avaient été enlevées. Grey avait retrouvé son père et l'avait tué. Minerva était devenue une démone, et Gerard avait risqué la mort. Elle l'avait senti jusqu'au fond de ses tripes et mêmes s'ils en étaient sortis vainqueurs, le nom de Tartaros restait encore tabou pour Fairy Tail.

-Comment as-tu retrouvé la vue? Demanda Erza après quelques minutes de mutisme.  
>-Comment as-tu récupéré ton oeil? Retourna Gerard<br>-Je déteste quand tu réponds par une question.  
>-Polyussica.<br>-Je le savais, mais c'est mieux quand même. Tu lui a forcé la main ou... sourit Erza  
>-Nan figure-toi qu'elle a dit qu'elle t'aimait bien et qu'en vertu de ça, elle m'aiderait.<br>-Bon sang... quelle femme. "Déplora" Erza en souriant.  
>-Tu es tout aussi déconcertante, Erza.<br>-Elle ne s'est jamais teint les cheveux à cause de toi, le savais-tu? Réapparut Mirajane  
>-Nan mais tais-toi! Rugit Erza avant de se jeter sur la fille de Satan.<p>

Elles se bagarrèrent comme lorsqu'elles étaient enfants devant le jeune homme qui se disait qu'en plus d'être caractérielles, les mages féminines de Fairy Tail étaient terrifiantes. Après un arrachage de cheveux entre les deux meilleures ennemies, de plates excuses d'Erza et un petit déboursement des deux mages de Fairy Tail pour payer leurs vêtements, nos trois compères sortirent de la boutique. Mais Erza est une fille comme une autre sauf qu'elle au lieu de vêtements ce sont...

-Ooooooh... qu'elle est belle l'épée...

Les armes qui l'intéressent. Mirajane rit et Gerard sourit franchement. Erza avait l'air d'une enfant dans un magasin de jouet face à une épée qui aurait surement gagné un prix d'art. Gerard décida de prendre les chose en main et invita la belle rousse à entrer dans le magasin afin d'acheter cet objet qui l'hypnotisait tant. Une fois à l'intérieur, il réalisa que les deux femmes semblaient au paradis.

-À rajouter comme traits particuliers chez les filles de Fairy Tail... elles préfèrent les armes aux vêtements. Se dit-il, souriant intérieurement.

Une jeune femme à l'air hautain les dévisagea de derrière le comptoir. Gerard s'adossa à un mur en observant les deux femmes -ou plutot Erza, il faut l'avouer- faire leurs choix. Il rit interieurement en voyant la rousse embarquer une dizaine d'épée et se glisser dans une autre pièce en chercher d'autres suivie de Mirajane qui avait une tonne de... marteaux? Dans les bras. La jeune femme au comptoir s'approcha de lui d'un air aguicheur avant de commencer à le draguer franchement.

-Plutôt sexy... c'est de naissance le tatouage?  
>-Hm.<br>-Soit pas si froid. Allez viens, tes copines sont juste à coté, on pourrait s'amuser un peu...  
>-Merci mais je ne suis pas intéressé.<br>-Allez...  
>-J'ai dit non.<p>

Cela continua plusieurs minutes. Erza avait fait ses choix (une demi douzaines d'épées...) et revint dans la salle principale. En voyant Gerard se faire draguer ouvertement par une véritable pimbêche, elle hurla après un énième refus du jeune homme:

-ET EN PLUS Il A UNE FIANCÉE!

Tout ça sous les yeux de Mirajane.  
>La jeune femme roula les épaules d'un air hautain quand la rousse s'approcha avec des yeux meurtriers. (Elle défend son bifteck quand même.)<p>

-Et elle est où, cette... Fiancée?

Gerard souffla un "Désolé" à Erza avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche puis en répondant:

-Juste ici.

Erza, complètement HS, fut ranimée par Mirajane explosée de rire.

-Ha si tu voyais ta tête Erza... ça mérite une photo...  
>-Brûle en enfer. marmonna la mage chevalier<p>

Une fois les armes réglées et stockées, toute notre joyeuse bande sortit du magasin, Gerard ne cessant des lors de se confondre en excuses.

-Stop, c'est bon Gerard... souffla Erza, les joues un peu rouges. Evitons le sujet, ça vaut mieux.

Mais si nos tourteraux étaient gênés, on devine bien que Mirajane, elle, se délectait de toutes ces histoires. Elle fomenta un plan machiaveliquoromantique (Oui j'invente des mots, mais on s'en shtroumpfe), et lança à l'adresse du maitre de Crime Sorciere:

-Et si tu nous accompagnais jusqu'à Fairy Tail? Ça m'étonnerais pas que Wendy, Natsu et les autres soient heureux de te revoir, et le Maitre aura surement des choses à te dire...  
>-Pourquoi pas. On part aujourd'hui? Demanda-t-il.<br>-Non, On va récupérer la récompense demain et on s'en va Répondit Erza.  
>-Très bien. Je vous accompagnerais. Annonça Gerard, avant de noter que le soleil se couchait. Bon, je vais demander à Meldy de prendre la tête de Crime Sorciere une journée supplémentaire... Ça ne va pas la tuer, elle adore ça. Grimaça-t-il. À demain.<br>-À demain.

Les deux femmes rentrèrent à l'Hotel, et dans le silence le plus complet, elles se préparèrent pour la nuit, se couchèrent et dormirent en attendant le lendemain.

De son coté, Gerard marchait de son pas tranquille si caractéristique. (Oui, je trouve qu'il a une démarche différente des autres... faut pas faire gaffe j'ai parfois des constatations bizarres!) Il pensait à son baiser avec la belle Scarlet. Dire qu'il en avait interrompu un, trois ans plus tôt... Il devait s'avouer qu'il en mourrait d'envie. Erza avait très légèrement vieilli pendant les trois dernières années, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que les deux petits plis entre ses sourcils lorsqu'elle les fronçait étaient adorables. Il rit intérieurement de lui-même. Et voila, maintenant il était en mode lovey-dovey... "Ne te fais pas d'illusion, Gerard. Se dit-il. Ça n'a pas changé en trois ans. Elle mérite beaucoup mieux que toi." Comme quoi, pour ce qui est de la tête de mule ils se sont bien trouvés... Bref. Tout en méditant profondément, il arriva à Crime Sorcière. Il entra et trouva Meldy en train de discuter avec Angel des Oracion Seis. Desormais, ce terme etait le nom de l'equipe qu'elle formait avec Racer et Midnight. La jeune femme le remarqua puis lança à Meldy:  
>-À ben tiens, te voila reléguée au poste de seconde. Tant mieux, comme ça je peux t'embêter.<br>-À d'autres... marmonna la mage aux liens sensoriels. Ha, Gerard-Sama, des nouvelles intéressantes?  
>-En effet, mais je dois avouer qu'elles sont plus à titre personnel.<p>

Meldy le gratifia d'un regard qui signifiait: "Tu as intérêt à m'en dire plus!" Bon sang... on voyait bien que la fille d'Ul avait élevé cette effroyable gamine. Enfin, gamine... Toujours est-il qu'Ultia avait bien laissé sa marque sur Meldy.

-Rien de nouveau, de ton coté?  
>-Oh, si, si... mais comme t... vous, à titre personnel.<p>

Gerard la gratifia d'un oeil moralisateur. Le tutoiement était réservé au privé. Gerard avait beau savoir que la guilde Crime Sorciere était la pour que l'on puisse se repentir de ses péchés passés, il n'en oubliait pas que la plupart des membres étaient des criminels souvent en bandes organisées. Afin d'éviter tout risque de révolte qui serait néfaste pour la guilde, Gerard avait donc maintenu à Ultia et Meldy, à la création, qu'en public, elles se devraient de lui vouer le respect qu'on doit à un maitre de guilde. Meldy avait toujours du mal avec ce principe, mais c'en était ainsi. Si même son second se comportait avec respect au maitre, les autres le devaient aussi, et ça évitait les conflits.

-Bref. Meldy, viens dans mon bureau, j'ai plusieurs choses à te dire et certains détails à régler.  
>-Bien.<p>

Meldy suivit le jeune homme jusqu'au premier étage de la guilde.

-Bon, les nouvelles?  
>-Tu me remplaceras demain et après-demain.<br>-Encore? Mais dis-moi, Gerard, c'est que tu as l'air d'avoir beaucoup de choses à faire en dehors de la guilde.  
>-Beaucoup? Non. Je vais juste rendre une petite visite à Fairy Tail. Il parait que Makarov-Sama a plusieurs choses à me dire...<br>-Bon, si c'est Makarov... souffla Meldy, pensive. Mais d'où le tiens-tu?  
>-Mirajane Strauss.<br>-Mais encore?  
>-Qui te dit qu'il y en a plus?<br>-Tu ne te précipiterais pas comme ça si il n'y avait pas avec elle un des mages que tu apprécies... Du style Natsu ou Wendy...Quand j'y pense, dans cette guilde, ils font foison...  
>-... Bon sang, tu es aussi sarcastique qu'Ultia, des fois... Il y avait Erza.<p>

Meldy fixa Gerard quelques minutes, au point qu'il en fronça les sourcils et se demanda ce qu'elle avait. Puis, elle éclata d'un rire franc quoique légèrement moqueur. Le maitre de Crime Sorciere la fixa, dubitatif.

-Meldy?  
>-Hahahahaha! Rit-elle encore. Je suis peut-etre aussi sarcastique qu'elle, toujours est-il qu'elle avait raison!<br>-Raison sur quoi? Demanda Gerard, décidément toujours aussi perdu.  
>-Tu te souviens quand tu avais emprunté l'identité de Mystogan, aux Daimaitou Enbu?<br>-Oui. Où veux tu en venir?  
>-Quand tu t'es battu contre le mage saint, la...<p>

Gerard grimaça. Les chatouilles, et le plat épicé. Aie.

-Tu sais ce qu'Ultia m'a dit?  
>-Non, pas encore...<br>-"Cet idiot ferait n'importe quoi, jusqu'à aller se trahir, juste pour épater Erza." Pouffa Meldy avant de repartir dans un éclat de rire tonitruant.

Le geste de tête désespéré de Gerard était surtout destiné à masquer les très légères rougeur sur ses joues. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être intimidé ou en colère. Alors, comme ça, non seulement Ultia s'était permise de se moquer allègrement de lui en cachette, mais en plus elle avait pris un malin plaisir à inculquer à Meldy qu'il avait un gros, gros faible pour la mage aux armures, quand bien même son élève le savait déjà.

-C'est bon, tu as fini? Lança-t-il.  
>-N... Non... pfffffhahahahaha! "Répondit" La jeune fille.<p>

Gerard soupira. La soirée allait être très longue...

Après une nuit sans rêves, Erza sentit le soleil sur sa peau. Elle n'était visiblement pas tres reveillée. Une voix lui dit alors:  
>-Erza... il faut se réveiller...<br>-Non Maitre Makarov laissez-moi dormir... annonna-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.  
>-Non Erza je suis quand même plus jeune que Makarov.<br>-Natsu si tu me laisse pas je te bute, compris?  
>-Erza, c'est Gerard la.<br>-Gerard?!

À l'entente de ce nom, Erza ouvrit grand ses yeux gris et se redressa si rapidement qu'elle se cogna à son ami d'enfance avec violence.

-Désolée, désolée... fit-elle en massant son front.  
>-Nan c'est rien... si j'avais su que j'étais un réveil aussi efficace je t'aurais évité... grimaça-t-il.<br>-Hahahahahahaha!

Nous aurons tous compris que c'était Mira qui riait ainsi. (Et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Adore les mettre dans des situations gênantes ces deux-la gniark gniark gniark... *SSBBBAAAAAAAAFFF!* Oui je continue...)  
>Donc, d'un coté nous avons Mira qui se fend la poire et de l'autre deux mages qui ont failli se fendre le crane. Youpi.<br>Erza se tourna vers la démone, en colère.

-Tu n'aurais pas pu me réveiller?  
>-Non Erza. Rit-elle.<br>-Et pourquoi donc?  
>-Parce que je ne veux pas mourir?<br>-Précise ta pensée...  
>-Erza, toute la guilde sait à quel point tu peux être désagréable le matin. Les personnes qui peuvent te reveiller sans tenter le diable tiennent sur les doigts d'une main...<p>

Erza soupira. Elle devait avouer que sa meilleure ennemie n'avait pas tout à fait tort.  
>Elle poussa légèrement Gerard, sortit ses jambes du lit et se leva.<p>

-Bon, vous sortez ou vous comptez que je me balade en pyjama toute la journée? Questionna-t-elle.

Gerard sortit tranquillement tandis que Mirajane continuait de rire. Erza soupira. Bon sang, Mirajane... Le jour ou elle décidera de s'occupper de ses oignons, celle-la... He oui. Erza avait compris que le taux élevé de couples dans la guilde récemment avait pour origine Mirajane. Étrangement, peu le savaient, excepté ses "Victimes" et sa soeur.  
>Erza n'avait pas besoin de se changer comme elle l'avait prétendu. Un peu de sa magie suffisait, mais elle avait besoin d'être seule. Le matin la faisait toujours réfléchir. Elle regarda le jour se lever par la fenêtre et le ciel passer d'un bleu foncé au bleu clair. Elle sourit, utilisa sa magie, arrangea sa chevelure écarlate qui avait bien besoin d'un coup de peigne. Elle sortit et découvrit sans surprise Mirajane qui chantonnait, et Gerard, le regard perdu. Si ses yeux avaient pu parler, sans nul doute qu'ils auraient hurlé un "Sauvez-moi!" Ou quelque chose du genre.<p>

-C'est bon?

Sa question voulait autant dire: "On peut partir?" Que "Tu as fini de chanter?" Ou "Tu es sur que tout va bien?" Et tout le monde comprends pourquoi.

-Oui oui! On y vaaa! Chantonna encore une fois Mirajane.

De quoi être désespéré.  
>Gerard se pencha vers Erza avant de lui souffler discrètement:<p>

-Elle est toujours comme ça?  
>-Mirajane est souvent de bonne humeur mais elle est comme ça quand elle forme un couple. C'est tellement souvent en ce moment que je ne compte même plus... soupira la jeune femme.<br>-Ho. C'est...  
>-Spécial? Elle réussit à former des couples impossible alors oui c'est spécial.<br>-D'un coup je trouve qu'elle fait légèrement peur.  
>-Ca je le sais depuis qu'elle est arrivée à Fairy Tail...<p>

Ils arrivèrent face à la maison du maire de la ville, et entrèrent.

-Bienvenue! J'ai entendu que l'horrible monstre qui nous attaquait a été tué hier! Prodigieux!  
>-Je vous remercie.<br>-Seulement la recompense ne pourra être donnée que si uniquement deux mages participent à la mission... ricana l'homme.

Gerard s'avança. De une, cet homme était visiblement malhonnête, de deux, il semblait cupide, et de trois...

-Mais... on peut s'arranger... Souffla le maire tout en passant un regard lubrique sur les deux femmes.

De trois, il matait un peu trop Erza à son gout. Il prit la parole:

-Aucun arrangement ne doit être pris. Je n'ai pas participé à leur mission. Je me suis juste proposé de les accompagner jusqu'à leur guilde.

Il semblait que le regard était une des armes fatales des enfants de la tour du Paradis, car dès que le maire pervers regarda Gerard bien en face, il blêmit, avant de donner la récompense prestement et de les congédier.  
>Mirajane ne se priva pas, d'ailleurs, de le lui faire remarquer. Ils arrivèrent à Fairy Tail en début d'après-midi.<br>Après un court entretien entre les deux maitres de guilde, chacun demanda des nouvelles et comme d'habitude, la fête improvisée vira en bataille, rapidement calmée par le quatuor de choc nommé MELLPCG. Mirajane, Erza, Lisanna et Lucy Pour le Calme de la Guilde. Mais le soir était déja là, et ce fut à contrecoeur que notre chère tête bleue dut quitter la guilde des fées.  
>Sans surprise, Erza sortit avec lui, juste pour profiter des dernieres minutes.<br>Elle brisa le silence:

-C'est bon de te revoir... et de savoir que tu ne risques plus rien du coté de la justice...  
>-Ca me fait plaisir de te voir, à moi aussi...<p>

Ils continuèrent leurs marche, en silence. Jusqu'à ce que Gerard se stoppe et qu'il prit Erza dans ses bras. N'importequi ne les connaissant pas aurait vu l'étreinte d'amis qui se disent aurevoir, mais eux savaient que c'était beaucoup plus que ça. Erza souffla si bas qu'il était pratiquement sur qu'il ne devait pas l'entendre:

-J'ai plus la force de jouer...

Il lui murmura alors à l'oreille:

-Moi non plus...  
>-Je croyais que tu avais une fiancée?<br>-Oui. Mais la fiancée que j'ai, c'est l'ombre de ton sourire. Moi non plus je ne veux plus jouer, Erza.

Et la, ce fut le choc. Le baiser semblait leur durer des heures, ou tout du moins voulaient-ils le croire. C'était plus que ces baisers chastes qui valent un je t'aime. Ce maigre contact signifiait espoir, chance, avenir. Juste une des notes de la musique qu'étaient leurs sentiments.

Lorsqu'Erza regarda Gerard s'éloigner, tout deux un sourire sur le visage, elle se dit que finalement, elle allait remercier Mirajane et ses idées.

-Tu peux sortir. Je sais que tu es la.  
>-Ooooh... c'était si beauu! Haaa... j'adore mon boulot d'entremetteuse.<p>

Erza sourit, et leva les yeux. La lune et Mirajane pour seuls témoins, ce n'était pas si mal...

* * *

><p>Fiouuuu! Il m'a fallu du courage pour le pondre, celui-la. Pourquoi? Parce que j'adore la relation entre ces deux-la... ils sont toujours dans des situations pas possible au point que des fois on en oublie leur relation torturée au possible. Ce n'est pas facile de retranscrire ça, j'espère y être arrivée. En plus, je voulais sortir des sentiers battus, donc voila un one-shot essentiellement hors de la guilde comme j'en fais presque jamais! Allez, gros bisous, et n'hesitez pas a laisser des reviews!<p> 


	6. Bacchus x Cana

Coucou! C'est moi, Malycea! Je suis contente de vous retrouver pour le 6 eme One-Shot!  
>J'ai vu que le dernier a beaucoup plu, ca me fait vraiment plaisir! D'autant que ça n'a pas été facile de l'écrire... enfin plutôt de le commencer! En tout cas, je vous remercie de vos reviews!<p>

Les reviews:

Mystwalker25: Moi aussi je t'aime XDD. Ha, une fan du Gerza. (enfin, rien qu'en voyant ton pseudo... .) Merci du compliment! Oui, que ferait-on sans Mira, je te le demande bien U.U Alors, la, j'en sais rien du tout, j'avais mis ça au pif du pif alors on va dire que, hein x) He bien... A toi de lire la suite!

joandra777: Oui, Gerza un jour Gerza toujours! Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occuperais d'eux aussi, ça fait partie des plans de notre chère Mira ^^ Merci de ta review!

Taraimperatrice: Faut bien qu'elles grandissent, ces deux-là, aussi! XD en tant que femmes les plus fortes de Fairy Tail, elle peuvent pas non plus se permettre de laisser leur rivalité d'enfant entacher leur travail ^^ Ben, je sais pas, ça m'a fait délirer d'imaginer Mira avec des marteaux... J'ai rigolé pendant trois heures avec ça ^^' Ouais, la vendeuse elle devait mal se sentir, mais bon, c'est pour le bien de la communauté U.U Ha oui, la scène du réveil... Je me suis inspirée de ma propre expérience pour cette scène. Sauf que moi j'ai passé un peu plus de temps à comprendre que mon meilleur ami voulait me réveiller, j'ai passé tous nos profs en revues XDDD Il est même carrément suicidaire, le mec XDD Hé bien tu as tout compris sur la suite, ma chère! Bientot tu feras tout à ma place! Nan je rigole, j'aime trop écrire sur ça pour ça XD Merci de ta reviews!

R.N. Zuru: Oui, quelle logique x) J'ai adore ton Gajeel paumé dans sa life, je me suis tapée une barre en regardant des fanarts sur le Gajeel x Levy et en y repensant. x) ben va falloir attendre, elles ont encore du boulot avant de penser à elles XDDD Ouais, j'suis géniale pour inventer des mots, c'est un de mes talents *jemelapètepasdutout* Merci du compliment! J'espère que la suite te plaira ^^

FairyTail-Os: Ca me fait plaisir que tu aies aimé. Ben faut bien un peu d'humour ou ça part en sucette-guimauve xDD J'espère qu'elle te plaira, la suite ^^

* * *

><p>Les plans de Mira 6<p>

Opération Baccana!

Lisanna s'esclaffait sur son lit. Mirajane était en train de lui faire un rapport COM-PLET sur sa dernière mission avec Titania. Autant dire que les deux soeurs s'amusaient énormément.

-Mon dieu, Lisanna, tu l'aurais vue! Elle a bondi sur la fille de la boutique comme une lionne!  
>-On dirait que notre Erza est possessive... ricana Lisanna. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas...<p>

Lisanna avait un peu boudé en apprennant que Mirajane avait formé un couple sans elle, puis, trop curieuse et avare de détails, sa légère colère se dissippa.

-Et quand ils se sont embrassés, j'en avais les larmes aux yeux tellement c'était beau!  
>-Dire que j'ai loupé ça! Ton sens de l'observation est hors-pair, Mira-nee!<br>-Je n'irais pas jusque-là... sourit la plus âgée.  
>-Hum... Oh, ça me fait penser que Macao s'est encore évanoui aujourd'hui...<br>-Ha bon? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, cette fois?  
>-Romeo et Wendy se sont embrassés devant lui! S'esclaffa Lisanna.<br>-Nooon! Si?  
>-Oui...<p>

Vous aurez donc compris à quoi se résumait la discussion de notre Agence Strauss pour Couples de Mages.  
>La porte de l'appartement que partageaient les Strauss grinça désagréablement. Les deux femmes se retournèrent en un coup pour voir apparaître l'imposante silhouette de leur frère.<br>Elfman avait l'air autant fatigué que de mauvaise humeur.

-Bonsoir Elf-nii-chan! Sourit Lisanna.  
>-Salut... repondit son frère en s'asseyant sur une chaise.<br>-La journée a été dure? Compatit Mirajane, quand bien même ne savait-elle rien de cette journée.  
>-Je ne ferais plus JAMAIS de mission avec cette femme de Raijin! Maugréa-t-il.<p>

Mirajane sourit intérieurement. Tout s'expliquait. Jusque-là, Mirajane avait hésité à jouer un rôle entre Evergreen et Elfman. Après tout... c'est leur problème, s'était-elle dit. Et puis, la femille c'est sacré... Sauf que voila. Ils se chamaillaient constamment... en n'allant pas plus loins que des yeux doux, des missions ou des plaisanteries. Et puis Elfman avait finalement déclaré sa flamme à la jeune femme, qui avait, à la plus grande suprise de certains, répondu par un baiser fulgurant. Depuis, Elfman rentrait souvent épuisé des missions qu'il effectuait avec les Raijinshu.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

La réponse de son frère fut tonnante. Evergreen se faisait un peu trop approcher, et non seulement elle l'acceptait mais elle appréciait. Donc, Elfman avait un peu piqué une crise de jalousie et ils s'étaient disputés.  
>Mirajane soupira. Bon sang, les hommes...<p>

-Va t'excuser, grand dadais. La seule chose qu'elle voulait voir c'est si tu étais jaloux, si tu tenais à elle. Pas que tu crises. Alors vas-y! Lança-t-elle à son petit frère.

Et bizarrement, celui-ci ne se fit pas prier. Mirajane se laissa aller sur le lit.

-Ne, Mira-nee... j'ai invité les filles ce soir, ça te dit une pyjama party?

Mirajane sourit. Oh, génial. Soirée entre copines-potins-occasions de former des couples.

-Et à mon avis, Elfman et Evergreen vont surtout se réconcilier sur l'oreiller... ricana la plus jeune.

Ha... oui... allusions perverses aussi. Mirajane ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma bien dix fois, lui donnant ainsi une ressemblance frappante et parfaitement réaliste d'un poisson hors de l'eau. Allons bon. Elle avait oublié comme souvent que Lisanna savait beaucoup de choses.  
>Mais la plus agée des Strauss reprit vite contenance. Ce soir-la allait etre détonnant.<p>

Leurs amies arrivèrent toutes en même temps, escortées de Lisanna, rapportant des livres de blagues, des fraisiers (on se demande qui...), des chips, de l'alcool, un pied de biche, et du maquillage.

Mirajane écarquilla les yeux. Ses amies lui devraient des explications. Elles s'assirent toutes en rond sur le lit de la jeune femme.

-Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce que ça, ça fait ici? S'étrangla-t-elle en désignant le pied de biche.

Lisanna regarda Lucy, puis baissa la tête d'un geste mi-blasé mi désespéré.

-On a du décrocher Natsu... soufflèrent-elles.

Réplique qui arracha un fou rire chez les autres, imaginant aisément une touffe rose s'accrochant à sa petite amie comme à une bouée de sauvetage.  
>Lucy déplora:<p>

-Il ne changera jamais...

Mais Lucy sourit derrière sa remarque. Au final, ça l'arrangeait bien. Mirajane promena son regard sur ses amies. Il y avait Lisanna, Kinana, Cana, Erza, Juvia (mon dieu, tout les A... O.O), Wendy, Levy, Lucy (et trois Y!) et elle.  
>Mirajane sourit:<p>

-Bon, on fait quoi?

Les jeunes femmes se regardèrent et haussèrent leurs épaules. Ce fut Lisanna, qui, affalée comme un phoque sur le lit, proposa:

-On a qu'à faire un jeu de devinettes!  
>-Du genre?<p>

Lisanna ricana.

-Devinettes sur les garçons, bien sur!

Toutes approuvèrent. Elle inscrivirent les noms des garçons qu'elles connaissaient, puis les fourrèrent dans un chapeau. Mirajane fut la première à tirer. Parfait. Songea-t-elle.

-Bon... est-ce qu'il est... beau? Demanda Kinana.  
>-Hum... ouais, sur un certain point de vue...<br>-D'accord... souffla Lucy. Est-ce qu'il est calme?  
>-Oui. En règle générale.<br>-Ça réduit pas mal la liste, la majorité sont des excités de première! Nota Cana. Il est dans notre guilde?  
>-Non.<br>-Quel est son type de magie? Demanda Wendy.  
>-C'est un dragon Slayer.<p>

Toutes les filles se regardèrent amusées avant de lancer en parfaite synchronisation:

-Rogue!  
>-Ouais! À ton tour Lisanna.<p>

Et ce fut ainsi, tour à tour. Cana dut tirer un papier. Elle fixa le nom insrit, rougit presque imperceptiblement, puis se repris et lança:

-Ok!  
>-De notre guilde?<br>-Non.  
>-Beau à voir?<br>-Particulier.  
>-Fort?<br>-Ouais.  
>-Blond?<br>-Nan.  
>-Brun?<br>-Non.  
>-Cheveux noirs?<br>-Oui.  
>-Bacchus? Roucoulèrent presque les deux soeurs.<br>-Hum hum...

À chaque question, la fille de Guildartz rougissait un peu plus. Mirajane se dit qu'elle devait mener l'enquête, et pour cela, elle se rendit aux toilettes. (Wow... quel endroit.)  
>Elle ressortit deux minutes plus tard, sourit de manière quasiment diabolique avant de clamer comme une confidence:<p>

-He bien... Guildartz va se foutre par la fenêtre s'il l'apprends...  
>-S'il apprends quoi, Mira? Demanda Lisanna, les sourcils froncés.<br>-Que sa chère et fragile petite fille a un gros, gros faible pour un alcoolique pervers d'une autre guilde!  
>-Mais... Mais... que... qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Mira? Osa Cana.<br>-Je raconte que tu as l'air d'être tombée dans un volcan tellement tu es rouge.  
>-Il s'est déjà passé un truc entre vous, non? Demanda Lucy, très interessée.<br>-hm... soirée... Alcool... rendez-vous... plage... marmonna Cana pas très distinctement.

Mirajane savourait sa victoire qu'elle savait deja gagnée. Comment rapprocher deux alcooliques? En les faisant boire!

-Compte même pas sur moi pour ça, Mira. Contra Cana.  
>-Mince, j'ai parlé à voix haute?<p>

Toutes soupirèrent. Lisanna remarqua:

-Ca va pas être facile de vous rapprocher...  
>-Qui a dit que je le voulais? C'est un pervers. Qui cache bien ses secrets, mais un pervers. Ce n'est que physiquement qu'il m'attire. Mentit Cana.<br>-Ses secrets? Quels secrets? Fit Levy, les yeux papillonnants.

Cana ricana. (Rimes... je vous aimes... rimes... je vous aimes! *sur l'air de Femmes je vous aimes* #SBBBBBAFFF# oui j'continue...) Quitte à se faire harceler, autant s'amuser un peu.  
>D'autant qu'elle savait que Mirajane ne croyait pas un mot de sa prétendue attirance physique.<p>

-Il prétends avoir mis plein de filles dans son lit mais il est puceau. Rit la jeune brune.

Wendy rougit en se bouchant les oreilles, tout comme Juvia qui secoua la tete en pleine ebullition.

-Pas de secrets commes ça, j'ai pas encore l'âge...  
>-Ju... Juvia ne veut pas savoir ce genre de choses!<p>

Toutes les autres filles rirent. Imaginer ce grand dragueur pervers dans cette situation était vraiment très drôle.

-Comment tu sais ça?  
>-Une fois il etait soul, j'etais dans le meme bar que lui, il est monte sur sa table et il a hurlé: J'SUIS PUCEEEAAAAAAAU VENEZ MEDMOIZELLES! Pouffa la jeune brune. Et il raconte toujours la vérité quand il est soul.<p>

La soiree se deroula ainsi, discutant de choses de filles, et riant. Inutile de vous dire que les petits-amis de nos mages en couple écoutaient à la porte. Ce fut ainsi que chacun apprit que les filles pouvaient être perverses, que Bacchus etait puceau et que Cana avait un faible pour ce dernier. Et vraiment, je ne vais pas vous dire qu'ils avaient un plan digne de Mirajane dans la tête...

Le lendemain matin, nos demoiselles se reveillerent difficilement.

-Mirajane, t'as ronflé toute la nuit...  
>-Lisanna, tu viens actuellement de me faire une centaine de bleus.<br>-Erza, tu es lourde...

Dans des gemissements bien féminins, nos joyeuses amies se sont donc levées, les yeux encore embrumés de sommeil. Lucy manquait de piquer du nez dans son bol de chocolat à la cannelle, Wendy dormait à moitié sur la table... et Mirajane, elle, passait le plumeau sur les meubles, seule à être bien réveillée.  
>C'était sans compter sur la sonnette des soeurs Strauss. Toutes les filles se réveillèrent de maniere fulgurante. Elle se levèrent toutes pour ouvrir la porte en trombe. Là, cinq têtes masculines se dessinèrent, les yeux ébahis.<p>

-Heu... les filles? Fit remarquer Mirajane. Vous êtes en nuisettes.  
>-HAAAAAAAAAAAA! HENTAI! Hurlèrent-elles en envoyant un oreiller sur les visages de nos pauvres amis.<br>Mirajane leur adressa un sourire d'excuse et demanda.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici?  
>-Ben...<p>

Une fois n'est pas coutume, toutes les filles s'etaient changées en un éclair pour écouter leurs amis parler.

-Ben... commença un jeune homme aux cheveux roses. Y'a un concours de boissons à Acalifa...  
>-Et... nous, en tant qu'hommes, on se doit d'y aller! Expliqua un homme de haute stature.<br>-Et on se demandait si Cana voudrait venir. Avança un exhibitionniste au cheveux noirs.  
>-Paç'qu'elle a une sacrée descente. Lança un piercing-man.<br>-Et puis on pourrait s'amuser! Finit un jeune homme qui avait l'air d'avoir quelques années de moins que ses comparses.

Les jeunes femmes s'entreregardèrent et Wendy fixa le regard du plus jeune, puis lança, claquante:

-Ne rêve pas, je ne vais pas te laisser y aller.  
>-Mais...<br>-De une, l'alcool, ce n'est pas pour les mineurs, et de deux...

Elle afficha une mine boudeuse.

-Tu m'avais promis qu'on irait à Akane ensemble, aujourd'hui...

Romeo, car c'était bien lui, regarda ses acolytes, déglutit, fixa Wendy puis abandonna.

-Mouais... rougit-il. J'avais oublié.

Wendy afficha un sourire victorieux. Elle embrassa son petit-ami sur la joue, faisant apparaître une teinte cramoisie à son visage, puis disparut rassembler ses affaires chez la blanche. Les jeunes femmes reportèrent leur attention sur nos cinq compères, bien que l'un d'eux soit désormais hors-course.

-Si tu rentres soul, je t'étrangle. Prévint Lucy en fixant son petit-ami.  
>-Juvia est d'accord avec Lucy-san, Grey-koi. Menaça la femme de l'eau.<p>

Levy ne dit rien, mais le dragon slayer d'acier sentit qu'elle lui assurait les mêmes représailles s'il revenait en état d'ébriété. Mirajane et Lisanna fixèrent leur frère, et la plus jeune lança:

-Inutile de te dire que c'est la même pour toi. Sauf que là, on sera trois pour t'étriper si besoin est.  
>-Ouais... Nee-san, je dois te parler une minute.<p>

La jeune femme suivit son frere, l'ecouta sans mot dire pendant une minute, papillonna les yeux et battit des mains.

-On voit que tu es de la famille! Lança-t-elle.

On se demande bien pourquoi elle a dit ça, entre nous. Et bien, oui, comme je l'ai dit précédemment, nos amis sans le "e" avaient une petite idée dans la tête, et cette idée avait pour but de faire se suicider Guildarts. Pardon, de caser Cana. Inutile de dire que ces messieurs s'étaient fixé l'objectif de se foutre de Guildarts et de Bacchus, qui auront surement chacun un arret cardiaque quand ils apprendront le lien qu'ils auront prochainement, et qu'ils se moquaient pas mal de la mise en couple ou non de ces deux alcooliques... Mais, voila qu'ils n'avaient pas prevu un petit facteur gênant. Mirajane. Pas une démone pour rien, hein? Elle avait clairement fait comprendre à notre joyeuse bande qu'elle ne tolèrerait pas que leur plan échoue. Et voilà comment Natsu, Grey, Gajeel et Elfman se sont retrouvés dans un train accompagnés d'une brune et d'une blanche qui jacassaient sur divers sujets inintéressants à leur gout. En même temps, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien intéresser nos deux dragons slayers à part le fait qu'ils avaient une prodigieuse envie de vomir et que l'idée de rendre leur petit-déjeuner était diablement tentante? Rien. Donc, nous résumons. Mirajane et Cana discutent, pas de problème. On est entre copines. Gajeel et Natsu sont tous verts. Habituel. On est chez les dragons slayers. Donc, ce qui nous reste en état de marche, ce sont Grey et Elfman, qui ont pour une fois le point commun de laisser leur musculature à l'air pour le plus grand bonheur de la gente féminine. Il y a le brun presque ténébreux aux tablettes sexy, puis il y a le nounours baraqué. Inutile de vous dire que Mirajane avait, on en a l'habitude, tout vu.  
>La jeune femme vit rouge. Nan mais ho!<p>

-Les filles, tout ces gars, la! Fit-elle en désignant lesdits gars. Ils ont TOUS une copine. Je ne me suis pas embêtée à la leur dégoter pour que vous fichiez tout en l'air. Alors vous y touchez, j'vous étripe.

Bon. Claire, nette et précise, la Mira. Le regard qu'elle leur avait lancé dissuada l'intégralité des femmes du wagon de bouger un cil.  
>Elle se rassit, satisfaite. Cana la fixa un moment avant de se dire que Mirajane était vraiment incroyable.<p>

Une fois arrivés à Acalifa, notre joyeuse bande rechercha l'emplacement d'un concours de boissons, à savoir dans un charmant petit canapé-bar.  
>Mirajane esquissa un sourire en avisant un homme à l'étrange chignon derrière la tête. Natsu, qui s'était très bien remis du voyage, hurla alors:<p>

-Yoooooo l'acoolique!

Hurlement que Mirajane assomma littéralement d'un magistral coup de poing sur la tête du dragon slayer. Toutes les personnes présentes dans le bar se retournèrent et remarquèrent l'air meurtrier de la jeune femme. Cela suffit à en faire fuir la totalité, excepté "l'alcoolique" que le malheureux assomé venait d'apostropher.

-Tiens, Fairy Tail. Vous venez pour le concours?  
>-Aye! ressuscita Natsu.<p>

Cana croisa les bras sur son ventre en fixant l'homme de Cerberus. Pas étonnant qu'il soit là. Seulement la cartomancienne s'inquiétait de la réaction de son amie la démone. Elle connaissait assez Mirajane pour concevoir qu'elle fomentait déjà un coup tordu. La jeune brune soupira puis baissa la tête. Elle ne savait pas trop si elle devait s'en réjouir ou en pleurer. Toujours était-il que Mira avait quelque chose dans la tête.  
>Et justement, dans la tête de notre amie caseuse à plein temps, s'était déjà dessiné tout un plan. Elle-même ne savait pas comme elle savait que ça marcherait mais bon... elle sourit, et partit parler au barman:<p>

-Bonjour! C'est ici le concours de boisson, non?  
>-Oui! Bienvenue mademoiselle.<br>-Parfait. Excusez-moi, mais j'aurais un service à vous demander...  
>-Dites-moi...<p>

Mirajane murmura son plan à l'homme, qui sourit et annonça:

-Mais bien sur!

Mirajane rejoint Cana, qui s'était affalée sur un des canapés. Elle préféra se taire, l'effet de surprise sur les deux tourteraux étant sa principale arme.

-Bon! Cria le Barman. Tous les participants son insrits? Bien. Je vais appeller à tour de rôle les candidats. Ils devront chacun boire jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent souls. Compris?  
>-Oui!<br>-Bien, j'appelle Mirajane Strauss.

Mirajane s'avança, fit un clin d'oeil discret au barman et se mit à boire le verre qu'il venait de poser devant elle. Elle rit intérieurement en pensant à son plan. Une fois le verre posé, elle se mit à simuler son ébriété. Le barman sourit, sachant tres bien que le verre qu'elle avait eu sous les yeux était de l'eau et pas de la vodka. Il appella quelqu'un d'autre puis fixa la situation. ( je tiens a préciser que la prochaine conversation est directement inspirée de ma vie.)

-Dis Canaaaaaa... demanda Mirajane en imitant quelqu'un qui a légèrement abusé. C'est quoi ton groupe sanguiiiiiin...?  
>-Hein? Mais, Mira!<br>-Allez dit! bouda Mirajane.

Cana soupira et se dit qu'après tout, tant que ce n'était pas ses mensurations...

-B+, Mira. Repondit-elle.  
>-Et toi c'est quoi Bacchuuuuus?<br>-Oula... en quoi ça t'intéresse?  
>-Pour voir si vous êtes compatibles en reproduction pour que vous fassiez pleiiiiiiiiiiiiin de n'enfants.<p>

Bacchus fut pris d'un fou rire tandis que Cana attrappa un coussin et y enfonça son visage en marmonnant:

-Ma vie est fichue...

Deux secondes après, Bacchus fut appelé au concours, laisant Cana ruminer la tête en mode autruche dans le coussin. Mirajane s'assit en souriant, puis annonça comme en passant:

-Malheureusement, pour l'instant, Cana, t'as pas fini d'en baver...

Cana releva la tête, dévoilant deux belles tomates mures sur ses joues, puis se disant qu'elle avait rêvé en voyant Mirajane toujours aussi soul babiller des idioties à Gajeel qui avait l'air de se demander si c'était scientifiquement possible de débiter autant de conneries. Bacchus revint lui aussi soul, et Mirajane, cette fois, lui avança:

-Cana elle est amoureuuuuse de toiiiiii...  
>-Et ben moi aussi je suis amoureux d'elleuh! Je t'aime Canaaaaa. Fit-il, les joues rougies par l'alcool.<br>-N'importe quoi... souffla Cana, rougissante.

La soirée se poursuivit. Cana gagna le concours, alors qu'elle n'était même pas éméchée. Elle fixa ses amis, tous complètement HS, et soupira. Elle demanda au barman:

-Il y a une auberge dans le coin? Histoire de loger tout ce beau monde?  
>-Oui, il y en a une juste a coté.<p>

Cana parvint, on ne sait comment, à faire rentrer tous les mages sans exception à l'auberge, régla leur note, et s'affalla épuisée sur son lit, dans l'immense chambre qu'elle avait prise. Aussitot leurs tête posées sur les oreillers, nos amis les souls s'endormirents aussitot. Et Cana, éreintée, ne tarda pas à les rejoindre au pays des rêves.  
>Mirajane, elle, n'était pas soul du tout, vous vous doutez bien qu'elle avait simulé. Seulement, deux phrases l'empêchaient de dormir tant elles lui causaient une gigantesque euphorie. Cana qui riait: "Bacchus dit toujours la vérité, quand il est bourré." Et Le dit Bacchus qui annonnait: "Je t'aime Cana". Bon. Voila qui arrangeait pas mal ses plans. Elle finit elle aussi par rejoindre les bras de Morphée.<p>

Étrangement, le matin, tous se réveillèrent en même temps. Natsu fixa ses amis, tous embrumés de sommeil et la tête lourde, avant de poser la question fatidique.

-Quelqu'un se souvient d'hier?  
>-Moi je me rappelle. Avoua Bacchus.<br>-Nous rien. Firent les autres garçons et Mirajane.  
>-Moi je me souviens aussi... souffla la brune.<br>-C'est qui qui a gagné?  
>-Moi.<br>-Ha mais non. Bouda Bacchus. C'est pas juste ça.  
>-Je t'ai battu d'une seule pinte et je n'étais même pas saoule. Annonça la jeune femme.<br>-Qui te dit que je l'étais? Questionna le Cerberus.

Cana ne répondit pas, se contentant d'attraper ses affaires et de s'en aller monopoliser la salle de bain, puis de sortir prendre l'air. Mirajane frappa alors le jeune homme.

-Aïe! Mais t'es encore pompette toi c'est pas possible.  
>-Je ne suis pas pompette, je l'étais même pas hier. J'ai fait semblant. Alors maintenant! Coupa-t-elle en voyant que le mage ouvrait la bouche. Maintenant, je m'en fous que tu aies été soul ou non hier, tu vas la voir et tu lui dis que ce que tu lui as dit était vrai! Tu ferais mieux de te bouger le cul, si tu ne veux pas que je te le botte. Clair?<br>-Ou... Oui Mirajane.

Le jeune homme détala à la vitesse de la lumière, ne voyant pas le splendide sourire radieux de la jeune Strauss. Tout les hommes présents là déglutirent. Mirajane est vraiment trop flippante des fois. Chacun trouva alors un prétexte pour s'en aller, plus ou moins ficelé et crédible, tout pour s'éloigner de la blanche qui envoyait des ondes psychopathes.

Du coté de la fille de Guildarts, celle-ci ne savait si elle se devait de fulminer ou de pleurer. La simple question que Bacchus lui avait posée, question rhétorique, venait de la chambouler. "Et qui te dit que j'étais bourré?" Elle aurait voulu qu'il le soit. Elle aurait su, alors. Mais bon sang, quel con! Pensa-t-elle en envoyant une canette de soda valdinguer des mètres plus loin.

-Cette pauvre boite a du te faire beaucoup de mal. Entendit-elle.  
>-Fous-moi la paix, Bacchus.<br>-Ça risque pas.  
>-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Lâcha-t-elle.<br>-M'expliquer... et garantir ma survie, aussi, mais ça c'est une autre histoire.

Cana haussa un sourcils. Elle mettrait sa main à couper que Mirajane avait quelque chose à voir la dedans.

-Pff... t'expliquer sur quoi?  
>-Sur la question à laquelle tu n'as pas répondu ce matin. En passant, je peux même affirmer que c'est celle qui t'a blessée.<br>-Dis ce que tu veux la-dessus. C'est nul de jouer avec les filles, Bach'. Soupira Cana en fixant le ciel, et c'est surtout nul de jouer avec moi.  
>-Sache que je ne joue pas avec toi, Cana. Et que j'ai été soul ou non n'aurais rien changé. Je n'ai pas menti sur ce point.<br>-Mais bien sur.

Cana commençait a repartir lorsque Bacchus lui lança:

-Je n'ai pas non plus menti quand j'ai dit que je t'aimais. J'éspèrais que le fait que je fasse semblant d'être bourré te l'aurais prouvé mais vous êtes compliquées vous les filles... du coup j'ai foiré en t'avouant que j'étais sobre.

Cana sourit. Mais, étant dos à lui, Bacchus ne le vit pas.

-Qui te dit que moi je ressens quelque chose pour toi? Lança-t-elle.  
>-Pleins de choses. De une, tu n'as pas démenti quand ta copine l'a dit. De deux, tu as rougi. De trois, tu es encore rouge. De quatre, tu as eu une réaction excessive pour quelqu'un qui ne ressent rien quand j'ai émis la probabilité que j'aie menti. Je continue? Argumenta-t-il.<br>-Nan, ferme ta grande bouche, c'est mieux. Maintenant utilises-la pour m'embrasser, espèce de gros con. Rit presque Cana.  
>-J'aime bien la première phrase mais la fin de la deuxième...<p>

Il se fit couper par Cana qui l'embrassait.

-T'es sourd ou quoi? Je t'ai dit de la fermer.  
>-À vos ordres mademoiselle. Sourit le Cerberus.<p>

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à l'auberge main dans la main, nos amis caseurs sourirent diaboliquement avant de se toper là. Cana les gratifia d'un oeil meurtrier.

-Vous n'avez pas fini?  
>-Non. Pour une fois qu'on remplace Mira et qu'on a l'occasion de se foutre de Guildarts... ricana Natsu.<p>

Cana pâlit subitement. Mince. Elle avait oublié le léger détail très encombrant que pouvait être son père.

-Oh non... souffla-t-elle.  
>-Heu... Pourquoi Guildarts Clive aurait une réaction mauvaise? Osa Bacchus?<br>-Parce que c'est mon peyrizhrhzeirrrfff! Tenta Cana, vivement coupée par la main de Grey qui la suppliait de ne rien dire.  
>-Tu verras si tu passes à la guilde, ça sera marrant! Lança ce dernier en rajoutant dans sa tête "Pour nous".<br>-D'accord... approuva Bacchus, sceptique.

C'est ainsi que notre joyeuse bande se retrouva marchant dans Magnolia, Cana pestant déjà intérieurement sur son père, Bacchus qui n'avait rien compris, et tout les autres, Mira y compris qui riaient d'avance.

Natsu entra à Fairy Tail, lança son traditionnel "Yo les nazes", on commence à avoir l'habitude, se fit assaillir par sa copine et son Exceed, avant d'aviser Guildarts dans un coin de la guilde, qui n'avait pas encore aperçu Cana et dieu sait que quand il ne l'a pas vue pour l'instant tout va bien. Donc notre ami qui s'enflamme tout le temps se dirigea vers le mage le plus fort de Fairy Tail, le salua, puis posa sa main sur son épaule avant d'annoncer:

-En passant, je suis heureux de t'avoir connu.  
>-Moi aussi Natsu. Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu dis ça, maintenant?<br>-Parce que vu la crise cardiaque que tu risques d'avoir dans deux secondes tu survivras pas.

Guildarts haussa un sourcil. Natsu retourna près de Lucy, et immédiatement après, Cana sauta littéralement sur son père, néanmoins heureuse de le revoir après une absence de trois ans.

-Papa!

Ce fut à cet instant que Bacchus déglutit. Bon. D'accord. Il venait juste d'apprendre qu'un des mages les plus puissants et sans rire les plus meurtriers de la planète était le père de sa nouvelle petit ami. Et pas d'une manière des plus politiquements correctes. À part ça tout allait bien.

-Papa... j'dois t'annoncer un truc.

Bacchus vit Guildarts pâlir. Une fille qui dit ça, c'est toujours annonciateur de problème. Surtout que notre mage de Quattro Cerberus savait par la science infuse de Dieu ce que la cartomancienne allait annoncer à son père.

-J'ai un petit ami.

He merde. Plus qu'à fuir.  
>Il n'empêche que la tête de Guildarts était à filmer. On aurait dit que le monde venait de lui tomber sur la tête.<p>

-QUIIIII CAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Hurla-t-il.  
>-Papa. Tu viens de me péter le tympans. Sermonna la jeune femme. Bacchus? Tu viens?<br>-Les mecs, c'est avec tristesse que je quitte cette vie. Dramatisa-t-il.  
>-C'est toiii le copain de ma fiiiille? Ragea Guildarts d'un air meurtrier.<br>-Ou... oui monsieur Clive. Déglutit-il.  
>-Ma fille a pas besoin d'une tapette qui bégaie. Annonça ledit monsieur Clive en croisant les bras.<br>-Z'êtes pas non plus quelqu'un du genre banal non plus... et je viens juste d'apprendre que vous étiez son père. Connaissant votre réputation, je tiens à dire que même sans vous avoir parlé vous faites flipper. Lança Bacchus, piqué au vif par le mot tapette.

Guildarts fixa Bacchus deux minutes, le gratifia d'une immense tape dans le dos qui faillit l'étouffer, avant de dire:

-Tu me plais bien, petit. Tu la fais souffrir et tu es mort.  
>-Ouais.<p>

Derrière le bar, Lisanna dit à Mirajane:

-Bon, il n'a pas encore creusé de tombe, tout va bien...  
>-Oui. En tout cas ils se sont bien trouvés.<br>-J'aurais adoré te voir saoule, Mira-nee...  
>-Ça ne risque pas! Rit la jeune femme. Bon, un couple de formé supplémentaire. À qui le prochain?<p>

* * *

><p>Voilaaaa! J'espere que celui-ci vous a plu! N'oubliez pas de laisser vos avis en reviews! A bientot!<p> 


	7. Erik-Cobra x Kinana

Coucou! C'est encore moi!  
>On s'attaque au septieme One-Shot, ca commence à devenir du lourd tout ça! X)<p>

Les reviews:

Taraimperatrice : Oui, c'est vrai que j'avais fait beaucoup d'humour x) en fait, j'étais avec mes copines en début de journée, et comme on est six folles, je pense que ça a déteint sur ma manière d'écrire, je me suis éclatée à écrire ces moments x) Oui, ben Natsu tiens beaucoup à Lucy, ça se voit même dans le manga, et il est bien du genre à faire ce genre de choses... Ben, c'est comme tout les garçons. Une motivation stupide et ils font tout les trucs du monde... (mon cousin qui m'a demandé de le maquiller pour se mettre dans la peau d'une fille, histoire de nous comprendre pour mieux nous draguer =-=) Mais je dois avouer que la majorité des scènes que tu as adorées (nottament la copine qui fait genre d'être bourrée pour te caser) me sont VRAIMENT arrivées. Crois-moi quand tu le racontes, ça te fait rire, mais quand tu le vis c'est nettement moins drôle. Mais j'arrete de te raconter ma vie et je continue, voyons ! Non, Lisanna ne va pas se venger, parce que dans ma tête elle est beaucoup plus subtile que Mira, donc, c'est elle qui « repère » les couples, ou qui fait cracher le morceau aux filles... Tandis que Mira est plus dans l'action. Mais Lisanna va s'occuper de sa sœur, et vu comment je l'imagine déjà, ça va être folklorique x) Bah, Bacchus va surtout faire gaffe à ne pas faire de mal à Cana. Mais je le vois mal obéir au doigt et à l'oeil, ça corresponds pas trop au personnage x) Ravie de voir que ça t'as plu !

FairyTail-Os : Ha nooooooooooon ! Reviiiiiiiit ! Je veux pas que tu meures, t'es trop sympa ! C'est normal d'essayer de respecter les caractères, je fais plus parler les perso qu'autre chose, si tu veux mon avis. Ce n'est pas moi qui contrôle le jeu, si tu veux. C'est pour ça que les bons Os (je ne dis pas que les miens en font partie, ils sont juste acceptables xD) sont souvent différents selon le point de vue du personnage. Et c'est comme ça qu'on prends plaisir à écrire. Hé bien, voici le 7 ! Même s'il est plus romantique que l'autre, je dirais... J'espère que ça te plaira (autant que ton Zancrow X Ultear m'a plu, ça fait dix fois que je le relis XDDD)

R.N Zuru : Tu t'es pas couchée JUSTE POUR LIRE ?! O.O Mais ça mérite pas ça ! T'aurais mieux fait de dormir, maintenant je me sens gênée, là... Y'a beaucoup d'autres fictions qui méritent plus que mes Os (qui sont en fait une ficlet) qu'on ne se couche pas pour les lire ! J'avoue que je suis assez fière de mes jeux de mots, oui. C'est la magie de la langue française, après tout ! En fait, je t'avoue que je voulais faire le Elfever, mais ça ne m'inspirait pas... Je me sens moins proche d'Evergreen que les autres filles, parce qu'on sait vraiment peu sur elle et que je n'arrive pas à me mettre dans sa tête. Et je trouve qu'un Os ciblé sur un seul personnage est un peu trop court, vu que si je l'avais fait j'aurais donc pris le point de vue d'Elfman... Du coup j'ai préféré passer sous silence leur mise en couple, peut-être qu'un jour ça m'inspirera... Haha, Guildarts ou notre papa protecteur... En fait on dirait vraiment mon père, des fois. =_= Contente de voir que tu as ris, mais comme je l'ai dit, celui la est un peu moins drôle et plus romantique. Mais j'espère que ça te plaira quand même ! Ha... Ravie de voir que je te procure du bon sommeil, c'est toujours ça de gagné !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et merci des reviews !

* * *

><p>Les plans de Mira 7<p>

Opération Kinabra ! (ou Erikina)

Kinana était une énième fois dans la lune. La jeune barmaid aux cheveux bleu-violets servait tout le monde, les yeux dans le vide.  
>Mirajane s'en inquiéta:<p>

-Kina?  
>-Oui?<br>-Tout va bien?  
>-Oui, oui... fit-elle en s'asseyant. Je l'entends de plus en plus, ces temps-ci...<br>-Ha, ta fameuse voix?  
>-Oui. Comme s'il voulait me rappeler tout mes souvenirs. Mes souvenirs avec lui...<br>-Il?  
>-C'est une voix d'homme.<p>

Mirajane fronça les sourcils. Les souvenirs de Kinana étaient une de ses préoccupations, après les couples, les marteaux et la guilde.

-Tu parles comme si tu le connaissais.  
>-J'ai deja entendu cette voix. Je sais à qui elle appartient mais la personne... n'est pas forcément quelqu'un de fréquentable. Pourtant j'ai comme le pressentiment que... souffla la jeune femme, nerveuse.<br>-C'est qui, dis-moi? Demanda Lisanna, qui apparut très intéressée.  
>-Erik. Souffla Kinana spontanément, puis, voyant l'air perdu des deux soeurs, elle soupira:<p>

-Cobra...  
>-Des Oracion Seis? S'etrangla Mirajane.<br>-Hum hum... plus des Oracion Seis... De Crime Sorciere. Rectifia  
>Lisanna. Je ne savais pas qu'il s'appelait Erik. Ca lui va bien... fantasma-t-elle presque.<br>-He! Mais... Lisanna! Se choqua la barmaid bleue.  
>-Hahaha! Désolée Kinana. J'ai pas assez fantasmé ces derniers temps, grace a ma chère soeur et moi tout nos garçons sexy sont en couple, alors...<p>

Kinana soupira. Impossible de parler aux deux soeurs d'un homme sans que cela ne devie sur leur "boulot" de caseuses. L'Agence Strauss pour Couples de Mages. Ça commençait à devenir un phénomène. Erza avait moins la tête à frapper tout ce qui bouge pour un fraisier, Natsu et Grey se tapaient moins dessus, mais sur des sujets différents, Macao pouvait tenter de donner des conseils à son fils, Juvia et Lucy étaient les meilleures amies du monde, Guildarts surveillait sa fifille adorée deux fois plus... Il n'y avait, en somme, que Gajeel et Levy qui n'avaient pas changé.

-Tu as vraiment besoin de ça, Lisa-chan? Demanda Kinana. Je veux dire...  
>-C'est pas parce qu'on a des filles qu'on n'a pas d'hormones, ma chérie. Répondit Lisanna. Mais c'est vrai que toi, les hommes sont le cadet de tes soucis...<p>

Nouveau rougissement chez la jeune femme. Bon, bon, bon...

-Heum... Oui... c... c'est vrai. Reconnut-elle.  
>-Ou alors... tu n'as pas à t'occuper des autres... puisque notre cher Cobra... est dans ta tête! Affirma Mirajane, un sourire en coin.<br>-Je ne vois pas trop ou tu veux en venir... murmura Kinana.  
>-He bien... disons que vu qu'il peut acceder à ta tête, il suffit qu'il y accède suffisamment pour ne pas te laisser penser à d'autres hommes que lui... et vu comment tu es dans la lune en ce moment... ça a l'air de fonctionner très bien!<br>-Mais... mais... ou vas-tu chercher ça! Bégaiya la bleue.  
>-Je cherche ça au fait qu'un homme est d'un naturel possessif, Kinana...<br>-Mais...  
>-Tu étais qui, pour lui?<p>

-Kinana.  
>-Son serpent... il disait... son ami, dans mes souvenirs.<br>-C'est à cause de toi qu'on l'a appelé Cobra? Demanda Lisanna. Ha, c'est trop fort!  
>-Pas si fort, Lisanna-san, j'ai promis au maitre de ne rien dire... sur le fait que j'ai été un serpent.<br>-Tu peux en redevenir un? Fit Lisanna, les yeux brillants.  
>-Heu... oui? Fit la jeune femme, surprise.<br>-Oh, la claaaaasse... lança-t-elle comme une enfant.  
>-Li... Lisanna-san?<br>-Rassure-toi, Kinana. Sourit Mirajane. Lisanna adore les animaux... je te rappelle qu'elle peut se changer en ce qu'elle veut. Dans sa tête, c'est un gros point commun entre elle et toi.  
>-Je vois... murmura Kinana.<br>-Mais nous changeons de sujet... Tu croyais vraiment t'en tirer comme ça sans rien dire?  
>-Mais... mais il n'y a rien à dire... Stressa la bleue.<p>

La conversation continua un nombre incalculable d'heures. Ce que ne savaient alors pas les jeunes femmes, c'est que notre ancien Oracion Seis écoutait la conversation. Il se surprit à constater que les Strauss n'avaient pas tout à fait tort. Il considérait qu'il surveillait et protégeait Kinana ainsi. Elle avait été son seul compagnon pendant des années, elle avait grandi avec lui, même sous sa forme animale. Sous forme humaine, c'était pareil voire pire. Ils étaient toujours liés, ils se parlaient dans leur tête, mais désormais, Kinana était une femme, et une femme diablement attirante. Et elle ne connaissait pas forcément les intentions des autres hommes. Il faisait ça pour la protéger. Cobra se choqua lui-même. Pff... d'accord, Cubelios avait toujours été avec lui dans les bons comme les mauvais moments. Sauf que maintenant, à la place, vivait une jeune femme avec qui il discutait par pensée. Jeune femme qui avait le droit d'aimer et d'être aimée. Quelque part, il empêchait son plus fidèle ami d'accéder à quelque chose auquel il avait droit. Mais... Kinana avait l'air si fragile, dans sa fine robe de soie verte. Elle avait l'air aussi fragile que lorsqu'elle n'était que le bébé serpent qu'il choyait plus jeune. Il serra le poing. Raaah! Mais qu'est-ce que c'était compliqué, aussi, cette histoire!

-Erik? Questionna une voix. Tout va bien?  
>-Oui, oui, Gerard-sama. Je réflechissais à quelque chose, c'est tout.<p>

Peu de gens étaient autorisés à l'appeler Erik. Gerard insistait pour appeler les Oracion Seis par leur vrai nom, pour rentrer dans le but de Crime Sorciere. Quand on avait entendu en prison qu'avec seulement la moitié de sa puissance, ce gars avait pu intégrer le conseil et les mages saints, on se tenait à carreau même pour une simple histoire de patronyme. Ainsi, Angel devenait Sorano, Cobra devenait Erik, Hot Eye devenait Richard (peut pas m'empecher de me dire que pour un mec qui cherchait tout le temps le fric, ce nom lui va à merveille! X) oui je continue, roh lala!), et ainsi de suite.

-Ça a l'air de sacrément te préoccuper. Je me trompe? Lança Gerard.  
>-Non... Et ça m'énerve.<br>-Je peux savoir ce qui se passe? Questionna le maitre de Crime Sorciere en s'asseyant face au dragon slayer du poison.

Cobra pesa le pour et le contre. Bon. Il trouverait surement une solution, ce gars avait réussi à dompter l'indomptable Erza Scarlet, alors...

-Vous vous souvenez du serpent que j'avais avec moi, avant?  
>-Oui.<br>-C'était un humain, avant tout ça. Une humaine, plutôt. Nous sommes capable de communiquer par pensée...

Et il lui expliqua son problème.  
>Gerard soupira:<p>

-Mon dieu, les femmes...  
>-Elle vous tuerait si elle vous entendait. lança Cobra, l'image d'une certaine rousse en armure dans la tête.<br>-Je sais. Sourit Gerard, surement la meme image imprimée dans le cerveau. Tu as l'air un peu possessif, il me semble. Es-tu seulement sur que tu ne la vois que comme l'amie qu'elle a été pour toi?  
>-Je ne comprends pas votre question.<p>

Gerard soupira.

-Tu ne serais pas amoureux d'elle?

Gerard savoura presque l'expression du dragon de poison. Mirajane allait pouvoir lui dire merci.

-Beu... ben... je... j'en sais rien. Répondit l'autre, perdu. Ca expliquerait pas mal de choses, mais...  
>-Tu ne sais pas.<p>

Gerard se leva et toisa le jeune homme.

-Je te conseille de bien y réfléchir, Erik...

Et il le planta la, laissant notre ami se questionner avec son probleme. Apres avoir maintes et maintes fois retourné son problème, il se prit la tête entre les mains, laissant échapper les deux seuls mots qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

-He merde...

Du coté de nos amies les Strauss, elles continuaient à cuisiner Kinana de toutes les manieres possibles.

-Allez! Dis-nous!  
>-Mais que voulez-vous que je vous dise? Il n'y a rien à dire. Protestait la jeune femme.<br>-Ca fait dix fois que tu nous opposes ça, Kina. Je pense qu'il y a beaucoup à dire. Je te rappelle que tu es une femme, maintenant. Ça change beaucoup la donne.  
>-Mais...<br>-Admets quand même qu'il y a une très forte probabilité que...  
>-Moui, mais... non!<p>

Mirajane fronça les sourcils. Kinana ne voulait pas accepter le simple fait que Cobra puisse ressentir autre chose que de l'amitié pour elle.

-Pourquoi refuses-tu de le croire? Demanda-t-elle doucement.  
>-Parce que... il ne me voit que comme... le serpent qu'il avait pour ami. On ne tombe pas amoureux d'un serpent.<p>

Implacable. Mirajane fronça les sourcils. Kinana avait l'air plus touchée par ça qu'autre chose.

-Le mieux, c'est que tu lui demandes, non? Tu peux lui parler, il t'entendra.  
>-Il ne répondra pas forcément, Mirajane, qu'est-ce que tu crois?<br>-Fais-moi confiance, il répondra. Tu le connais mieux que lui-même.

Kinana s'adossa au mur, épuisée. La conversation avec les soeur Strauss la turlupinait à un point quasiment impossible. Pourquoi? Pourquoi, après quelques années, Erik la tourmentait-il à ce point? Elle ne voyait qu'une solution qui ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Une solution qui faisait naitre une drole de reaction dans son corps. Un feu brulant et ardent qui la consumait, sans pourtant être douloureux. Comme si son coeur se transformait en un volcan qui se battait pour cracher ses flammes. Elle tenta de se calmer. S'il lui parlait maintenant, il percevrait son trouble et elle n'aurait pas la force de lui mentir. Elle ne l'avait pas encore. Elle finit d'accrocher le linge de la guilde, rentra à l'intérieur, et lança:

-Minna! Mon service est terminé, j'y vais!  
>-Salut Kinana! A demain! Répondit la guilde en choeur.<p>

Kinana sortit et sourit. Elle adorait Fairy Tail. Quand elle pensait qu'il y a dix ans, et depuis trois ans, certains croyaient qu'on y entrait sous formulaire. N'importe quoi. Fairy Tail était un peu le deuxième nom de famille des membres de la guilde. Kinana contempla la marque verte qui datait désormais de deux ans sur sa poitrine. Depuis qu'elle avait compris l'utilisation de sa magie de poison-serpent, elle était devenue mage à part entière. Arrivée à Fairy Hills, elle se fit couler un bain, se devetit et plongea dans l'eau claire.  
>Alors qu'elle était tranquillement installée, une voix grave et masculine tinta dans son esprit.<p>

-Kinana?  
>-Aaaah! Hurla-t-elle.<p>

Elle manqua d'avaler la tasse dans son bain et toussa quelques minutes avant de se calmer.

-Heu... Kinana? Tout va bien? Demanda la voix.  
>-Mon dieu, ne me refait plus JAMAIS ça! Lança-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.<p>

La voix rit. Kinana sourit. Elle l'imagina aisément, un sourire narquois étirant ses lèvres, son unique oeil teinté d'une lueur amusée.

-Désolé. Fit la voix dans un sourire qui présageait qu'elle ne l'était pas tant que ça. Qu'est-ce que tu fais pour que je t'ai autant surprise?

Kinana rugit intérieurement. Tu vas voir, mon coco... tu vas voir qui va s'étouffer! C'est alors qu'elle lança d'un naturel déconcertant:

-Je me prostitue, pourquoi?

Elle sentit que son interlocuteur s'étranglait. Elle parvint à établir le contact jusqu'à percevoir son visage.

-Ho, mon dieu! S'esclaffa-t-elle. Tu verrais ta tête, Erik! Hahaha!  
>-C'est bon, c'est bon... ronchonna ledit Erik. Pourquoi tu as dit ça?<br>-Vengeance... fit-elle doucement, un pointe de malice transparaissant dans sa voix.

De son coté, Cobra tentait tant bien que mal de se calmer, sous l'oeil amusé d'Angel qui avait l'air de tout savoir.

-Tu as une drôle de manière de te venger... tu ne sais pas quelle frousse tu m'as faite! Sermonna-t-il.  
>-Et laquelle tu m'as faite, à moi? Je suis dans mon bain, Erik. J'ai failli me noyer.<br>-Sérieusement? Fit-il, subitement très intéressé.  
>-Ne t'avise pas d'essayer d'établir le contact visuel! Menaça-t-elle.<br>-Pas de problème. Dit-moi...  
>-Quoi?<br>-Ça te dit qu'on se voie, toi et moi, ce soir? Demanda-t-il presque timidement.

Kinana en resta coi. Non seulement il était timide, mais il lui proposait de se voir alors qu'habituellemnt il prétendait que leur télépathie suffisait.

-Bien sur! Répondit-elle dans un sourire.  
>-Super. À la clairière de la forêt de l'Est, ça te va?<br>-D'accord. À ce soir!

Puis elle coupa la conversation. Cobra s'enfonça dans son siège, un sourire béat plaqué sur le visage. Angel n'alla pas de main morte à le lui faire remarquer:

-Mais c'est que tu as pris une cure de sourire, Cobra! Tu as encore discuté avec ton serpent pour être aussi heureux? Se moqua-t-elle.  
>-Pas mon serpent.<br>-Cubelios, oh!  
>-Kinana. Elle s'appelle Kinana.<p>

Angel le fixa un peu étonnée avant de ricaner:

-Ceci explique cela... non seulement tu peux parler avec ton serpent, mais il se trouve qu'en fait c'est une jolie fille... Tu nous avait caché tout ça Erik, ce n'est pas bien!

Piqué au vif d'avoir été appelé par son véritable prénom, celui-ci lança, rageur:

-Et tu peux comprendre pourquoi, So-ra-no.  
>-Arrêtez un peu, vous deux... Maugréa Racer. Il a rendez-vous avec une nana. Cool. Cette nana c'était son serpent. Génial. Maintenant que tout le monde a compris, taisez-vous un peu.<p>

Les deux obtempérèrent. Cobra recommença à sourire bêtement, la voix de Kinana dans la tête.

Du coté de celle-ci, elle séchait sa chevelure délicatement. Elle fixa l'horizon. Le soleil commençait à se coucher. Elle irait lorsque la nuit serait tombée. C'était toujours comme ça. Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi ça changerait. Elle frissonna en songeant au fait qu'une jeune femme comme elle aurait surement des problèmes à la tombée de la nuit.  
>Elle soupira, se concentra. Ses yeux verts se fendirent d'une pupille verticale, son corps se changea en celui d'un immense serpent, et ses cheveux se fragmentèrent pour trouver une consistance écailleuse qui recouvrit son corps. Elle se fixa deux minutes dans le miroir. Elle était Cubelios, plus Kinana. Elle se retransforma et se demanda si Cobra saurait faire la différence.<br>Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions que Wendy frappa à la porte.

-Kinana-san? Demanda-t-elle. Tu es la?  
>-Oui, je suis la, j'arrive.<p>

Kinana ouvrit la porte et la jeune fille s'enfonça dans ses bras. Kinana la fixa un moment, avant de refermer la porte et de s'asseoir.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
>-Je le déteste! Sanglota la jeune fille. Il part pendant trois semaines, il prévient personne, on n'a pas de nouvelles, ni rien, et il revient ensuite comme si de rien n'était! Je le déteste...<p>

Kinana soupira. Wendy avait été sur les dents lorsque que Roméo était parti en mission, omettant de le lui dire. Apparemment, le jeune homme, toujours aussi tête en l'air, avait oublié qu'il avait oublié de le lui dire...

-Chut... Calme-toi, Wendy... murmura Kinana. Tu ne le détestes pas.  
>-Si... la, maintenant, si... il ne veut même pas comprendre à quel point je me suis inquiétée!<br>-Il ne veut pas comprendre ou il ne comprends pas, tout simplement?

Wendy se calma un peu.

-J'en sais rien...  
>-Allez, Wendy... il ne faut pas t'en faire pour ça. Il ne voulait surement pas te faire de mal, et tu l'as pris au dépourvu... souffla Kinana.<br>-Oui, mais...  
>-Pas de mais. Demande-lui voir à qui il pensait tout ce temps.<p>

Elles discutèrent un temps, Wendy s'étant calmée. Une voix se fit entendre alors:

-Wendy! Wendy!

La jeune fille regarda son ainée qui lui sourit, sourit en retour puis dévala les étages pour sauter dans les bras de son petit-ami, quasiment en pleurs. La jeune femme les regarda en souriant. En voila deux qui en avaient traversées, des épreuves. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a dix-sept ans que notre vie est un long fleuve tranquille... Remarquant que la nuit était presque tombée, Kinana sortit, ferma sa porte, dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre et se dirigea vers son but.

Cobra, lui, stressait comme un fou. Comment allait-elle réagir, que devrait-il faire? Pourrait-il la serrer dans ses bras comme il le faisait lorsqu'elle était serpent? L'accepterait-elle?  
>Angel s'énerva.<p>

-Mais bon sang! Tu as l'air d'un enfant! Arrête de gigoter, tu me donnes le tournis! C'était bien beau de lui proposer un rendez-vous, Cobra! Mais si c'est pour stresser comme ça on aurait mieux fait de rester à la guilde! Maugréa-t-elle.  
>-Tais-toi un peu, c'est toi qui est stressante! Ronchonna-t-il.<br>-Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter quand Gerard m'a demandé de t'accompagner?  
>-Peut-être parce que Midnight t'as fait les yeux doux pour que tu acceptes?<br>-Que... mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?  
>-Si t'avais dit non, il aurait demandé à Midnight. Et vu le respect qu'il lui porte, il n'aurait surement pas refusé. Du coup il t'as fait les yeux doux et t'as craqué.<br>-C'est toi qui craque. T'as fumé un lacryma ou quoi? Railla la jeune femme, rougissante.  
>-Nope. Et tu me feras pas croire que t'as chaud, ma chère pivoine.<br>-Pivoine? Limite rose rouge je dis pas, mais une PIVOINE? J'ai la tête d'une pivoine? Se vexa-t-elle.

Cobra regarda la blanche, avant de tourner la tête, hilare.

-Non, t'as raison, une pivoine c'est beaucoup trop beau pour te ressembler.  
>-Grrr... Je suis sure que Cubelios n'est pas aussi jolie que moi. Lança Angel, en colère.<br>-Elle s'appelle Kinana et elle est dix fois plus belle que toi, Angel.  
>-Mais c'est qu'il mordrait! Tu sais, j'aurais jamais cru que tu fricoterait avec les guildes officielles.<br>-Tu y as cru quand notre cher maitre a fricoté avec l'autre démon, la. Railla-t-il.  
>-Ils étaient amis d'enfance, ça peut se comprendre! Protesta la jeune femme.<br>-Kinana a toujours été mon amie.

Angel ne trouva rien a redire. Elle rejeta une mèche de cheveux derriere son épaule et se mit à bouder. Mais elle reprit vite contenance.

-Tu l'avais déja à la Tour, non?  
>-Avant, même. Je l'avais trouvée dans un champs. Deux jours après il y a eu la rafle aux enfants dans mon village. Mon petit frère est mort. Souffla-t-il, se remémorant l'époque funeste. Et toi?<br>-J'avais une petite soeur. Elle s'appelait Yukino. Elle était un peu maladroite... du coup, je la protégeait de nos parents qui la battaient en disant que c'était moi. Se remémora la jeune femme. Quand nos parents son mort lors de la rafle... je n'ai pas regretté leur mort et j'ai caché Yukino dans une cabane, au fond des bois. Et je lui ai dit qu'une fois qu'elle verrait le jour se lever, qu'elle devrait courir sans s'arreter loin du village. Et je me suis fait attrapper en voulant trouver autre chose. Je ne sais toujours pas si elle a survécu. Avoua-t-elle

Le silence se fit, chacun plongé dans les réminiscences du passé.

-En fait je comprends que tu veuilles la voir. Même si j'étais persuadée que Cubelios était un mâle.  
>-Moi aussi.<br>-Bon, je vais pas être indiscrète, donc, moi, je vais tranquillement piquer un somme. Tu n'auras qu'à me réveiller.

Cobra avança tranquillement jusqu'au milieu de la clairière et attendit.

Kinana, pendant ce temps-la, avait marché tranquillement dans Magnolia plongée dans le noir. Ce fut à ce moment qu'un bras ferme ensserra ses poignets. Kinana ne hurla pas. Mais elle laissa le poison envahir ses bras quand l'homme lui murmura:

-Ben alors, ma jolie... On se balade toute seule? Ce n'est pas très prudent, tu sais?  
>-Oui, je sais. Répondit-elle. J'ai toujours l'arme qu'il me faut.<p>

L'homme hurla de douleur et lacha la jeune femme, qui se mit à courir. Elle l'entendit se lancer à sa poursuite. Elle accéléra et entra dans un impasse noire comme la nuit. L'homme l'y suivit et ricana:

-Tu peux pas t'échapper, la, ma jolie... Mais... où elle est, cette petite garce? S'étonna-t-il, ne voyant personne.

Mais il ne vit pas un énorme serpent raser le mur et disparaitre dans l'obscurité.

Kinana conserva sa forme reptilienne tout le long du trajet. Elle aperçut Cobra au milieur de la clairiere et s'approcha, serpentant (nan, serieux?) entre les herbes folles. Cobra se retourna, tentant d'apercevoir ce qui causait ce qu'il appelait un vacarme du tonnerre. Entre nous, il ne devrait jamais rejoindre Fairy Tail sous peine de vraiment subir une cacophonie. Mais revenons à lui. Il n'aperçut pas Kinana sous forme reptilienne, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne s'enroule autour de son corps, arrêtant sa tête en face de la sienne. Cobra fixa les pupilles verticales du serpent avant de dégager un bras et de caresser la grosse bête sur la tête. Kinana se retransforma à ce moment, s'enfonçant dans les bras de l'Oracion Seis. Celui-ci ne dit rien. Pour une fois, il appréciait le silence qui régnait, mais juste parce qu'il ne trouvait rien à dire. Ce fut Kinana qui brisa le silence.

-Ça fait longtemps...  
>-Ouais. Je savais pas que tu pouvais te retransformer.<br>-Je ne le sais que depuis récemment... il y a deux ans, j'ai compris comment utiliser le poison et maintenant je peux redevenir un serpent.  
>-Tu te souviens? Lança Cobra, un peu brusquement.<br>-Pas de tout... de comment tu m'as trouvée... quand... Brain est arrivé... ton lacryma... Le combat avec Natsu...  
>-Les grands évènements, en somme...<br>-Aussi quand des fois tu me parlais et que je ne pouvais pa te repondre... il t'arrive de dire des choses un peu... bizarres, d'ailleurs. Rit-elle.  
>-Ne te moque pas!<br>-Je ne me moque pas, Erik. Je constate...  
>-Je t'ai dit quoi, au juste? Demanda-t-il, soudainement curieux.<br>-Beaucoup de choses. Je sais que, par exemple... tu es absolument incapable de te servir d'un stylo-bille. Ou... attends... Ha oui... que tu avais un gros, gros faible pour Angel, à quatorze ans...

Kinan rit alors franchement.

-Ce n'est pas du jeu! Rala Cobra. Tu vas voir!

Il se jeta sur la jeune femme qui riait tant qu'elle n'en pouvait plus, et, histoire qu'elle rie encore plus, se mit à la chatouiller. Lorsqu'il arreta, la jeune femme, à bout de souffle, s'empressa de lui infliger la pareille. On aurait dit deux enfants occupés à faire des bêtises, des enfants innocents sur quoi rien ne pesait. Quand on savait ce qui pesait en réalité sur leurs épaules d'adultes, on trouvait presque triste leur joie. Et pourtant ils étaient heureux. Ils finirent tout deux allongés dans l'herbe tendre, fixant les constellations si chères à Lucy. Kinana se serra contre Cobra. Instinctivement, celui-ci posa une main sur sa tête pour qu'elle repose sur son torse.

-Ca te dérangeait, que je ne parle pas?  
>-Mon rêve a toujours été de t'entendre. Ça ne me gênait pas, mais...<br>-Je vois.

Elle se serra encore plus sur lui.  
>On peut se douter qu'Angel, trop curieuse, avait finalement décidé d'espionner son ami et la fille-serpent.<p>

-Elle est tout de même jolie...

Mais la plus grande surprise de la jeune femme fut que Cub... Kinana, pardon, avait le droit d'appeler Cobra par son vrai nom. D'accord... d'accord, elle était le plus grand ami qu'il ait jamais. Mais... il n'empeche qu'il ne la connaissait, Elle, que depuis peu de temps, en comparaison avec Angel. Ses yeux sortirent de leurs orbites lorsque la jeune fille affirma que Cobra avait eu a un moment de son existence un faible pour elle. "Bah, dire que moi aussi à cette époque..." se dit-elle, blasée. Mais les rires des deux compères la tirèrent de ses pensées. Elle n'avait jamais vu le dragon slayer sourire autant. Elle qui adorait le charrier, cette fille lui donnait des milliers de sujets sur quoi le faire. "Décidément je l'aime bien cette Kinana."

Kinana, elle, se sentait en fusion complète. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle ait la splendide idée de se serrer contre lui? Pourquoi lui, n'avait-il pas eu d'égard à ne pas chauffer les sens deja aiguisés de la jeune femme? Pourquoi?  
>Elle devait avouer que Lisanna avait raison. Foutues hormones qui embrouillaient sa raison. Cobra, lui, n'avait pas l'air de percevoir son trouble. Pourtant, elle bouillonnait de l'interieur. Et la question qui la turlupinait ne s'évanouissait pas plus que ses états d'âmes.<p>

Cobra, lui, se sentait juste bien. Les cheveux de Kinana avaient un savant parfum de lavande, et les étoiles à propos desquelles elle babillait depuis tout à l'heure semblaient lui sourire. Il la sentait nerveuse. Dans le but de la calmer, il la serra plus fort encore, sans savoir que la demoiselle était troublée par ce geste. Il la sentit se tendre et se retint une intrusion dans son esprit. Il la respectait trop pour ça.  
>Elle releva le buste, se tint sur ses coudes avant de le fixer de ses yeux verts.<p>

-Dis-moi, Erik...  
>-Mm?<br>-Est-ce que...

Elle baissa la tête. Comment allait-il interpréter sa question? Elle croisa son regard inquiet.  
>Elle inspira un grand coup, et se lança:<p>

-Est-ce que... pour toi... je suis toujours... ton serpent? Je.. je veux dire... je suis toujours l'amie que j'étais en tant qu'animal, ou je suis quelqu'un d'autre?

Cobra la fixa intensément au point qu'il la vit rougir et baisser la tête. Il soupira, se redressa lui aussi, et la fixa. Bah, il fallait bien lui dire un jour, non?

-Il va falloir que tu comprennes quelque chose, Kinana.  
>-Q... quoi?<br>-Tu as été mon amie depuis le jour ou je t'ai trouvée. Même si tu étais un serpent. Mais maintenant...  
>-Maintenant?<p>

Il la sentait anxieuse.

-Maintenant, tu n'es plus mon amie.

Il vit les larmes perler sur le coin des yeux de la jeune femme, et compris qu'elle avait mal interprété ses paroles. Il soupira, attrapa la visage de Kinana et l'embrassa, avant de la serrer contre lui et de lui souffler à l'oreille:

-Kinana, il va falloir que tu comprennes que si je voulais l'amitié du serpent, maintenant, je veux l'amour de la femme.

Kinana sanglota, puis réembrassa le jeune homme. Ils restèrent enlacés là, sous les étoiles.

Angel sourit. Bon, bah c'était tout de suite plus clair, la.  
>Et avec le silence pour seule musique, Le dragon et le serpent dansent la valse du coeur...<p>

L'Oracion Seis entendit des pas s'approcher.

-Tiens, la démone... Fit l'ange.  
>-Ils sont mignons, hein? Lança Mirajane, un sourire aux lèvres.<p>

Angel sourit.

-Fairy Tail, quels romantiques...

* * *

><p>Voila! Fini! J'espere que ca vous a plu! N'oubliez pas de laisser une rview sur votre avis!<br>PS: oui, j'avais une envie de guimauve. Désolée désolée!

PPS : Vous trouvez pas bizarre, vous, que Mirajane soit du coté des gentils et que ça soit une démone, et que Angel ait été du mauvais coté alors qu'elle était un ange ? O.O


	8. Sting x Minerva

Hey hey hey! Ca va tout le monde?

Perso j'ai une peche de malade a cause de mon ex. Oui oui on peut etre contente a cause d'un ex XD Moi non plus je croyais pas ca possible.  
>Mais cessons de parler de moi, ça n'intéresse personne, et passons au vif du sujet.<p>

Les reviews! (J'ai halluciné en voyant leur nombre! O.O)

FairyTail-Os : C'est choupi le Kinabra, je les trouve tout mignons ces deux-là ! ^^ Moi aussi je t'aime ! Hahaha, les hormones U.U la meilleure excuse du monde, quand même! XDDD. En fait, j'ai construit le Os autour de cette phrase, c'est dingue comment quand tu as une petite idée en tête ça te reste et ça se construit tout doucement... Merci de ta review !

R.N. Zuru : Oui, Evergreen et moi on a un petit problème, je doit l'avouer, le courant ne passe pas avec elle, malheureusement... Mais ça se voit que tu aimes ce couple ! Hé bien, si tu te souviens bien, lors de mon Gerza, Mirajane a un petit épisode avec les marteaux, c'était un petit clin-d'oeil ! J'avoue, rien qu'en voyant les derniers scans Fairy Tail ce sont toujours des malades ! XDD

Taraimperatrice : Nous sommes tous d'accord ! La télépathie c'est mon rêve XDD J'avoue que Cobra se gêne pas trop ! Bah, elles sont pas nunuches, certaines sont soit plus lentes, soit meilleures actrices que d'autres ! Moi je trouve qu'ils ressemblent assez à des frères et sœurs. On dirait moi et mon meilleur ami. On reve toutes d'un baiser et d'une déclaration du genre... ^^ Ouiiiii x) tout mignon ! Merci de ta review !

The White Rabbit : Oui, elles ne vont pas se limiter à Fairy Tail. Merci du compliment !

Joandra777 : Oui, en effet elles ont moins agi sur ce coup, mais c'est parce qu'elles ont briefé Gerard et Angel ^^ Ravie de voir que ça t'a plu !

Nethzea : Wow, tout ces compliments, ça fait beaucoup ! Merci beaucoup !

Lakikoudu92 : Je suis ravie de voir que ça te plaise !

Maintenant... place au chapitre !

* * *

><p>Alerte Spoil: Je tiens à préciser qu'ici sera fait mention de plusieurs éléments classés Spoil par le fait qu'ils sont uniquement dans les scans pour l'instant.<p>

Les plans de Mira 8

Opération Stinerva!

Ha... les Daimaitou Enbu. Mirajane soupira d'aise. Ce concours de guildes était un véritable rafraichissement pour elle. Leurs amis des autres guildes étaient alors présents, et tout le monde s'amusait énormément. Surtout, Cana ne se plaignait pas toutes les cinq minutes que Bacchus et elle ne se voyaient pas assez. Et ça, ça faisait un bien fou.

La donne avait bien changé lorsque Sting était devenu maitre de Sabertooth. L'équipe des Daimaitou Enbu ne pouvait décemment plus être la même qu'avant, et les résultats s'en ressentaient. Sting était quelqu'un de combattif. Mais de toute manière, rien ni personne ne dépassait Fairy Tail, qui perdait rarement une épreuve.

Comme chaque année, la guilde à son grand complet s'était déplacée. La jeune barmaid en vacances se reposait donc dans le bar alloué à Fairy Tail qui s'était -Bizarrement- rempli de mage qui n'en faisaient pas partie.  
>La soirée venait juste de commencer qu'il commençait déja à avoir de l'agitation. Nottamment les mages de Quattro Cerberus les yeux exorbités devant Bacchus qui jouait les jolis coeurs face à sa copine, Yukino qui avait affichée une mine ravie lorsque Lucy lui avait annoncé sa mise en couple, Chelia qui prévint Romeo de manière un peu brutale que si il osait ne serait-ce qu'égratigner sa Wendy d'amour, elle l'enverrait au cimetière... Leon qui faillit tomber en syncope lorsque Grey lui annonça tout en le narguant prodigieusement que Juvia était sa copine, et Rogue qui fut très surpris de voir la "crevette" de Gajeel. En passant, ce dernier était un jaloux compulsif avec elle, et Levy avait abandonné l'espoir qu'il ne l'appelle plus "crevette". Mirajane retint un rire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il n'en loupaient pas une, ces deux-là, quand même...<br>Un énorme "BOUM" se fit entendre. Le silence se fit. Kagura était tombée dans les pommes en voyant Gerard qui s'était déplacé pour soutenir Fairy Tail. Un deuxième bruit se fit entendre.  
>Ha, maintenant c'est juste Milliana qui vient d'apprendre que sa Er-chan est désormais propriété du Fernandez. Mirajane soupira.<p>

Lisanna arriva deux secondes plus tard, le bruit ayant repris, un immense sourire plaqué au visage, trainant Minerva qui avait décidément bien changé. Mirajane sourit elle aussi.

-Minerva!  
>-Bonjour Mirajane. Sourit la jeune femme.<p>

Elle était extrêmement reconnaissante à Mirajane pour lui avoir appris à maitriser Neo-Minerva et à l'utiliser comme un Take-Over, lui permettant ainsi non seulement d'augmenter son pouvoir, mais également de conserver son apparence humaine. Et son caractère avait beaucoup changé aussi. Minerva était plus conciliante, mais gardait sa façon d'être sarcastique. Désormais, le respect qu'elle portait à Fairy Tail était aussi immense que la haine qu'elle leur attribuait autrefois.

-Comment vas-tu?  
>-Très bien. Même si j'ai vraiment envie de le frapper des fois... soupira-t-elle en désignant un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds pales.<br>-Tiens, ça me rappelle quelqu'un! Rit Lisanna. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
>-Trois fois rien. Je me demande juste COMMENT j'ai pu laisser un idiot pareil diriger cette guilde.<br>-L'idiot t'entends très bien, Minerva! Hurla Sting.  
>-Je sais, c'est pour ça que je l'ai dit. NON! Tu ne peux décemment pas laisser un Exceed être ton second! Quand bien même c'est un mage aussi! Rouspéta-t-elle.<br>-Oh ça va... tu m'as assez chambré sur ça, Min'  
>-Mais tu vas arrêter de m'appeler Min'?<br>-Nerva.  
>-Non plus.<br>-Mais qu'est-ce que tu es chiante! Souffla Sting exaspéré.  
>-Non, je suis rationnelle! Rouspéta la jeune femme.<br>-Bon, je t'appellerais comme avant, alors. Demoiselle.  
>-Mais...<br>-Vous savez à qui vous ressemblez? Coupa Mirajane en plein fou rire. À Gajeel et Levy, quand ils se disputaient pour des surnoms! Hein Lisanna?  
>-O... oui je me souviens! Hahaha! Rit cette dernière. Mon dieu c'est fou la ressemblance!<br>-C'est pas bientôt fini? S'impatienta Minerva.

Les deux Strauss s'arrêtèrent, un sourire de trois kilomètres un brin vicieux sur leur visage. Elle n'aurait pas rougi par hasard?

-Minerva, tu as des choses à nous dire.  
>-Peut-être mais pas maintenant.<br>-Bon, demoiselle, t'as fini tes trucs avec tes copines? On parlait d'un sujet sérieux, là!  
>-Ce qui est surtout sérieux, Sting, lança Minerva, bien décidée à porter le coup de grâce au blond, c'est que quelqu'un qui donne un surnom à quelqu'un d'autre veut marquer leur éloignement sentimental.<br>-Gné?  
>-En gros ça veut dire que tu ne m'aimes pas. Lança-t-elle d'un ton sec.<p>

Gajeel, à coté, murmura alors:

-Ha ben j'appelerais plus jamais Levy "crevette" alors.  
>-Alleluia! Fit cette dernière. Minerva tu es un génie.<p>

La fille de Gemma adressa un petit sourire complice à la mage aux mots. Sting était complètement amorphe depuis la phrase de la jeune femme. Puis son visage se fendit d'un sourire enfantin presque narquois avant de lançer, provoquant l'éclat de rire de toute la salle:

-Ha ben je savais bien que si tu m'appellais toutes les cinq minutes c'était pour quelque chose!

Minerva, contre tout attente, éclata de rire avant de donner une puissante claque sur l'épaule du dragon slayer de lumière avant de se pencher sur lui qui était assis.

-T'as fini de sortir des bêtises plus grosses que toi?  
>-Ha ben non. Ton décolleté est tres seyant, Minerva. Lança-t-il, narquois.<p>

Minerva afficha un air blasé et ramena ses cheveux sur ses joues pour masquer ses rougeurs avant de rejoindre les soeurs Strauss qui n'en finissaient pas de rire.

-Allez-y allez-y... soupira-t-elle.

Bizarrement, les deux soeurs se calmèrent. Puis elle fixèrent la noireaude.

-Quoi? Demanda Minerva.

Elle connaissait assez les deux soeurs pour savoir qu'elle avaient quelque chose en tête.

-C'est moi ou tu as rougi?  
>-Dis-voir Minerva...<br>-Ne tournez pas autour du pot et dites-moi ce que vous insinuez. Souffla-t-elle exaspérée.  
>-Tu l'aimes? Pépia Mirajane, des étoiles dans le regard.<br>-Oui. Heureuses?

Lisanna ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des billes.

-Tu es bien la première à nous sortir ça sans même nier.  
>-Je vous connais. Si vous voyez quelque chose et que vous en parlez, c'est que vous avez compris. En partant de la, ou est l'utilité de vous mentir?<br>-Nulle part. Concéda Mirajane.  
>-Minerva, tu es incroyable. Rit Lisanna.<p>

Cette dernière sourit. La seule chose qu'elle redouta des lors, c'est que Mirajane ne mette pas son grain de sel dans sa vie sentimentale. Oui oui. Minerva veut qu'on s'occuppe de ses problèmes de coeur. En réalité, la fille de Gemma savait très bien à quel point les deux Strauss avaient un don pour jouer l'agence matrimoniale. Et sur un point, elle n'avait pas changé. Si quelqu'un pouvait lui être utile, elle usait de cette utilité jusqu'au bout.  
>Elle sourit:<p>

-Si vous pouviez nous donner un coup de pouce, je ne dirais pas non.

Mirajane échangea un regard entendu avec sa petite soeur, qui lança:

-Agent de l'amour Lisanna Strauss, en mission!

Minerva s'étonna un peu mais ne montra rien.

-Ça m'étonne un peu de ta part... souffla Mirajane.  
>-Quoi?<br>-J'aurais plutot imaginé Rogue, mais Sting?  
>-Il y a un problème avec ça?<br>-Pas vraiment, non. Ça sort simplement de l'ordinaire.  
>-De tout manière... souffla Minerva.<p>

Elle tourna la tete deux fois pour verifier que personne ne l'entendrait, avant de pencher vers la démone pour lui souffler à l'oreille:

-Rogue a quelqu'un en vue.  
>-Qui ça?<br>-Devine.

Mirajane balaya la salle du regard afin d'observer le dragon slayer de l'ombre. Elle avisa le jeune homme tranquillement en grande discussion avec Gajeel, lançant de temps à autre de discrets coup d'oeil vers une certaine jeune femme.

-Nooon...  
>-Si.<br>-Peut-être que c'est juste comme sa soeur?  
>-Non. Attentionné comme il l'est avec elle, ça ne peut pas être que ça.<br>-Oh mon dieu... souffla Mirajane, au bord de l'évanouissement. Mais c'est génial! Hurla-t-elle.

Le silence se fit et tout les regards se posèrent sur la Strauss.

-Nan mais continuez vos discutailles, hein. Nous on parle de trucs privés, c'est pas un méga film ou une super fête. Lança-t-elle tout en fixant ses ongles.

Minerva afficha elle, un air plus narquois, néanmoins, avant de lançer:

-Enfin, bon, si vous voulez parler sexe il n'y a pas de problème, mais faut vous y connaitre un minimum.

Retournement de tête collectif des mages qui avaient dès lors une savante ressemblance à des écrevisses bien cuites. Enfin, collectif...

Lisanna, elle, se retenait de pouffer dans son coin tout en sachant pertinemment de quoi parlaient les deux démones, et en voyant surtout la réaction de Sting. Elle lança, angélique:

-Un problème Sting-kun?  
>-Nan nan...<br>-Il y en a un, tu manques de briser ce malheureux verre depuis tout à l'heure... fit-elle remarquer.  
>-Pff. Parler sexe? Mais elle en a quoi, comme experience? Avec qui?<br>-Mira-nee? Heu...  
>-Nan, pas ta soeur...<br>-Minerva?  
>-Hm.<p>

Lisanna exultait intérieurement. Oh que ça sentait bon tout ça, du bien croustillant comme elle l'aimait.

-Je ne savais pas que Minerva t'intéressait... souffla-t-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus étonnante du monde.  
>-Mais... elle m'intéresse pas mais bon... elle croit tout savoir! Bouda le blond.<br>-Ça fait très maître de guilde, tout ça. Fit remarquer la jeune Strauss. Nan, sérieusement, on ne me la fait pas, à moi. Tu sais combien j'en ai vu passer des gars de ton genre?  
>-Ben vas-y?<br>-Des dizaines! Pourquoi tu crois que ton cher modèle aux cheveux roses a une copine, hein?  
>-Heu... par l'opération du Saint-Esprit?<br>-On nous a donné beaucoup de surnoms mais c'est la première fois qu'on nous divinise ma soeur et moi. J'avoue que Saint-Esprit c'est beaucoup moins long qu'Agence Strauss pour Couples de Mages. Faut que j'en parle à Mirajane d'ailleurs.

Sting était complètement paumé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait? Cette copie de Yukino aux yeux bleus parlait bien dix fois plus que cette dernière, et il n'était pas sur d'avoir tout compris. D'abord ils parlaient de Minerva ,qui d'ailleurs portait un décolleté à s'en damner, puis ils ont parlé de Natsu, puis au final du Saint-Esprit pour finir avec, apparemment, son duo fraternel de caseurs. Il ne comprenait pas bien comment des choses aussi différentes les unes des autres puissent avoir été reliées entre elles en quelques secondes. Sting plaça alors dans le monologue de Lisanna une phrase intelligente, épurée, parfaitement intellectuelle et d'une éloquence qui m'en fait encore trembler d'émotion:

-Heu...  
>-Quoi? Répondit Lisanna. De quoi on parlait déja? Ah oui, de Minerva.<br>-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Minerva.  
>-Un mot.<br>-Heu... Jolie?  
>-Nope. Huit lettres.<br>-Marrante?  
>-Non plus. Trois syllabe.<br>-Amusante?  
>-Non. Ja-lou-sie, Sting. Jalousie.<br>-Quoi jalousie? C'est quoi le rapport?  
>-Tu étais jaloux quand Minerva a fait état, en quelque sorte, de son expèrience sexuelle qu'elle n'a pas pu avoir toute seule... compléta la jeune femme.<br>-Ahh... Hein? Qui... Que? Quoi? Quoi! Mais...  
>-Je sais parler correctement, pas besoin de me lister tout ces mots. Tu es démasqué mon petit chou! Ricana Lisanna.<br>-Mais bon sang t'es bien une nana toi...  
>-Bon. Maintenant que j'ai eu ce que je voulais... Bye-bye! Sourit la jeune femme.<br>-Quoi? Mais...

Lisanna retourna auprès de sa soeur, une satisfaction non dissimulée sur son visage.

-L'opération a été un franc succès, le sujet a tout avoué!  
>-Besoin d'autant de théatre? Demanda Minerva.<br>-Tu pourrais au moins être contente y'a Monsieur tête-de-chaussette-trop-bouillie (O.O respect...) qui est amoureux de toi...  
>-Ce serait aussi bien si je savais qui c'était... souffla Minerva d'un air exaspéré.<br>-L'autre crétin qui sert de maître à ta guilde. Répondit Lisanna avec un grand sourire.  
>-Avec Fairy Tail, "crétin" est presque un compliment.<br>-Faut bien, vu le nombre qu'on a dans notre guilde faut bien qu'il y ait du positif...

Minerva ouvrit des yeux ronds.

-On me l'avait jamais encore faite, celle-là.

Minerva songea deux minutes au fait que Fairy Tail était quand même une guilde de joyeux lurons tout droit sortis d'un monde parralèlle. Elle n'entendit quasiment pas les deux soeurs qui tentaient désespérément de la faire sortir de ses pensées.

-Minerva! Minerva!  
>-Non mais descends de ton nuage, la. Minerva!<br>-Mais elle est dans son monde! Râla Lisanna.  
>-Je sais comment lui faire sortir. Ricana sa soeur.<p>

Mirajane souffla alors à l'oreille de la fille de Gemma ce que j'appelle LA phrase fatale, à savoir:

-Minerva... Sting est la et il se propose d'être ton chippendales privé...  
>-Hein! Qui... Que? Quoi? Quoi! OÙ ÇA? Balbutia Minerva, des étoiles dans les yeux.<br>-Bah dis donc vous allez vraiment bien ensemble vous deballez pleins de mots a la suite et ca veut plus rien dire. Nota Lisanna.  
>-Pff.<p>

Les deux soeurs se regardèrent, complices.

-Bon. On va s'occuper de tout ça, nous!  
>-Et faites le bien de préférence... menaça la fille de Gemma.<br>-T'inquiètes! Lança Mirajane, nullement impressionnée. Dis-moi, c'est lequel votre hotel?  
>-Flareway, pourquoi? (C'est complètement inventé, hein.)<br>-Parfait. Allez, maintenant va bavarder avec les autres, nous on va s'occuper de tout! Jubila Lisanna, parfaitement au courant des intentions de sa soeur.

Minerva protesta un peu, avant de se dire que les Strauss feraient de toute façon ce qu'elle voudraient. Elle se dirigea alors vers Kagura et Erza pour discuter en présence du "gratin de la puissance féminine", dixit Sting.

Et nos deux soeurs qui complotaient furent donc toutes seules.

-Sacrée Minerva.  
>-Autant on remarque à sa joie un mage de Fairy Tail, autant ceux de Sabertooth on les voit à leur... je sais pas trop comment dire... réfléchit Lisanna. Franchise? Leur... Impudence? Je sais pas trop comment dire, c'est particulier.<br>-J'avoue, Lisanna... bon. On va à cet hotel Flareway?  
>-Je te suis!<p>

Minerva observa du coin de l'oeil les deux soeurs s'esquiver discrètement, et haussa les épaules. Bon. Ben maintenant, elle devait attendre qu'elles mettent leur plan à éxécution. Erza se mit à discuter épées avec Kagura.

-Je ne connais pas grand chose dans ce type d'arme.  
>-J'ai du apprendre seule, pas sure non plus que je sois la plus grande professeur. Souligna Erza.<br>-Ha. Donc je suis la seule à avoir pris des cours. Grimaça Kagura.  
>-Apparemment.<br>-Mais... à part ta magie, tu dois bien avoir d'autres manières de te battre, non? Demanda Erza.  
>-Je suis une experte en art martiaux. Répondit Minerva.<p>

Sting qui passait par la, crut bon de lancer à la jeune femme.

-En tout cas pas avec une robe comme ça, où tu vas faire l'affaire des pervers, Minerva.  
>-Des pervers, oui. Et tu sera en première loge. Rétorqua-t-elle.<br>-T'as ptet raison. Ricana le blond.  
>-J'ai raison. Ferme ta grande bouche maintenant.<br>-J'ai pas une grande bouche. Et depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres?  
>-Depuis, peut-être, que tu m'agaces?<p>

Leur petite scène rameuta tout le bar et continua plusieurs dizaines de minutes.

De leur coté, notre duo infernal se dirigeait vers l'hôtel des Sabertooth. Mirajane entra suivie de Lisanna, et s'adressa au portier.

-Excusez-moi... avez-vous déja attribué les chambres pour les mages de Sabertooth?  
>-Hm... Laissez-moi vérifier. Hum, non, pas encore. Pourquoi? Si je ne me trompe pas, vous êtes Mirajane de Fairy Tail...<br>-En effet. Mais il faut que vous me rendiez un petit service, qui sera accessoirement un service aux mages.  
>-Heu...<br>-Je peux même vous payer, s'il le faut.  
>-Je vous écoute.<br>-Bon... très bien. Alors vous suivrez bien mes instructions à la lettre.

Mirajane conta son plan au portier qui était visiblement aussi fleur bleue qu'elle puisqu'il accepta sans rechigner. Lisanna lui dressa elle aussi une petite liste d'instruction, et notre ami l'hôtelier s'empressa d'obéir aux deux soeur Strauss. Les mages sont vraiment tous des personnages, mais ils sont vraiment solidaires entre amis. Pensa-t-il, voyant deux chevelures blanches s'éloigner dans la nuit.

Du coté desdits "amis", personne n'avait remarqué l'absence des deux mages, et c'est plutôt rare que ça arrive vu la place qu'elles peuvent prendre toutes les deux. Les conversations allaient bon train.

-Laki, tu es éblouissante. Distribuerais-tu des lunettes de soleil afin que l'on abime pas nos délicats globes oculaires? -Dixit Hibiki-  
>-Il est vrai que ta beauté est tout à fait sublime. Enchaina Eve. Pas vrai Ren? Ren?<br>-Cherry... t'as fini de me coller? Fit ce dernier avec un immense sourire qui voulait surtout dire qu'il était TRÈS heureux que sa fiancée le colle.  
>-Notre amour nous colle à la peau, Ren, on n'y peut rien! Fit celle-ci en souriant tout autant.<p>

Les deux acolytes du mage à la peau basanée affichaient une tête mi-choquée mi-blasée. Laki considéra cela comme un geste du ciel et en profita pour s'en aller sans s'être fait remarquer par les deux blonds choqués.

Ren et Cherry étaient devenus encore plus proches qu'avant en trois ans, au point que leur deux guildes redoutaient que l'un s'en aille pour suivre l'autre. Et si cela avait gêné Ren au début, maintenant, autant lui que la rose se moquaient éperdument de ce que pouvaient penser leurs camarades. Et ça plaisait beaucoup à nos amis les romantiques.

En parlant de cela, nos deux représentantes les plus féroces de cette branche de la société s'étaient à nouveau immiscées dans la fête improvisée avec les autres guildes. Lucy les observa deux minutes avant de leur demander:?

-Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez?  
>-Rien du tout! Chantonna Mirajane.<br>-Lisanna?  
>-Je suis sure que tu as deja la reponse, Lucy. Rit la jeune femme.<br>-Malheureusement. Qui sont vos deux victimes, cette fois? Questionna-t-elle.  
>-Ah, ça... tu le sauras demain!<br>-Vous êtes diaboliques! Rit la jeune blonde.

Les deux soeurs rirent. On leur attribuait souvent cet adjectif.  
>Les trois filles furent alors interrompus par l'atterrissage parfait mais relativement violent d'un Natsu complètement HS. Lucy leva les yeux au ciel.<br>En attendant, magnifique vol plané, merci cher Boeing 777.

-Guildarts! Un jour je te battrais! Fit notre Bo... Natsu pardon, à l'adresse du père de Cana qui riait de l'air particulièrement raffiné et classe d'un poisson gobeur de mouches.  
>-Oui Natsu. Progresse un peu d'abord! Rétorqua-t-il.<p>

Oui. Guildarts fait un magnifique propulseur de missiles aériens. Mais cessons donc notre délires sur la merveille de technologie qu'est l'aéronautique, et revenons à notre Natsu de qui l'activité favorite est décidement de se battre avec tout le monde.

S'étant remis très rapidement de son atterrissage, le dragon slayer de feu se mit donc a jurer de manière pas très distinguée, s'attirant les foudres de sa petite amie qui dans son genre n'en loupait pas une elle non plus.

-ON NE SE COMPORTE PAS COMME ÇA EN PUBLIC!

Oui. J'aime autant vous dire qu'en principe on ne hurle pas comme ça en public non plus. Mais bon, ce sont Natsu et Lucy, avec ces deux-là on finit par avoir l'habitude de ce genre de scène.

La soirée se déroula donc comme toute bonne soirée se déroule avec Fairy Tail, à savoir la joie, la bonne humeur, la camaraderie... et la bagarre aussi.

-Bon. Ce fut un grand plaisir de vous voir tous ici. Commença Erza de la manière la plus politiquement correcte. Mais maintenant... VOUS AVEZ TOUS INTÉRET A ALLER DANS VOS HOTELS ET A VOUS PREPARER CORRECTEMENT! Finit-elle toujours dans la plus grande courtoisie digne d'Erza.

Gerard secoua la tête. Un membre de Fairy Tail reste toujours égal à lui-même...

Nos amis les non-membres de Fairy Tail décidèrent de partir en guilde groupée, histoire de ne pas perdre certains membres en route qui s'étaient crus assez fort pour rivaliser avec notre couple d'alcooliques préférés, et qui avaient donc certainement un peu trop abusé sur l'alcool.

Lamia Scale fut la première à partir. Leon qui avait repris du poil de la bête dut s'embêter à porter Cheria qui après avoir échangé quelque mots avec Wendy, s'était vue proposer un pari par Romeo qu'elle avait perdu, à savoir qui assomerait l'autre en premier, sous les yeux effarés de la jeune prêtresse céleste. Jura s'occuppant de Cherry complètement amorphe de devoir quitter Ren et leurs trois autres alcoo... acolytes, excusez-moi, comprenant Obaba-sama, n'étant pas en état de marche au vu de la quantité de liquide éthylique dans leurs veines, Leon se voyait donc confier une des deux cousines presque aussi infernales que les soeur Strauss. Comme quoi il y a des phénomènes dans toutes les guildes.

En parlant de phénomènes, Blue Pegasus ne tarda pas à suivre le chemin de Lamia Scale. Cette fois-ci, c'était Ichiya qui délirait sur la jeunesse et sur la beauté d'Erza. Rien de bien changé me direz-vous sauf qu'il faut savoir que notre sieur Kotobuki prenait ses gardes désormais vis-à-vis d'Erza et on peut comprendre pourquoi si l'on a déja vu le regard de Gerard quand il est jaloux. Rien de plus à signaler si ce n'est le fait que Ren était prodigieusement dans la lune et que Bob avait l'air encore plus joyeux que la normale.

Mermaid Heel ne tarda pas à partir elle aussi. Risley tenta tant bien que mal de décrocher Kagura d'Erza, puis une fois ceci fait de décrocher Millianna d'Erza et Gerard, avec qui d'ailleurs la femme-chat réentretenait d'excellent rapports.

Quattro Cerberus s'en alla également, tout les membres sous la garde de Bacchus qui adressa un clin d'oeil complice à Cana et Guildarts. En même temps à quoi on peut s'attendre d'une guildes d'hommes qui ont parmi eux un des mages les plus buveurs de la planète? Ils ne peuvent pas se détendre en regardant de jolies filles.

Les derniers à partir furent donc les Sabertooth, que ça ne dérangeaient pas vraiment, il faut le dire. Mirajane apostropha quelques secondes Minerva:

-Tu vas avoir une petite surprise. Quand tu l'auras, ce sera le moment d'agir.

La fille de Gemma haussa un sourcil avant de s'en retourner sans même un au revoir, distraite pas Orga et Rufus, qui, complètement ivres, babillaient des chansons paillardes, ce qui donnait un spectacle plutôt drôle.

-C'est pas possible... soupira Minerva une fois qu'ils se furent mis en route. Les hommes, je vous jure!  
>-Tous ne sont pas ainsi, Minerva. Souligna Yukino.<p>

La jeune noireaude esquissa un petit sourire en coin en voyant Yukino fixer le dos d'un certain mage.

-Je vois de qui tu veus parler... fit elle avec un petit sourire et une voix entendus.

Yukino rougit.

-O... occupe-toi d'abord de tes affaires avec Sting-san, veux-tu... souffla-t-elle  
>-Ça j'y compte bien. Si tu crois que je pouvais parler garçons quand mon père était la. Je me demande encore comment ma mère a pu être attirée par lui...<br>-Lui, il est tout à fait le contraire de Gemma.

Minerva observa deux minutes Sting, qui, levant le nez vers la lune avec un petit sourire, était, en effet, tout le contraire de son père.

-Tu as tout à fait raison.

Nos amis les tigres arrivèrent donc à leur hotel. Le portier qui avait acceuilli nos deux Strauss préférées rit sous cape. Ca serait quelque chose.

-Bonsoir Monsieur. Je suis le maitre de Sabertooth, Sting Eucliffe... se présenta le jeune homme.  
>-Ha oui, oui, Sabertooth... Bien! Sourit notre hotelier. Bien, approchez, je vais vous donner les clés de vos chambres, vos bagages y on déja été déposés.<p>

Les mages approchèrent et reçurent leurs clés.  
>Minerva attrappa la sienne et fila à la suite de Sting qui était déja parti. Avec surprise, elle le vit tenter d'insérer la clé dans la serrure de la porte juste à coté de la sienne.<br>Elle fronça les sourcils et lança:

-Si tu ronfles, je défonce ta porte et te force à dormir dehors.  
>-Pas de risque. Bonne nuit à toi aussi, Minerva. Railla-t-il.<p>

Tous les mages de Sabertooth ouvrirent leurs portes au même moment, et ce fut à l'unisson qu'ils lancèrent:

-MAIS C'EST QUOI CE DÉLIRE!?

Minerva comprit que c'était la l'oeuvre de Mirajane. Mais... bon sang, elle abusait, la! En entrant, elle s'était rendue compte qu'en réalité, la porte qu'elle avait ouverte et celle qu'avait ouverte Sting ne donnaient en réalité que sur la même pièce.  
>Pièce qui ne contenait qu'un lit double.<p>

-He merde.

Ha, il avait très bien parlé, là.

-Comment on fait?  
>-Je me change dans la salle de bain, toi fais-le ici, on verra après. Ordonna Minerva.<br>-Ok.

Elle attrappa ses affaires dans sa valise. Elle faisait assez confiance à Sting pour le fait qu'il ne fouillerait probablement pas dedans. Elle se démaquilla, puis lacha sa chevelure bleutée avant de la tresser, puis se déshabilla pour revêtir une fine nuisette de satin bleu nuit. Elle soupira et se maudit de n'avoir rien pris de moins léger. Puis elle se décida à sortir de la salle de bain. Une fois dehors, elle chercha Sting du regard et se mit une claque mentale. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit torse-nu? D'accord, ça ne changeait pas beaucoup de d'habitude, mais la il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un boxer. Minerva pria pour qu'il ne la voie pas, posa ses affaires dans sa valise avant de s'éclipser par la porte-fenêtre de la chambre sur le balcon.

-Minerva?

Dieu n'avait visiblement pas entendu ses prières. Elle soupira, sachant que la nuit cacherait visiblement ses rougeurs et se retourna pour voir le dragon slayer qui ne s'était visiblement pas plus habillé que ça.

-Tu... ne mets rien d'autre? Demanda-t-elle, tentant de cacher sa gêne.  
>-Bah nan, pourquoi? T'es pas très habillée non plus. Fit-il en détaillant ses jambes.<br>-Moi au moins je ne suis pas en sous-vêtements, Sting! Rétorqua-t-elle.  
>-Ne me dis pas que ça te gêne.<br>-Si!  
>-Je t'avais jamais vue coiffée sans rien comme ça. Ça te va bien.<br>-Ne change pas de sujet, je te prie...  
>-Si ça te gêne je peux dormir par terre.<br>-La n'est pas le problème! On ne se balade pas comme ça à demi-nu devant une fille! Expliqua-t-elle, marmonnant ensuite entre ses dents: on a des hormones aussi, bon sang!  
>-T'es pas comme les autres filles, Minerva.<br>-J'en reste une malgré tout!  
>-Oui mais...<br>-Arrête, Sting. Va t'habiller un peu plus! Tu risques d'attrapper froid et ce ne sont pas des manières!  
>-Mais t'as fini de me reprocher des tas de trucs? S'énerva Sting. Tu sais quoi, mademoiselle grande gueule? Je vais dormir par terre. Sauf que la, ce ne sera pas pour te faire plaisir mais pour être le plus loin possible de toi.<p>

Minerva ferma les yeux et crispa ses mains sur la rambarde du balcon. Il était vraiment énervé.

-C'est ça, ne me regarde même pas en plus. C'est beau le respect que tu as pour moi. Reprocha-t-il. Moi je rentre.

Minerva se crispa encore plus et ressentit cette meme amertume, ce gout salé dans sa gorge de quand elle était enfant et qu'elle voulait pleurer.  
>La phrase de Mirajane lui revint en tête.<p>

"Il va falloir que tu agisses"

Elle ouvrit les yeux, entra et appella.

-Sting.

Celui-ci se retourna, encore bien remonté.

-Quoi ENCORE? Tu as quelque chose à ajouter, peut-être?

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir lorsque ses lèvres et celle de la bleue s'effleurèrent, les faisant tout deux tomber sur le lit. Mais sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Il entoura fermement la jeune femme de ses bras, l'empêchant de se détacher de lui de plus d'un millimètre. Et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils firent des choses dans lesquelles nous n'avons pas à fouiner...

Le lendemain, lors des Daimaitou Enbu:

-Pour le premier Duel! Kagura Mikazuchi de Mermaid Heel contre Minerva Orland de Sabertooth.

Mirajane observait de loin la cabine des Sabertooth et aperçut Minerva et Sting s'échanger un baiser passioné.  
>Elle sourit puis donna un coup de coude à Gerard sous les yeux de Lisanna.<p>

-Au fait, quand Yukino sera en couple grace à nous... n'en dis pas trop à Angel sur qui a casé sa petite soeur, hein?

* * *

><p>Voila! Presque 28000 caractères. Je disais que sur mon Gerza je m'étais lachée mais alors celui-la... O.O<br>J'espère qu'il vous a plu!  
>N'oubliez pas de reviewer!<br>Bisous!


	9. Rogue x Yukino

Hey hey hey! Comment ça se passe chez vous? Petit moment de deprime quand on se rends compte que les vacances sont deja passées...  
>Mais haut les coeurs! Je reviens avec le neuvième chapitre, je n'aurais jamais pensé tenir jusqu'à la avec un rythme quand même assez régulier...<p>

Allez, passons aux reviews!

FairyTail-Os : Moi aussi je t'aime ! ^^ ouais, j'avoue c'était une idée géniale pour le coup U.U Ben Minerva, à mon avis, elle fait sa dure mais quand il s'agit du cœur elle doit être aussi paumée qu'Erza XDDD Ha je sais pas je sais pas... faudra faire l'arbre généalogique XDD He bien tu es servie !

Taraimperatrice : En fait j'ai pas tout compris... ^^' désolée. Ca c'est vrai, on a tous un p'tit coté fleur bleue XDD Oui, bah c'est Mira hein XD ouais, ça va être ambiancé... XD Oui bah tu sais quand on voit de quoi Angel est capable... Hé bien, il est la ! Bonne lecture ^^

R.N. Zuru : Oui c'est celui-la XDDD

joandra777 : Ouais, c'est marqué sur leur front qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre XDD Haha, tu vas voir, tu vas voir ^^ Festival de la tomate ? XDD tu m'as tuée, la. Ben le Saint-esprit s'en occupe maintenant ^^

MisterChat3 : J'avoue que j'ai pas trop compris ce que tu viens de dire, la XDD Hé bien... Je ne sais si ce sont les ILS dont tu parles, mais bon, tu verras bien XDD He bien, disons que mon chapitre le plus dur à écrire a bizarremnt été le Gruvia. A partir du moment ou meme si un personnage n'est pas développé, tu te sens proche de lui, ça devient facile d'écrire dessus. Enfin, pour ma part x)

MayTemari : Oui, les fics de Mira Caseuse ne manquent pas. Et je t'avoue que c'est parce que pour la plupart du temps elles ne me plaisent pas que j'ai décidé d'écrire la mienne, donc je suis contente qu'elle t'ait plu ! Les fautesque je fait sont généralment dues au fait que quand j'écris, c'est souvent le soir voire même la nuit, donc je ne fais pas forcément attention... Hé bien, cette déclaration t'as marquée à ce que je vois ! C'est vrai qu'un garçon qui se déclare comme ça, c'est un rêve qui devient réalité XDD Je suis comme toi. Mes parents me voient souvent pleurer quand je lis des fics triste devant mon ordi ou mon téléphone, je peux te le dire ^^' 10 ans d'écart ? O.O tu n'y vas pas de main morte, maximum, à mon sens ils ont trois ans d'écart, et puis quand on y pense, Minerva est un peu trop mature et Sting ne l'est parfois pas assez. Si je me base sur ça, il est probable qu'ils aient le même âge x) Et bien, c'est celui-ci ! ^^ Ha, ben nous sommes deux (en même temps, si je devais me marier avec des gars de FT, mon classement serait Gerard-Rogue-Cobra. Oui, j'aime les gars ténébreux au caractère un peu compliqué XDD) Oh, c'est sur que l'une d'elle ira avec Luxus. Personnellement, je penche plus pour Lisanna, je t'avoue. Oui, les Strauss et les Raijins c'est une grande histoire d'amour XDDD Bah, on verra bien ! Merci de ton soutien et de ta review !

Visiteur : On verra bien ce que je ferais, merci de ta review !

* * *

><p>Les plans de Mira 9<p>

Opération RoYu.

Rogue observa du coin de l'oeil Sting. Le jeune blond avait une main possessive sur la hanche de sa copine depuis hier. Ha ben ça commençait bien.

-Si j'avais su que ce serait aussi rapide... souffla une voix délicate et féminine à son coté.

Rogue haussa un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire?

-Yukino?

La jeune femme sursauta, puis se tourna vers le dragon slayer de l'ombre. Elle lui adressa un sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par la?  
>-Que... heum... eh bien... disons qu'hier... Minerva-san et moi avons... un peu discuté... fit-elle en rougissant.<br>-Je vois. Répondit-il.

Minerva partit pour son combat contre Kagura. Après un dernier baiser avec sa compagne, Sting retourna auprès de la petite soeur d'Angel et de son meilleur ami, qui le regardaient tout deux un peu de travers.

-Quoi?  
>-Rien, Sting-san... souffla doucement la jeune femme.<br>-J'aimerais bien savoir comment tu as fait pour qu'elle...

Rogue se stoppa, ne trouvant pas le mot juste pour exprimer ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Bah, soit pas timide avec ça, Rogue! Ne me dis pas que t'as jamais eu de copine?  
>-Je n'ai jamais eu de copine.<br>-Mais quel paumé du ghetto... lança Orga qui venait d'arriver.  
>-Sans commentaire, je vous prie.<p>

Yukino rougissait comme une tomate et préféra observer son amie se battre avec Kagura plutôt que d'écouter des hommes discuter sur la gente féminine. Malgré tout, quelque chose lui fit tendre a nouveau l'oreille.

-Bref. Pour répondre à ta question, je soupçonne Fairy Tail.  
>-Quel est le rapport entre toi avec Minerva et Fairy Tail?<br>-Les deux soeurs infernales...  
>-Les deux soeurs...?<br>-Oui, la mannequin et sa petite soeur, la...  
>-Ha. Mirajane et Lisanna-san... souffla Yukino. Ma soeur m'a un peu parlé de ce genre de choses...<br>-Pardon?  
>-D'après Sorano, elles "Casent" les mages entre qui ça a l'air de coller... ce qui expliquerait la recrudescence de couples dans leur guilde... annonça-t-elle. Donc, pour les soupçonner, tu n'as pas tout à fait tort.<p>

Sting se redressa et tenta d'observer l'endroit ou Fairy Tail se trouvait pour apercevoir les deux soeurs. Il vit la plus agée le remarquer et désigner Minerva du doigt, puis lever son pouce en l'air en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

-J'ai pas tort.  
>-Ce sont vraiment des malades, dans cette guilde... Marmonna Rogue.<p>

Du coté des deux soeurs, elles observaient tranquillement les Sabertooth pour leur prochain plan. En ce premier jour des Daimaitou Enbu, elles réfléchissaient plus à comment former des couples dans les guildes avec le peu de temps dont elles disposaient que de leur stratégie de combat.

-Mira-nee?  
>-Oui?<br>-À l'Hotel, as-tu mis Rogue-san et Yukino-san dans la même pièce?  
>-Non.<br>-Nande? (Pourquoi?)  
>-J'ai mis Rufus dans la chambre de Yukino. Il n'oserait pas la toucher, vu comment il est... souffla la plus agée.<br>-J'imagine que tu as donc recouru aux services du portier, non? Tu as quelque chose en tête...  
>-Oui. Ça aurait fait bizarre qu'ils se retrouvent tout de suite tous dans la même pièce que leur béguin.<br>-Que comptes-tu faire?  
>-Les briefer tout les deux. Pour la suite du plan, tu verras, petite soeur...<br>-J'en briefe un tu briefe l'autre? Questionna Lisanna.  
>-D'accord.<br>-Je m'occupe de Rogue, apparemment je suis douée avec les Dragon Slayers... souligna Lisanna.  
>-Ha bon?<br>-Bien sur! Réflechis! Natsu, Wendy, puis Sting n'ont pas fait long feu face à moi, grande soeur...  
>-Je te le concède.<p>

Oui, même en vacances improvisées nos deux soeurs ne choment pas... Enfin, il faut dire qu'elles ne sont pas aidées non plus, entourées de mages tous plus ignorants les uns que les autres au sujet de leurs sentiments. Et puis, elles doivent s'occuper, c'est un hobby comme un autre.

Lisanna était légèrement stressée pour Yukino. C'était une jeune femme absolument incroyable. Encore plus depuis qu'Angel avait EXIGÉ à Gerard sous peine de ne pas rester à Crime Sorciere de pouvoir revoir sa soeur, lorsqu'elle avait appris de Mirajane que Sabertooth comptait une femme ayant le même nom que ladite soeur. Dans ces moments, on voyait l'impitoyable Angel redevenir Sorano Aguria, grande soeur attentionnée et compatissante. On avait du mal à la voir émaner autant de gentillesse.  
>En y pensant bien, Yukino avait réconcilé Lucy et sa soeur, obtenant même de la blonde qu'Angel puisse de temps en temps revoir ses anciens esprits, et même qu'elle s'excuse auprès d'eux.<br>Mais surtout, surtout, Yukino avait réussi à déculpabiliser Minerva d'être tombée du mauvais coté. Sa douceur et sa compassion ainsi que sa façon d'être butée sur son opinion avaient fini par avoir raison de l'obstination de la fille de Gemma.

Mais la proximité que Yukino et Rogue avaient entre eux valait le coup d'oeil. Depuis que Sting était devenu maitre de Sabertooth, rares étaient les moment qu'il accordait à son meilleur ami pour des missions. Rogue, voulant alors se faire pardonner le traitement injuste de la jeune femme par l'ancien maitre, -quand bien même elle lui avait répété mille et mille fois qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas du tout- commença à la prendre avec lui et Frosh. Au bout d'un moment, il ne demandait même plus à la constellationiste si elle voulait venir avec lui, elle venait toujours. Et tout le monde observait avec un petit sourire leurs liens qui se tissaient. Toujours ensemble, toujours à rire. Des fois, on ironisait tranquillement sur eux mais ils laissaient glisser sur eux les critiques en continuant de travailler ensemble.

-Lisanna...  
>-Oui, grande soeur?<br>-Tu t'inquiètes pour Yukino, pas vrai.  
>-Oui... c'est bien quelqu'un que je ne veux pas voir en peine d'amour...<br>-Tache de faire cracher le morceau à Rogue le plus tot possible alors...  
>-Compte sur moi.<p>

De son coté, Mirajane observait les Sabertooth tout en gardant un oeil sur le combat en bas. Sting dévorait des yeux le postérieur de sa désormais copine. En passant, au début de la journée, notre dragon slayer de lumière un peu timbré et possessif sur les bords avait tenu à faire une annonce publique au nez et à la barbe de Minerva.

Flash-Back:

-Bonjour et bienvenue à tous pour ce premier jour des jeux intermagiques de Fiore! Les guildes participantes sont toujours les mêmes mais nous allons tout de même vous les rappeller! La guilde ou le degré de féminité est à son comble, je vous prie d'applaudir les sexy Mermaid Heel! La guilde à l'antithèse, débordante de virilité, Quattro Cerberus! La guilde ou la beauté fait la force, Blue Pegasus! La guilde comprenant un des plus grands mages saints de l'histoire, Lamia Scale! La guilde anciennement championne et deuxième depuis quatre ans, Sabertooth! La guilde la plus réputée de Fiore, grand gagnants depuis quatre années consécutives, la guilde ou l'amitié et le rire font loi, je vous prie d'applaudir la guilde incroyable des fées, Fairy Tail!

À chaque nom, une ovation du public se faisait entendre. Lorsque que le nom de Fairy Tail fut prononcé, le tumulte et les acclamations doublèrent.

-Fairy Tail est vraiment très populaire... Lança Sting, Minerva assise sur ses genoux.  
>-Oui. Ça ne m'étonne pas. Répondit la jeune femme.<p>

Sting l'attrapa par la taille, l'embrassa du bout des lèvres avant de lançer, joueur:

-Ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas ma tigresse mais les invités d'aujourd'hui sont les maitres de guilde alors...

Minerva ricana. "Ma tigresse"? Le surnom à double-sens l'amusa, et elle répondit en se levant:

-Va faire ton boulot de maitre, chocolat.  
>-Chocolat? Sting haussa un sourcil.<br>-Je n'allais pas dire beau cul. Et puis vu les tablettes que tu as... ricana-t-elle.  
>-Hahaha... soupira Sting. Je dois y aller.<p>

Le blond se dirigea vers l'estrade ou se trouvaient deja les maitres et maitresses des guildes.

-Nos invités de la journée, les maitres de guildes! Je tiens à préciser néanmoins que Makarov Draer de Fairy Tail est notre doyen et est de surcroit un mage saint! Quand aux plus jeunes maitres de guildes, il s'agit de Sting Eucliffe de Sabertooth et de (Alerte OC! Mais on s'en fout, au pire elle aidera Mira hein!) Malycea Dun Castellan de Mermaid Heel!

Sting soupira. Ha oui. Il avait oublié qu'en plus d'être un des plus jeunes, il y avait cette blonde aux yeux bleus au caractère d'une Erza et de Minerva mélangés en ne gardant que le meilleur du pire... (oui je sais que c'est moi mais je suis comme ça eh oh!)

Tandis que notre ami le speaker dont j'ai oublie le nom s'il en a un discutaillait a sens unique avec le public, Sting regarda vers Sabertooth. Minerva se faisait draguer, et tels qu'on connait les dragon slayer... Ben oui, ils sont possessifs. Donc notre Sting d'amour s'énerva un petit peu sous l'oeil de Rogue qui avait une vue bien bien perçante et qui s'empressa de rapporter à Yukino qui se demandait pourquoi son coéquipier semblait si désespéré le pourquoi de la chose. La jeune femme se mit à pouffer sous l'oeil mauvais de Minerva qui aurait bien fait quelque chose pour se débarrasser du pot de colle qu'était Nichiya. Oui, oui, Nichiya. Ichiya c'est Erza et Nichiya c'est Minerva.  
>Ce fut à ce moment que le speaker eut l'excellente idée de laisser la parole à nos maitres de guildes.<p>

-Oh, offrez-nous du spectacle trop chou, faites de votre mieux! Couina Bob.  
>-Allez les Lamia! Faites-moi du score ou je vous fait tourner! Lanca Obaba-sama.<br>-Les gars, bossez bien! Fit de maniere tres concise le maitre de Quattro Cerberus.  
>-Hum... Les enfants... commença Makarov comme à chacun de ses fameux discours qui nous font la larme à l'oeil... enfin, ça, c'est avant qu'il prenne une tete de papy gateau pervers et lance: Amusez vous bien les gosses ou vous subirez... LA punition...<p>

Sting sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine. Beaucoup avaient entendu parler de cette punition mais personne ne semblait savoir en quoi elle etait si terrible.  
>Malycea prit la parole de sa voix claire:<p>

-Bon, les filles... je ne crois pas avoir grand chose à vous dire de plus que les autres maitres, alors faites de votre mieux, pour l'honneur de Mermaid Heel et pour ses membres!

Sting fixa la blonde. Une ancienne de Fairy Tail qui connaissait tres bien le maitre et qui avait a la suite d'une mission qui avait mal tourné, quitté la guilde. Puis elle avait rejoint Mermaid Heel et en avait rapidement grimpé les échelons pour atterrir au titre de maitre. Il risqua un deuxieme coup d'oeil chez Sabertooth. Nan mais c'est pas vrai! Il va arreter de la coller, oui? S'énerva-t-il.

-Hum... Sting-san? Souffla la jeune femme a cote de lui. Tout le monde t'attends, la...  
>-Hein? Ha oui, merde! Grimaça-t-il. Bon, Saber, vous savez ce que vous devez faire je vais pas vous bassiner trois heures la dessus. Par contre, faut que je vous dise un truc à tous.<p>

Je vois bien que vous sentez ce que le blond allait dire.

-Minerva Orland est a moi, capiche? Le premier qui la touche, le premier qui la mate, le premier qui pense a elle autrement qu'en amitié je lui pète la gueule proprement.

Minerva n'en crut pas ses oreilles alors que Rogue et Yukino imités de Frosh, Lecter et de leur enfant (parce que oui, Frosh s'est rendue compte qu'elle etait une Exceed et qu'a partir du moment ou Lecter l'a compris il s'est transforme en Happy vis-a-vis d'elle). Puis elle hurla de maniere à ce que même sans micro on l'entendit à dix-huit kilometres à la ronde:

-TU VAS ME LE PAYER, MON CHOU!  
>-Moi aussi je t'aime Minerva. Fit celui-ci d'un air parfaitement idiot, un sourire immense sur le visage.<p>

Fin du Flash-back

Mirajane ricana interieurement en repensant à la voix de furie de la noireaude et de celle parfaitement enfantine de son compagnon. Elle reporta son attention sur Rogue et Yukino qui semblaient en grande discussion. Mon dieu, mais ces deux-la ont vraiment un probleme... Ils ont bien besoin d'un coup de pouce. Pensa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

En effet, le sourire que Rogue adressait à la constellationiste était sans équivoque. Personne ne pouvait nier que le lien qui l'unissait à elle était très fort et que définitivement la réciproque était vraie également.  
>Et comme Mirajane est dotée d'une vision bionique sur tout ce qui l'entoure et particulièrement sur ce sujet, elle a remarqué beaucoup de choses. Et comme d'habitude, elle concocta un plan absolument parfait.<p>

La seule chose pour laquelle elle priait, c'est que Gerard sache tenir sa langue. En effet, nous pouvons remarquer que dans la grande famille des cheveux argentés, les grandes soeurs sont souvent les plus féroces et Angel en était une des plus grandes représentantes. Quiconque touchait à sa petite soeur courait le risque d'obtenir un aller simple sous la terre. Il suffisait de voir a quel interrogatoire elle avait soumis Rogue pour décider si celui-ci était digne de former une équipe avec Yukino. Alors je ne sais pas si vous imaginez à quels risquent s'exposent nos soeurs Strauss en s'attaquant aux soeurs Aguria. Maintenant que j'y pense, dans tout cette clique on n'a que Rogue qui en presence des quatres filles doit se sentir bien seul avec ses cheveux noirs. Bon. Va vite falloir trouver quelqu'un aux trois autres ou nous courons a la catastrophe avec notre dragon slayer de l'ombre qui risque de tomber en depression pour cause d'exclusion sociale.

Le combat entre Minerva et Kagura se joua a un match nul de tres peu. Minerva ayant enormement progressé depuis qu'elle possédait Néo-Minerva, elle avait facilement le dessus sur Kagura qui se defendait avec une ardeur incroyable.

-Bien, bien! Lança notre speaker qu'on adore tous. Mes amis les maitres, je vous prie de bien vouloir TOUS rester dans la loge, meme pendant les combats... fit-il en lançant un regard réprobateur à Sting qui, si vos ne l'aviez pas deja remarque, s'est tranquillement fait la malle au milieu du combat pour discutailler avec ses amis. C'est pas bien de se barrer comme ça.  
>-Gomene... souffla celui-ci tout en n'ayant absolument pas l'air desolé.<br>-Bon! Pour ce premier combat, Sting-Sama, Malycea-sama, que pensez vous de votre candidat?  
>-Les dames d'abord... grinça Sting.<br>-Va te faire foutre. Commence. Lança la jeune femme, impérieuse.  
>-He bien...<p>

Sting dut choisir ses mots très soigneusement. Disons qu'il flippait un peu du sort qui risquaient de lui reserver Minerva, Kagura et Malycea.

-Heum... c'était un très beau combat... Minerva a surtout joué sur l'attaque et si il y avait eu plus de temps elle aurait probablement gagné, je pense.

Il pria pour que la blonde ne le frappe pas.

-Ce n'est pas faux. Lanca celle-ci. Minerva Orland a beaucoup progressé, ce qui aussi le cas de Kagura mais ce n'est pas comparable. Chacune d'entre elles ont donné le meilleur d'elles-memes, donc je pense que le match nul peut etre consideré en tant que récompense.

Sting sentit tout le poids du monde partir de ses epaules. Ouf.

-Bien, bien... Maintenant, le deuxieme combat de cette journée! Leon Bastia de Lamia Scale contre Ren Akatsuki de Blue Pegasus!

Yukino suivait les combats avec un interet plutot inexistant. Ses grands yeux chocolat tombaient vides sur les volutes de poussière qui voletaient la ou les mages tombaient. En réalité, il ne fallait pas beaucoup de discernement pour comprendre que l'Aguria était en plein dans ses pensées.  
>Et le discernement n'était pas ce qui manquait à Rogue, qui effleura doucement l'épaule de la jeune femme. Celle-ci sursauta.<p>

-Ha! Oh... Rogue... souffla-t-elle.  
>-Tu ne suis pas le combat? Questionna-t-il.<br>-Non... avoua-t-elle. J'avoue qu'il ne me passionne pas.  
>-Je vois. Moi pareil.<br>-Hm.

Yukino fixa deux secondes le visage de Rogue avant d'éclater d'un rire un peu nerveux.

-Il y a un problême?  
>-Non, non... c'est juste que tu ressembles à un adolescent que tout énerve avec cette tête la. Rit-elle. En vraiment plus sexy... souffla-t-elle presque inaudiblement.<br>-Ha bon?  
>-Oui!<br>-En fait, il ressemble à Sting qui boude. Lança Orga, visiblement très désireux de faire une vanne très stupide. En même temps, on se voit mal s'attendre à plus de la part de quelqu'un qui est allé défier un mage saint sans avoir la jugeotte d'établir une riquiqui ligne de défense.

Rapidement, l'heure de la pause-repas du Daimaitou Enbu arriva. Sur invitation Express de Fairy Tail, les Sabertooth mangèrent en compagnie des mages qui n'avaient pas encore combattu, comme on pouvait aisément le deviner à l'excitation de Natsu.  
>Notre Dragon Slayer de feu lançait des "Tu veux te battre?" À tout bout de champs et présentait de nombreuses bosses. Honnêtement, je ne saurais pas vous dire qui d'Erza ou de Lucy en était pour la majorité responsable. Mais comme Natsu est un trublion qui n'écoute personne et qui fait toujours preuve d'une détermination et d'une persévérence qui ont surement le poids de la neige éternelle sur le Mont Blanc, il continue à déblatérer des demandes de défi, peu importe le nombre de coups qu'il se prends.<p>

De son coté, Mirajane et Lisanna se lancèrent un coup d'oeil entendu. C'était le moment pour passer à l'action.  
>Mirajane, dès qu'elle apercut Yukino, s'empressa de lui sauter dessus, littéralement parlant.<p>

-Yukino! Ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas parlé toutes seules toutes les deux! Viens!

Et elle empoigna la jeune femme avant de la trainer a une table, sans se soucier du fait qu'elle passait devant Gerard qui avait une assez mauvaise experience de la rage de Mirajane lorsqu'elle vous emmène quelque part.

Rogue suivit lentement des yeux la jeune femme se faire tirer par une démone enragée, avant de soupirer et de baisser la tête.

-Ma soeur n'est pas juste... entendit-il. Moi aussi je voulais parler avec Yukino.  
>-Ha, tu es Lisanna, c'est ça? Demanda-t-il.<br>-Oui.  
>-Enchanté.<br>-Pareil. Tu es Dragon Slayer, non?  
>-Heu... oui...<p>

Rogue haussa un sourcil. Il se demandait ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir la jeune Strauss.

-Tu voudrais bien me repondre sur deux-trois trucs? J'essaie d'établir un dossier complt sur les dragons et les dragons slayers pour comprendre ou ont pu passer les dragons de Gajeel, Natsu et Wendy, il y a dix-sept ans...  
>-Heu.. si ca peut te servir... repondit-il.<br>-Bon, ne t'etonne pas si certaines question te parraissent bizarres, j'etablis un dossier complet donc a peu près tout doit y passer!  
>-D'accord.<p>

Lisanna commenca à poser des questions au jeune homme qui y repondait consciencieusement tandis qu'elle griffonnait sur un bloc-notes.

Au bout d'un moment de questions un peu personnelles sur son genre de fille, Rogue demanda:

-Au fait... a quoi ca va servir de savoir ca?  
>-Élementaire. Le caractere d'un dagon est reflété sur le dragon slayer. Donc avec des question personnelles sur toi je peux comprendre des choses sur les dragons. Parce que c'est possibles qu'ils ne se trouvent pas au meme endroit.<p>

Lisanna jubilait. Il n'y avait vu que du feu.  
>Elle prit un air étonné en regardant ses notes avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de demander comme si c'était incroyable.<p>

-Dis-donc... tu viens pas de décrire une fille en particulier, la?  
>-Hein?<br>-Ben si... regarde: douce mais pas idolente, avec du caractère mais qui ne s'impose pas énormément, de préférence petite, cheveux clairs et yeux foncés... y'a pas une fille qui y ressemble beaucoup? Parce que la, moi je ne sais pas toi mais ca me semble flagrant!  
>-... Ha bon. Éclaire ma lanterne je te prie.<br>-Une certaine constellationiste dans ta guilde... ca te dit quelque chose?

Rogue écarquilla les yeux. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, son portrait de la fille idéale correspondait à Yukino. S'imaginant la jeune femme rire, un fin sourire étira son visage. Il se reprit lorsqu'il remarqua que la Strauss le fixait.

-Mon dieu j'ai vu juste. Ha mais j'y crois pas! Rit Lisanna. Meme Rogue Cheney peut tomber amoureux? Mais c'est bon, on va meme pouvoir trouver une copine à Zeref si ça continue...  
>-...<p>

Rogue resta silencieux. Le mot amoureux rendait mal dans sa tête et il se sentait tellement perturbé que même les rires de la jeune femme ne suffirent pas à l'énerver.

-Bon! S'arrêta-t-elle. Merci d'avoir répondu, je vais finir par avoir un bon dossier à la fin.  
>-De... de rien...<p>

Lisanna s'en alla puis mangea un morceau en compagnie de l'unité de Raijin, de Luxus et de son frère en priant pour que Yukino ait été percée à jour.

Cette dernière et Mirajane riaient tout en dégustant un plat typiquement Crocusien.  
>Puis Mirajane afficha un sourire relativement sadique avant de demander:<p>

-Et sinon, coté coeur, ma petite Yukino? Quelqu'un en vue?

La jeune femme rougit comme une tomate.

-Tu peux me le dire, hein, de toute façon je finirais par le savoir un jour ou un autre... souffla Mirajane.  
>-Og... murmura Yukino.<br>-Hein?  
>-ROGUE! Hurla-t-elle, une savante teinte écrevisse au visage.<br>-Wow, wow, wow. Calme! Rogue? LE Rogue? Rogue Cheney? Demanda Mirajane.  
>-Oui... souffla Yukino, cramoisie.<br>-Ca ne m'étonne pas vraiment...  
>-Hein?<br>-Ça fait trois ans qu'on n'en voit pas un à trois kilomètres de l'autre, Yukino...  
>-Ha bon... et toi?<br>-Moi? Rien en vue pour l'instant.

Mirajane fit semblant de passer sur les amours de Yukino, mais jubilait. Ce soir, elle mettrait son plan à execution.

La journée se passa relativement vite. À son plus grand plaisir, Natsu put se battre et remporta relativement rapidement face à un des mages de Quattro Cerberus utilisant une magie de cartes, un peu inconnu puisque personne ne pouvait voir son visage, dissimulé par un masque blanc. (Et oui, je dirais bientot qui c'est...)

Après cette journée, Mirajane décida de s'éclipser rapidement de la soirée de Fairy Tail. Elle courut alors jusqu'a l'hotel des Sabertooth, avant de sauter pas un petit renfoncement pour y rencontrer notre bien-aimé portier et Minerva.

-Bon. Je vois qu'on est complet... ricana-t-elle.  
>-Tu as des choses à nous faire faire, non?<br>-Oui...

Mirajane exposa son plan aux deux autres qui l'écoutèrent attentivement.

-Minerva... je compte sur toi! Tu n'en as pas l'air mais ta participation sera essentielle...  
>-Bien compris.<br>-Quand à vous, ne laissez rien sur la porte! Et de préférence... un endroit petit. Vous avez compris quoi faire?  
>-Oui. Répondirent-ils.<p>

Mirajane fila alors aussi invisible que le vent, se cacher à l'interieur de l'hotel. Elle se frottait les mains. Son plan était parfait.

Du coté des victimes de Mirajane, elles discutaient avec Sting de manière un peu animée.

-Mais puisque je dis que c'est comme ça... soupira Yukino.  
>-Je l'ai assez souvent vue comme ça pour le confirmer, Sting.<br>-Mais je comprends pas! Yukino, t'es bien d'accord qu'un esprit ne laisse rien de sa force magique sur terre quand il repart!  
>-Oui, mais...<br>-Alors COMMENT des vetements qui viennent du monde des esprits peuvent rester...?  
>-Ils ne sont pas fait avec leur magie, Sting.<p>

En effet, Sting avait eu l'excellente idée de n'amener aucun vetement de change pour les jeux excepte ses sous-vetements, et avait vecu le malheur de dechirer l'integralite de ce qu'il portait on ne sait pas trop comment.  
>Yukino, bonne ame, s'etait alors proposée d'appeler Pisces pour qu'ils ramènent des vêtements du monde des esprits a son ami. Seulement, celui-ci, effrayé à l'idée qu'ils disparaissent, refusait de laisser partir les esprits. S'en suivit une longue discussion ou les deux autres tentèrent de l'en dissuader. Yukino parce qu'elle faiblissait a vue d'oeil de maintenir une porte d'Or aussi longtemps ouverte, Rogue parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour Yukino et parce qu'il était agacé de l'obstination de son meilleur ami.<br>Soudain, comme une providence, Minerva apparut, impériale, et souffla d'une voix très sexy à l'oreille du blond:

-De toute manière, même s'ils disparaissaient, tu pourrais pas avoir honte de ton corps, chéri...

Sting fut si déstabilisé que la noireaude put lui voler la clé et la lancer à Yukino qui ferma la porte, soulagée. Une seconde après, la jeune femme ne sentit plus ses jambes et se mit à tomber, vite soutenue par Rogue, qui demanda rapidement et un peu inquiet quelque chose qui requinquerait la jeune femme, tout en lançant à Sting un regard de reproche. Minerva esquissa un sourire.

Une fois Yukino remise à peu près sur pied, Minerva aperçut un signe du portier. Elle sourit puis souffla discrètement à Sting:

-Ça te dit qu'on leur... fausse un peu compagnie? J'ai une petite activité que j'ai bien envie de faire, la...

Sting, completement inconscient de la manipulation qu'exerçait la jeune femme sur lui, sourit de manière perverse avant de suivre sa petite amie sans manquer de souligner le galbe parfait de ses jambes ou son sublime déhanché.

Après s'être assuré que le Dragon Slayer de lumière s'en était bien allé, notre portier arriva donc dans la salle en prenant un air affligé:

-Ha mon dieu mais que vais-je faire?e  
>-Un problème? Fit Rufus.<br>-Oui... la lacryma qui produit notre énergie n'est plus équilibrée, et impossible de la réequilibrer sans y voir quelque chose... de plus, personne n'est disponible pour la remettre à la normale.  
>-Merde... fit Orga. La demoiselle a emporté Sting et vaut mieux pas les déranger...<br>-Pour réequilibrer, je peux toujours appeler Libra, mais sans lumière ça risque d'être dur... éluda Yukino.  
>-Je vois dans le noir. Lança Rogue. Je t'aiderais un peu.<br>-Oh, vraiment! Vous nous sauvez la vie. Répondit le portier, riant sous cape.  
>Ils n'y voyaient que du feu.<br>Il conduisit les deux mages jusqu'à une solide porte blindée.

-C'est la. La porte est blindee en raison des vols.

Mirajane s'etait glissée a la suite du portier sans avoir ete vue. Elle attendit patiemment la suite.

Le portier ouvrit la porte. Rogue risqua un pied a l'interieur et y vit des escaliers, puis tendit la main à Yukino:

-Viens, je vais te guider.

La jeune femme attrappa timidement la main tendue du dragon slayer, puis entra à sa suite. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu réagir, la porte se refermait dans un bruit lourd derriere eux et les deux serrures furent fermées, faisant sursauter Yukino et dégringoler les deux mages. La jeune femme atterrit sur le torse du dragon slayer et pria pour qu'il ne voie pas si bien que ça dans le noir.

-Tu es toute rouge.

Ha si, il voyait très bien. Par malheur.

-Il n'y a rien ici. C'est une vulgaire cave vide. Souligna le jeune homme.

Yukino écarquilla les yeux. Quoi...?  
>Alors, ils entendirent la voix claire quoique moqueuse de Mirajane qui leur lançait:<p>

-Amusez-vous bien, les amoureux!

Yukino se roula en boule. Génial. Maintenant elle etait enfermée dans le noir accompagnée d'un homme qui avait le don prodigieux de peindre son visage d'un rouge parfait, qui lui pouvait voir tout ses faits et gestes...

-Je me demande bien pourquoi elle a dit et fait tout ça... pensa-t-elle à voix haute.

Rogue ne ressentait surement pas la meme chose qu'elle. C'était Rogue Cheney, après tout, elle ne le voyait pas vraiment sortir avec une femme et surtout pas elle.

-Moi aussi... répondit-il.  
>-Enfin bon, Mirajane... soupira-t-elle.<p>

Rogue éclata alors d'un rire puissant. Yukino haussa un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait...?

-Un problème?  
>-Ha. Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai été bête... j'aurais mieux fait me méfier! Elle m'a bien eu, quand même! Lança-t-il, riant aux larmes.<br>-J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre...  
>-Lisanna, c'est bien la soeur de Mirajane, hein.<br>-Oui...  
>-Elle m'a bien eu...<br>-De quoi tu parles?  
>-Bon, j'imagine que tu le sauras bien un jour. Ce midi, elle est venue me poser des questions, soi-disant pour retrouver les dragons de ses amis... et elle a embrayé sur "Mon genre de fille". Je me suis dit que si ca pouvait l'aider je n'avais rien à perdre... mais elle m'a bien eu.<br>-J'ai bien peur de ne pas suivre...  
>-Et bien moi si. Si nous sommes dans cette situation, c'est parce que je lui ai indirectement dit que je t'aime, Yukino.<br>-P... pardon? Bredouilla la jeune femme.  
>-C'est un peu honteux d'avoir à se déclarer comme ça... elles sont douées...<br>-Une seconde, tu viens de me dire que tu m'aimes et tu passes dessus comme si ça n'avait aucune importance?  
>-Pour toi, ça en a une? Je suis quelqu'un de bien trop sombre pour que ce soit réciproque.<br>-Les hommes sont des purs idiots... souffla la jeune femme. Ça fait deux ans que je suis amoureuse de toi, abruti!

Rogue n'en crut pas ses oreilles jusqu'à ce qu'il sente deux bras frêles autour de son cou. Et au moment où il allait embrasser la blanche, la porte s'ouvrit a la volee sur Mirajane et le portier.

-Heum... je crois qu'on va les laisser seuls... souffla la Strauss. Encore un plan réussi... qui vais-je aider maintenant?

* * *

><p>Voilaaaaa! Je sais. Deux questions se posent a vous, desormais:<p>

-Qui Mira va-t-elle caser?  
>-Et qui est le mage secret des Quattro Cerberus?<p>

Pour le couple, vous le découvrirez au prochain chapitre!

Mais pour le mage, je vous propose de tenter de deviner! Petit indice, c'est un personnage secondaire dans un des tout premiers arcs. Évidemment c'est un homme.

Celui ou celle qui le trouvera pourras me commander un OS sur le theme ou le couple de son choix excepte Yaoi, Yuri et Lemon, parce que c'est vraiment des trucs que j'arrive pas a faire.(Et ce n'est pas obligé que ce soit dans Fairy Tail, mais je dois connaitre un peu le manga.)

Ca vous dit?

Allez, à la prochaine!


	10. Shaw x Milliana

Saluuuuuuut! Je suis de retour pour vous... #SBAAAAAAAAAF# ... poster un nouvel OS?  
>Déja le dixième... Ça passe vite, hein!<br>Bon, alors je voulais faire un truc spécial, mais...

Ensuite est venu le petit problème plutot épineux que vous avez été plusieurs à trouver le personnage mystère du chapitre 9. Eh oui, il s'agissait bien de Shaw.  
>Je tiens a vous dire que j'ai trouvé une solution, parce qu'en faire quatre, c'est quand même beaucoup, et en choisir un par moi-même je trouvais ça méchant pour les autres.<br>Voila donc comment je ferais:  
>Les quatres gagnantes, à savoir <span>Taraimperatrice<span>, Maryanne, FairyTail-Os et MayTemari, vont me donner leur commande pour l'Os. Selon ce qu'elles me diront, une main innocente attribuera un titre a leur commande, qui sera le titre de l'Os. La main innocente, a savoir une amie a moi, les mettra dans des enveloppes numérotées avec le titre dessus. Au prochain chapitre, je mettrais les numeros et les titres et vous voterez pour le titre qui vous plaira le plus, comme ça, ce sera plus simple!  
>Donc voila, j'attends vos commandes. :)<p>

Passons au reviews!

**Taraimperatrice **: Qui sait, qui sait x) Rogue est quand même trèèèèès loin d'être bête XDD

Oui, c'est Shaw ! Hibiki et Jenny ? Ils sont dans ce chapitre, on verra si je les développe après ! Oui, à bientôt !

**Maryanne** : Oui, c'est bien lui.

**FairyTail-Os** : Les Saber ils sont géniaux ! Moi j'adore écrire sur eux, tu peux leur faire faire pleins de trucs, c'est bien XDDD Ouais, notre ami le portier *-* il devrait exister vraiment, il serait super utile, le mec XDD

Nan, Malycea faut pas l'idolâtrer ou elle se fâche. Mais Lisanna et Mirajane... C'est des professionnelles, personne ne les égale ! Même Rogue n'y résiste pas ! (Kuhne, plutôt deux fois qu'u... =SBAAAAAAAF= Aie.)

Yes, c'est Shaw.

Meldy x Leon O.o'' ouais, ça pour du crack, c'est du crack. J'voudrais bien mais tu les vois jamais ensemble, c'est dur de réunir deux qui se connaissent pas... Mais bon, on verra !

Bisouuuiiiillle !

**Joandra777** : Amore, amore, amore XDD oui je suis folle. Oh, tu es trop chou ! J'écris pas si bien que ça ! Mais le RoYu c'est du tout choupi, c'est vrai !

Oula... ça... Je pense que c'est une idée à développer ! J'en ferais surement un drabble x) Pour l'instant, il verra pas grand-chose, vu ce qu'il fait avec Minerva XDDD ORGA ET SES VANNES POURRIES ! Faut bien des caractères de son genre dans une guilde ou c'en est pas vraiment une. Miraxus powa ? D'ou tu sors ça, toi ? XDDD Allez, gros bisous et merci de la review !

**MayTemari** : Bien le bonjour, princesse du village de Suna (oui, j'adore ton pseudo!) Oui, avec Saber on est servis XDDD Oui, Lisanna est quand même sacrément sournoise ! Oui, pas touche à Mimi ou Sting se fâche XDD Et sacrément !

Angel et Midnight ? Hum... nan ! Pas encore ! J'ai d'abord envie de torturer Gerard. Ben voui, Cobra va vouloir le tuer parce que comme d'habitude les Trimens draguent tout le monde y compris sa Kinana, et Angel va le tuer de ne pas avoir surveillé sa si fragile petite sœur. Ouais, j'adore m'amuser avec les guildes étrangères XDDD Oui, c'est Shaw ! Tu as une sacrée logique ! La même que moi en fait. Et voici la suite !

**R.N. Zuru** : Mira est TOUJOURS diabolique, voyons ! XDDD

**Anju-san** : Complètement fan ? Sérieusement ? Oula, t'inquiète pas ça arrivera ! En dernier, parce qu'elles ont autres chose à penser avant, mais ça arrivera, le casage des sœurs Strauss ! Merci beaucoup de ta review !

**Miss Coca-cola** : Mira, c'est la meilleure ! On verra si j'ai le courage que Mira s'attaque à des chats !

Petit Ps! Je n'aime pas du tout ce chapitre parce que je trouve que mon OC est bien trop présent et que je HAIS les OC trop présents. Malheureusement, je réalise que si je veux faire certaines choses (notamment qu'on s'occuppe d'Edoras...) je vais avoir besoin d'OC ... donc je vous présente mes excuses si ça vous gêne.

Mais bonne lecture tout de même !

* * *

><p>Les plans de Mira 10<p>

Opération Shaw x Millianna!

Mirajane se sentait bien. Ha... le jour de repos des Grands Jeux magiques, après de jours de combats acharnés.  
>Enfin, elle se sentait très bien surtout parce que messieurs les Trimens, ayant perdu un pari avec notre démone favorite -Et pourtant une des regles chez les mages c'est de ne JAMAIS parier avec Mira- , se devaient de lui servir de chevaliers-majordomes. Et que je veux un massage, j'ai besoin de crème solaire, et mon cocktail, ou est-il?<br>En bref, Mirajane Strauss prenait soin d'elle.

-Désolée les garçons. Souriait-elle. Mais on ne doit jamais douter de mon talent à former des couples.  
>-Oui mademoiselle...<p>

Enfin, surtout que mettre Hibiki et Jenny ensemble fut un jeu d'enfant. A la limite, notre Strauss n'avait rien eu à faire. Mais elle profitait bien que trois beaux garçons s'occuppent d'elle. Et peu importait le regard meurtrier que leur lançait Elfman.

Sous ses lunettes de soleil, la plus agée des Strauss observait le monde qui l'entourait. Comme d'habitude, toutes les guildes se retrouvaient chee Fairy Tail apparemment parce qu'ils "savaient s'amuser". Oui, effectivement si s'amuser était soit prendre part à une grosse baston ou regarder cette grosse baston, Fairy Tail était maitre en la matiere.  
>Discrètement, Mirajane nota l'air complètement dans les nuages de la femme-chat. Milliana avait l'air d'une enfant dans un magasin de jouet en écoutant Shaw, qui arborait désormais fièrement la marque des Quattro Cerberus, raconter son voyage avec Wally pendant les trois dernières années, ou ils avaient perdu le contact.<p>

-Hum hum... il y a quelque chose à faire, la... murmura la blanche. Bon, les garçons! Ça suffit. Vous pouvez y aller.

Les trois hommes ne se firent pas prier et retournèrent auprès de leur belle pour les deux plus agés, tandis qu'Eve se retrouva à écouter les "Meeen!" D'Ichiya.

Mirajane se leva de sa chaise longue et se dirigea vers Erza et Gerard, qui écoutaient eux aussi un peu distraitement le discours de Shaw.

-Vous vous ennuyez pas trop? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant.  
>-Ça fait trois fois qu'il nous repasse l'épisode des chats géants à la demande Express de Millianna... soupira Gerard avec un air si désespéré qu'il en inspirait la pitié.<br>-Allez, Erza... ça fait plus de trois ans que tu ne l'as pas vu, ne va pas le trucider juste quand tu le revois... se marmonnait Erza, la tête entre les mains, et visiblement à bout.  
>-Tu as failli le faire quand tu l'as vu... sourit Gerard.<br>-Menteur!  
>-Tu lui a sauté dessus en même temps que Millianna, Erza, vous avez failli l'étrangler quand il a enlevé son masque...<br>-Et toi avec ta poignée de main et tes yeux aussi globuleux que ceux d'un poisson tu n'avais pas l'air fin non plus! S'agaça la rousse.  
>-Depuis quand j'ai des yeux globuleux? Tu ferais mieux de les regarder un peu plus, Erza. Rit le maitre de Crime Sorciere, en parfaite conscience du fait que la jeune femme allait afficher un teint proche de sa couleur de cheveux.<br>-Vous n'arrêtez jamais... soupira Mirajane en souriant. En tout cas il y en a une qui a l'air de bien se plaire, dites-moi...

On pouvait en effet aisément remarquer Millianna les étoiles dans les yeux, sa queue de chat remuant tranquillement derrière elle.

-Ne m'en parle pas, par pitié... souffla Erza. Il a failli s'étrangler quand il a vu comment elle était habillée.

Toujours aussi désinvolte, Millianna portait à nouveau sa tenue ressemblant plus à des sous-vêtements qu'autre chose. Mirajane ricana. Ben c'est qu'elle avait à nouveau du boulot, d'après ses connaissances...  
>Elle grimaça, songeant à un léger "problème" à régler.<p>

-Erza?  
>-Hum?<br>-Je vais avoir besoin de toi...  
>-Ha bon.<br>-La Luxus féminine, ça te dit quelque chose?  
>-Malycea? Tu ne t'entendra donc jamais avec elle?<br>-Peine perdue, tu le sais bien...  
>-Bon sang...<p>

Erza allait se leva au moment ou Gerard lui volait un baiser, un sourire en coin. Ce fut donc encore avec une savante ressemblance avec une écrevisse bien cuite que la mage chevalier accompagna la démone chez la maitre de Mermaid Heel.  
>Maitre qui discutait en grande animation avec ce qui semblait être son homologue masculin, Luxus.<p>

-Arrête bon sang! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis ta soeur que tu as le droit de me traiter comme ça!

La jeune femme toisait le blond debout, les poings sur les hanches et un air franchement exaspéré au visage.

Malycea était la soeur de Luxus, de sept ans sa cadette. Lorsqu'Ivan Draer avait divorcé d'avec sa femme Kamila, cette dernière était enceinte de la petite blonde. L'accouchement fut fatal à la mère qui laissa alors sa fille tout juste née entre les mains de -Assez ironiquement quand on pense à la magie de son frère- Voltmakine, dragonne électrique. La jeune femme, en grandissant, fut ainsi abandonnée par sa mère adoptive en même temps que tout les autres dragon slayer. Ayant toujours des affaires de sa mère biologiques, elle se rendit à Fairy Tail où son frère, son père et son grand père se trouvaient. Peu après, Ivan fut banni de la guilde, et la jeune blonde, refusant son lien avec lui, conserva le nom de sa mère. Lors de ses dix-sept ans, peu après la disparition de Tenroujima, elle effectua une mission de rang S mais fut incapable de protéger des enfants dans une école. Aucun survivant ne fut retrouvé, et la jeune femme, déja meurtrie par la disparition de son grand père et de son frère, prit la dure décision de quitter Fairy Tail. Elle rejoint Mermaid Heel deux ans plus tard, gardant contact avec sa guilde d'origine, puis grimpa rapidement les échelons de Mermaid Heel, jusqu'à la retraite de l'ancienne maitre ou elle accéda au plus haut rang, bien qu'elle fasse partie des plus jeunes.

Mais revenons à nos moutons.

-Tu restes ma petite soeur et maitre ou pas, je t'embete si je veux. La nargua Luxus.  
>-Petite soeur? Ricana la blonde. Au cas ou tu l'aurais oublié, désormais nous avons exactement le même âge, Luxus!<p>

La marque en forme d'éclair sur l'oeil de la jeune femme semblait changer de couleur a chaque seconde.

-M'en fous, tu restes ma petite soeur. T'as fini maintenant?  
>-Non!<p>

Mirajane se décida à intervenir.

-Salut...

La blonde se retourna, fixa la blanche avant de lancer:

-Oh non, pas toi...  
>-Merci, moi aussi ça fait plaisir de te voir. Soupira la Strauss.<br>-Bonjour Malycea. Fit alors Erza, qui regardait le tout en souriant.  
>-Erza!<p>

Un air radieux s'afficha sur le visage de la jeune femme.

-La différence d'accueuil... souligna Luxus.  
>-Oui, mais elle, fit la blonde en désignant Mirajane, je ne l'aime pas.<br>-J'avais vu... soupira Luxus.  
>-Bon rien a foutre on a besoin de toi.<br>-On? Demanda Erza. Moi je t'aide juste.  
>-Bon! J'ai besoin de toi.<p>

La blonde la toisa de haut pendant quelques secondes. Oui, oui, de haut. Autant dire que pour détester Mirajane il faut déja du caractère mais pour la regarder de haut, certaines tendances suicidaires sont a examiner...

-Bon. Toi, tu es devenue un angelot à flèches en forme de coeur, ces derniers temps. Avec qui tu veux caser une des filles? Demanda-t-elle.

Tandis qu'Erza écarquillait les yeux en se demandant comment, par le tutu rose de Gemma, elle avait deviné, Mirajane souriait franchement. Perspicace la gamine.

-La petite Millianna...  
>-Avec le nouveau des clébards? Demanda la blonde.<br>-Des Quattro Cerberus, je te prie.  
>-Elle a pas tord, quand elle dit les clébards. Ricana Luxus que les filles avaient un peu oublié.<br>-Oh, toi, rendors-toi.  
>-T'pourrais autant me dire de ficher le camp que ça serait pareil.<br>-Fiche le camp. Répondit la blonde avec un immense sourire.

Luxus, après avoir sympathiquement ébourriffé les cheveux de sa soeur et avoir évité une douzaine de gifles par cette derniére, s'en alla donc, laissant nos caseuses pro en discussion.

-En quoi je peux faire quelque chose?  
>-Lui faire remarquer que ses yeux doux ne sont pas des plus discrets, entre autres... Chose qu'Erza se fera un plaisir de faire remarquer à Shaw.<br>-Quoi? Mais...  
>-S'il-te-plait, Erza... Ni Lisanna, ni moi ne pouvons trop nous impliquer dans cette affaire...<p>

Erza tenta de résister. Deux secondes.

-Bon, d'accord... mais tu me devras un fraisier. Affirma-t-elle. Et ce n'est pas négociable. Continua-t-elle en voyant que la démone s'apprêtait à protester.  
>-Fufufu... ricana la blonde. Comment dit la touffe rose déja? J'm'enflamme!<p>

En effet, elle avait de quoi...

Milliana adorait quand Shaw racontait ses voyages. Pour l'avoir accompagné pendant quatre ans, elle savait a quel point, des fois, ça pouvait être folklorique.

-Ça m'amuse beaucoup.  
>-Quoi donc?<br>-Je suis allée dans une guilde de femmes et toi dans une guilde d'homme, mais quand on réfléchit c'est un peu la même!  
>-On peut voir ça comme ça.<p>

Millianna nota Gerard qui piquait du nez. Bon, limite elle s'en fichait, de toute façon c'est toujours pareil. Il pique toujours du nez quand il écoute les conversations. Et si vous demandez à un homme de changer quand vous n'êtes pas sa copine... c'est comme parler au vent.

-Ou est nee-san? Demanda Shaw d'un air très enthousiaste.  
>-Er-chan? Je ne sais pas. Fit Milliana d'une voix plus seche qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.<p>

Nan, mais c'est vrai aussi! Il ne pouvait pas la lacher deux secondes, Erza?  
>Ce fut à ce moment que Milliana entendit le cri du maitre.<p>

-Milliana!  
>-Oui? Ha! Fit-elle surprise en se retournant et découvrant la mage blonde en face d'elle. Ho. Malycea-sama.<br>-Alors c'est toi le grand ami de Miliana? Elle parle tout le temps de toi. Quand ce n'est pas d'Erza. Donc je me suis demandée ce que tu avais d'extraordinaire, parce que Erza tout le monde s'entends qu'elle est extra dans l'ensemble...  
>-Tu parles beaucoup, Maly-san. Soupira Millianna.<br>-Ha, c'est... commença Shaw.  
>-Je te présente le maitre de Mermaid Heel.<br>-J'aurais plutot juré qu'elle faisait partie de Fairy Tail...  
>-Ha... tu sais, quand on y a été un jour... on a toujours le symbole de Fairy Tail sur le coeur, ensuite. C'est impossible de quitter cette guilde sans que ce soit à contrecoeur... sourit la jeune femme.<br>-Je vois.  
>-Bon! Allez, continue de me raconter! Demanda la femme-chat à son ami.<br>-Hé bien... commença celui-ci.  
>-Hep, hep, hep! Milliana, je dois te parler.<br>-Mais...  
>-De manière si possible très très urgente. Précisa-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique.<br>-Bon, bon... soupira la brune. Désolée, Shaw.  
>-Pas de problème! Fit celui-ci en un magnifique sourire Colgate qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui d'un certain mage de feu.<p>

Milliana rit un peu avant de suivre la blonde.

-Il y a un problème?  
>-C'est plutot à toi que je devrais le demander. Souligna la jeune blonde.<br>-Pardon?  
>-Je ne t'ai jamais vue comme ça. Même avec Kagura ou tes autres amis d'enfance.<br>-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?  
>-Tu as l'air tellement enthousiaste en sa présence que c'est presque choquant.<br>-Je ne l'ai pas vu pendant trois ans!  
>-Tu n'avais pas vu Erza pendant presque huit ans.<p>

Miliana ne trouva rien a redire. Bon sang.

-Ça n'a pas grand-chose a voir.. soupira-t-elle.  
>-Entre amour et amitié il n'y a qu'un pas...<br>-Que... mais non! S'horrifia littéralement la brune.  
>-Hohoho! J'ai vécu à Fairy Tail entre une chevalière amoureuse de son ami d'enfance depuis qu'elle l'a rencontré, une démone caseuse et sa soeur qui avait pour but de se marier avec tout le monde et de terminer en caseuse. J'ai l'oeil, ma petite.<br>-Je suis plus vieille que toi.  
>-Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire?<br>-Rien... je tentais de changer de sujet.  
>-Tu devrais savoir que ça ne fonctionne pas avec moi.<br>-Je le sais... l'espoir fait vivre.  
>-Tant que la désillusion ne vient pas.<br>-En bref. À quoi ça t'avance, tout ça?  
>-Ce n'est pas moi que ça doit avancer, Miliana. Se voiler la face en prétendant n'avoir que de l'amitié fait plus mal qu'autre chose.<p>

Milliana soupira avant de regarder dehors. Cette situation l'énervait déja...

Erza, de son coté, retournait le problème dans sa tête. Gerard, complètement déséspéré, avait renoncé tout bonnement et simplement a lui donner des conseils. Après une énième panique...

-Calme, maintenant. Tu réfléchis trop.  
>-Mais...<p>

Il attrappa les joues de la rousse -ce qui eut pour résultat de garantir l'uniformité de son teint avec sa chevelure- et les caressa de ses pouces pour la calmer.

-Si tu réfléchis, tu risques justement de manquer de tact.  
>-Mais...<br>-Arrête.

Erza se calma doucement au contact de Gerard. Leur situation si ambigüe avait un peu perdu de ce trait-la. Si désormais ils assumaient pleinement et entièrement leurs sentiments, autant l'un que l'autre n'aurait pu nier que la notion de "couple" ne leur allait pas. Celle "d'amoureux" leur convenait mieux, probablement parce qu'ils étaient plus amoureux qu'en couple. Ce qui n'empechait pas Erza d'avoir une partie de son esprit en fusion complète à l'approche du maitre de Crime Sorciere. Et l'autre dans le calme le plus complet.

Mais le fait qu'Erza soit assaillie de ces sentiments-la etonnait tout le monde. Il suffisait que notre bleuet préféré soit dans les parages pour transformer Erza en tomate mure comprehensive et patiente. Oui, oui. Patiente.  
>Aussi se calma-t-elle.<p>

-Tu as raison... soupira-t-elle. Mais je ne me sens quand même pas la mieux placée pour ce genre de chose...  
>-Tu préfèrerais que Mirajane ait envoyé Natsu? Plaisanta Gerard.<br>-... Limitons les dégats tout de suite. J'y vais.  
>-Bonne chance!<br>-J'en aurais besoin... grommela-t-elle.  
>-Ah, Nee-san! Lança Shaw en voyant arriver sa soeur de coeur. Milliana a disparu, plus persone ne m'écoute, je me sens un peu seul.<p>

-Disparu ?

-Le Maitre de sa guilde voulait lui parler.

-Cette fille est une vraie pile éléctrique. Sourit la jeune femme.

-J'ai vu. Mais apparemment elle gère bien tout ce qu'i faire.

-Elle a toujours été douée, mais honnêtement, les Draer ont ça dans le sang.

-Si tu le dis, Nee-san. Millianna a l'air de beaucoup l'aimer.

Erza nota malgré elle le sourire pratiquement béat de son « petit frère » et rit.

-Vrai. Bon, sinon, comment ça avance entre vous deux ?

-Pardon ? S'étrangla quasiment le mage des cartes.

-Oui, comment ça avance ? Et ne fait pas l'idiot, Shaw, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

Le blond rougit autant que son teint pouvait le lui permettre.

-Je sais ce que tu veux dire, mais... je ne vois pas pourquoi tu le dis.

-Dire que je me croyais aveugle... soupira Erza, qui commençait à légèrement désespérer.

-... Bon, en fait si, je vois très bien.

-Je préfère ça. Comment tu vas gérer ?

-Hein ?

-Tu lui plais. Elle te plait. Comme dirait la caseuse professionnelle dans notre guilde, pourquoi vous ne mettez pas de la glu ?

-C'est loin d'être facile.

Erza sourit doucement.

-L'amour est comme la vie. Rien n'y est facile mais ça apporte beaucoup de bonheur.

-Heu... d'ou tu sors ça ?

-Un film. Mais il y a une part de vérité , n'est-ce pas ?

-Heu... ouais...

-J'aurais cru que tu aurais moins peur de te mouiller ! Rit la jeune femme.

-Facile a dire pour toi, Nee-san ! Malgré tout ce qui c'est passé, tout le monde depuis le début savait ce qui se passait entre Gerard et toi ! Et depuis la tour du Paradis. Moi... Je sais pas, je connais tout de Millianna, ses défauts et ses qualités, et c'est réciproque. J'ai toujours tout connu, mais maintenant, c'est plus la même chose, tu comprends ?

-Dis-moi Shaw... Jusqu'à quand l'as-tu considérée comme une enfant qui était ton amie d'enfance ?

Shaw écarquilla les yeux.

-Jusqu'il y a trois ans...

-C'est la que tu as coupé les ponts ?

-C'est la qu'on a perdu contact. J'ai... pas vraiment coupé les ponts. Je ne savais juste plus quoi lui répondre. J'avais compris tout ça juste avant et ça m'embrouillait complètement l'esprit. Même encore maintenant, Nee-san.

-Elle a été triste.

-Ca me rends mal aussi, malheureusement...

-Tu devrais lui dire. Tu n'y perds rien. Tu n'as déjà plus rien à y perdre.

Sur ces mots, Erza se leva et rejoignit Gerard, laissant Shaw afficher un sourire de défi. Quand elle se retourna, il était parti.

Ouf. Elle avait réussi !

Du coté de Millianna, elle tentait de faire entendre raison à cette foutue maitre de guilde plus têtue qu'une mule.

-Mais...

-TARATATA, j'ai dit !

-Malycea-san !

-Arrête de me prendre pour une aveugle, Milliana. Quand je sais que j'ai raison, évite de me dire que j'ai tort.

-J'aimerais au moins comprendre pourquoi tu ne me lâches pas !

Oui. Milliana avit craqué. Maintenant elle voulait convaincre la tête de mule prodigieuse qu'était la sœur de Luxus que NON, il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle dise quoique ce soit au blondinet. Mais elle était tombée sur un morceau plus coriace que Mirajane Strauss pour ce qui était d'être butée.

-Mais ça CREVE les yeux, Milliana ! Il n'a d'yeux que pour toi !

-Mais...

-C'est le genre de chose qu'une fille amoureuse ne veut pas voir quand elle ne veut pas se faire d'illusions.

-L'as-tu au moin déjà été, Malycea ! J'aimerais bien t'y voir ! Vingt-trois ans et tu n'as jamais été très sérieuse dans quoique ce soit excepté ta dragonne, tes amis et ta guilde ! Protesta alors la brunette, à bout et visiblement au bord des larmes.

-Si tu as l'impression que c'est aussi sérieux que ça, pourquoi ça ne le serait pas ?

Après un soupir, Milliana s'adossa au mur, ferma les yeux et souffla :

-Je m'avoue vaincue...

-Ha, enfin... soupira Malycea. Maintenant advienne que pourra, ma grande. J'ai PLEIN de trucs à faire. Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle laissa la brune là.

Milliana se redressa, avec, comme à chaque fois qu'on voulait convaincre, l'impression de se laisser mener en bateau. Elle sorti du renfoncement où la blonde l'avait amenée, avisa Erza qui dormait comme un bébé dans les bras de Gerard, tout aussi endormi qu'elle. Devant elle, elle remarqua une mage affublée d'interminables jambes ainsi que d'impressionnants cheveux d'une blancheur éclatante, en train de prendre une photo grace à un lacryma-image. Elle s'approcha de la femme qui se retourna avec un sourire de trois mètres de long.

-Ils sont trop chous.

-Heurm...

-Bon j'y vais moi ! Bye !

Evidemment, tout le monde a reconnu la notre Mirajane préférée qui a un peu l'air de retomber en enfance.

-Tu as l'air très bête comme ça.

Et la, évidemment Malycea n'en loupe pas une et lui fait remarquer. Nan, elle est pas méchante, mais elle la déteste, c'est réciproque et comme quand toutes personnes normales et civilisées se détestent, non seulement elles le montrent de manière plus ou moins extravagante, et personne même elles ne sait pourquoi. Personnellement, je trouve ça relativement étrange pour deux Cupidons en herbe d'avoir autant de haine entre elles. Quoique ça doit faire Yin-Yang, à force de trop aimer quelque chose faut bien détester autre chose, chose qui peut être quelqu'un, dans la même mesure. Mais je m'égare.

Mirajane se retourna brusquement avec une soudaine envie de meurtre plutôt sanglante.

-Toi... si je t'attrappe, tu vas souffrir.

-Pour ça, il faudrait déjà que tu m'attrapes, ma chère. Sourit la blonde.

S'en suivit une course poursuite mémorable et notre bon vieux Makarov soupira en se disant que quand ce n'était pas deux idiots en culotte courtes qui se battaient, c'était deux adorables jeunes femmes. Nan, mais à ce stade c'est plus possible, Fairy Tail est maudite.

Mais... pour en revenir à notre couple d'amoureux transis, Milliana suivit du regard la blanche s'éloigner avant de se retourner et de sortir afin de prendre un peu d'air frais.

Elle fut plus que surprise d'y voir Shaw, adossé au mur, l'air plongé dans ses pensées.

-Shaw ?

Il sursauta en l'apercevant.

-Oh, Milliana. C'est bon, la furie t'as lâchée ?

-La furie ?

-Ton maitre de guilde... Elle, elle est un peu flippante quand elle déteste quelqu'un.

-Ha... Elle est passée maitre dans l'art de faire peur en te regardant.

-Je ne peux rien répondre à ça.

Le silence s'installa. La nuit était tombée déjà, et les étoiles si chères à Lucy apparaissaient. Milliana leva le nez vers elles, appréciant la douceur du moment.

Elle avait toujours aimé le silence.

Mais le silence fut alors brisé par la voix du jeune homme.

-Je voudrais te dire quelque chose, mais je me demande si je peux...

-Tu peux, je suis ton amie, non ? On peut tout se dire, entre amis.

-Justement... marmonna Shaw, un peu embarassé. Pour moi, ça fait pas mal de temps que tu n'es plus une amie.

Milliana resta interdite un moment. Elle avait mal. Mais vraiment mal.

Quoi? Pas une amie ? Mais pour qui se prenait-il ! Ils avaient vécu tant de choses ensembles, et maintenant il osait lui dire ça ? Avec le sourire en plus ?

Elle aurait voulu lui répondre calmement. Mais les sanglots qui lui serraient la gorge ne lui permettaient pas d'être calme.

-D'accord. D'accord. Tu sais quoi ? T'es qu'un bel égoïste ! Pour qui te prends-tu ! Tu débarques après trois années sans aucune nouvelles, et la tu reviens, un coup, et tu me dis que je ne suis plus une amie ? Mais qui suis-je alors. Quand je pense que je suis tombée amoureuse d'un mec comme ça ! Hurla-t-elle à un Shaw littéralement paumé. Mais qu'est-ce que je suis bête !

Milliana se mit alors à courir.

Shaw, prenant alors conscience que la jeune femme avait mal compris ses propos, la suivit alors.

La voyant devant lui, il cria :

-Milliana !

La brunette s'arrêta de courir et se retourna avant de lancer, acerbe malgré ses yeux pleins de larmes à faire couler à nouveau le Titanic.

-Quoi ? Si tu veux me balancer plus de vérités qui font mal, c'est le mo...

Elle ne put continuer plus loin, coupée par les lèvres du jeune homme.

-Je t'aime.

Plus loin, Mirajane et Malycea les fixaient.

-Pour ça, je suis prête à te faire un high-five.

* * *

><p>Moi, je le sens mal pour les prochaines victimes..<p>

Pourquoi? Parce qu'elles ont pas fini de collaborer!

Et pour Mira...

Hé oui. Changera jamais !

Allez, à la prochaine !


	11. Lisanna x Luxus

Coucou! 'Évite le pot de fleur' Hé hé hé... ^^'  
>B... Bonjour! 'Évite les tomates' JE SAIS! 'Se prends le poteau' Aie. Bref, je disais. OUI, je sais très bien que j'ai pris une looooooongue pause d'écriture. Mais l'inspiration, ça ne se commande pas, faut le dire. Et surtout, j'ai eu énormément de mal à me remettre de pas mal de choses. Notamment mon arrivée au lycée qui a été comme un choc culturel pour moi et qui m'a un peu secouée. Oui, passer d'un collège privé de riches à un grand lycée public c'est loin d'être de tout repos. Mais bref, je ne vais pas m'étaler plus que ça, je suis pas sure que ça vous intéresse.<br>Le principal est que je sois la!

Pour les titres des Os que j'avais promis, ils sont à la fin!

Et maintenant, les reviews!

Taraimperatrice: Youhou! Okey! Ouiiii! Ils sont trooop mignons. Houla... Je sais pas franchement. Moi meme je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi elles se détestent XDDD Bisous!

Joandra777: Hahaha, on est deux folles alors. Miraxus powa? Tu vas etre un peu déçue de ce chapitre alors. Oui, c'est tristoune... Je verrais si je peux en faire un OS ou un drabbles, c't'histoire de chat XD Et la réplique d'Erza... en fait, c'est moi qui l'ai inventée, mais j'arrivais pas a faire dire ça à Erza, je ne sais pas pourquoi.  
>Oula, t'inquiete, j'invente toujours plein de couples, t'inquiète pas pour moi! Gros bisous!<p>

FairyTail-Os: C'est vrai que c'est pas tres représenté comme couple mais moi je le trouve trop mignon ^^ On est deux a être bottées méchants, alors XDD Moi aussi je les n'aime. XP Faut bien que je m'améliore un peu après tout... mais je suis loin d'être parfaite. Ok, ok, je te crois pour ça! J'irais voir un peu.

MayTemari: Ho! Un peu de suspeeeeense! XD Oui, tu as tout compris. Je cas Luxus avec toi, enfin Lisanna! (Diantre, les claviers... XDD) Heeeee... Non! Désolée, mais moi le Yaoi et le Yuri, j'aime pas quand c'est pas des canons... Ha, tu verras tu verras! (Tout recommenceras, tu verras tu verras... -Poteau- Aie.)

Silver Sunshine The Hedgedog: Faut bien, ils doivent de secouer les puces. Mais noooon, faut pas avoir peur x)

LizziO: Non, je l'ai deja dit, je suis pas tres Yaoi ni Yuri... Pas du tout meme. Désolée... HOOOOO! FairyTail-Os! On a quelqu'un d'autre qui aime les méchaaaaaants! C'est vrai qu'il faut lui trouver une copine a Zeref, non mais. Je penserais à toi!

* * *

><p>Les plans de Mira 11: Opération Lisaxus! (Je sens qu'avec tous ceux qui me demandaient un Miraxus, je vais me faire détester... Désolée... *Chat potté Eyes*<p>

Mirajane n'en pouvait littéralement plus. Supporter cette infernale soeur de Luxus était trop pour elle. Rien que la vue de cette petite insolente afficher ce fameux air suffisant que tout les Draer savaient si bien faire arrivait à lui faire péter un cable.

Et évidemment, plutôt que l'aider, sa traîtresse de cadette s'était alliée avec Luxus, pariant sur la conduite de leur soeur respective.

Pour vous donner un ordre d'idée, la quasi totalité du temps, c'était: Malycea provoque en souriant, Mirajane aussi, jusqu'à ce que Mirajane craque à la cent quatre-vingt quatrième incartade de la blonde.  
>Nous pouvons donc aisément imaginer que notre démoniaque Mirajane était sur les nerfs constamment.<p>

L'aura énervée de la blanche était telle qu'un halo dépourvu de toute forme de vie humaine avait pris place autour d'elle sur environ deux mètre quatre centimètre trois millimètre de diamètre.

De son coté, Lisanna constatait avec désespoir l'état d'énervement de sa soeur. Elle poussa un long soupir qui n'échappa pas à Luxus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.  
>-Je crois qu'on va devoir calmer ta soeur, ou la mienne va péter un cable. Annonça Lisanna.<br>-Hm. Mirajane qui pète un cable? Très mauvais plan.  
>-Bien ce que je dis. Il faut qu'on calme ta soeur.<br>-On? Lança le petit-fils de Makarov, suspicieux.  
>-Tu la calmes, et je t'encourage mentalement, plutôt.<br>-Bien sur... J'me tape le sale boulot, comme d'hab.  
>-N'exagère pas. Tu n'as pas le plus gros morceau à calmer.<p>

Luxus regarda un instant Mirajane. Elle était tellement énervée qu'elle creusait le bois du bar de l'hotel avec son ongle sur une bonne vingtaine de centimètres. La vision d'une Mira l'Éventreuse avec pour seule arme sa french manucure couverte de sang traversa un instant son esprit.

-J'ai rien dit.  
>-Nous sommes d'accord. Sourit la blanche. Bon. Allons-y... Soupira-t-elle en prenant une tête d'enterrement.<br>-T'inquiète, je veillerais à ce que tu aies une tombe décente. Lança avec amour, délicatesse et sincérité le blond.  
>-Trop aimable... Marmonna Lisanna, avant de se diriger d'un pas assuré vers la Mort, pardon, Mirajane.<p>

Luxus la suivit d'un regard en silence avant de filer passer un savon à sa soeur tout en évitant soigneusement Freed et ses remarques foireuses sur les relations amoureuses. Lui qui n'était même pas capable de... Attendez une minute. Est-ce que Freed avait déja eu une copine? Oula, il trainait vraiment trop avec les Strauss, ça commençait à devenir grave. S'il commençait à se poser des questions pareilles, bientôt il pourrait faire partie de leur groupe de caseurs. Il avisa sa soeur en grande discussion (soit dit-en-passant, plutot animée, mais on ne va pas s'arreter la-dessus, c'est une Draer après tout.) avec Bixlow. Il serra les dents. Elle trainait un peu trop avec son ami ces derniers temps, il n'aimait pas ça, instinct de grand frère chiant oblige. Tout en risquant un regard vers les soeurs Strauss pour vérifier si Lisanna était encore en état de marche, il fila sauver sa petite soeur de l'influence néfaste du manipulateur d'ames.

Du coté de Lisanna, elle était moins impressionnée par l'humeur de sa soeur qu'elle ne l'avait laissé paraître. Après une vingtaine d'années passées en sa compagnie, la jeune femme ne se penchait même plus sur les états d'âme de sa soeur, elle en avait l'habitude. Elle s'approcha donc de la démone sous les regards apeurés de tout les voyeurs du bar.

-Mira-nee? Demanda-t-elle.  
>-Liiiisanna... répondit Mirajane en grinçant des dents.<p>

Oula, elle était en colère, nota la plus jeune Strauss en haussant un sourcil.

-Ça va? Demanda-t-elle.  
>-Traitresse...<p>

Lisanna ricana légèrement. Ha, d'accord.

-Comment ça?  
>-Tu t'allies avec le frère de cette... grrr!<p>

Lisanna considéra son ainée quelques secondes, attendant la suite.

-Elle m'éneeeerve! Hurla Mirajane, jetant un froid sur toute la pièce.  
>-Calme-toi! Osa lancer Lisanna.<p>

Non mais c'est vrai quoi, y'en avait marre de cette crise!

-Ouais, ouais.  
>-Mira-nee, je te promets qu'elle va arreter.<p>

Mirajane leva les yeux sur Lisanna.

-Ha oui...? Tu compte l'attacher pour l'eternité? Lança-t-elle avec espoir.  
>-Non, mais si je dis a Luxus qu'elle a un copain, tu as 80% de chances qu'il l'enferme pour une durée de temps indéterminée.<br>-Bien!

Mirajane se leva, plaqua vivement ses mains contre le bar, avant de sourire gentiment et de chanter:

-Cause I'm happyyyyyyy!  
>-Aye Siiiiiir! Fit le petit chat bleu, penaud. Tu m'as appelée, Mirajane?<p>

Mirajane regarda Happy en souriant pour le rassurer, même si techniquement entre nous elle a pas tout a fait compris qu'elle risque de lui faire peur aussi.

-Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas...

Lisanna fixa sa soeur, et vit l'espace d'un instant l'esquisse d'un sourire diabolique passer sur son visage. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle mijotait, bon sang...

-En parlant de notre famille Draer, j'ai bien l'impression qu'elle va bientôt compter un nouveau membre...

Mirajane avait une idée derriere la tête qui, étrangement, ne se refléta pas dans l'esprit de sa cadette.

-Bixlow? C'est vrai que Malycea à l'air de l'apprécier... souffla-t-elle, l'air concentré.

Mirajane rit intérieurement. Lisanna, Lisanna, voyons...

-Non, pas Bixlow.  
>-Ho mon dieu! Noooon! Evergreen est enceinte? Fit Lisanna, les yeux écarquillés.<br>-Ne parle pas de malheur... frissonna Mirajane.  
>-Heu... Ivan va se remarier?<br>-Tu pars trop loin.  
>-Le maitre?<br>-Idem.

Mirajane se sentait prête a exploser. Bon d'accord, Lisanna connaissait ses techniques, mais elle allait VRAIMENT finir par croire qu'elle s'était trompée. Et Mirajane. Ne. Se. Trompe. Jamais. Il fallait bien se le rentrer dans la tête.  
>Mais la plus jeune Strauss leva des yeux incompréhensifs sur son ainée, en rajoutant une bonne couche. Le genre de couche qui nappe bien. Comme le chocolat. Ou le caramel. Au choix.<p>

-Je ne vois vraiment de quoi tu veux parler. Ils adoptent un chien?  
>-Lisanna, je vais finir par croire que tu me prends pour une idiote.<p>

Lisanna soupira.

-Je n'oserais pas, Mira-nee. Mais sincèrement, je ne sais pas.

Mirajane considéra un instant sa soeur. D'accord, aux grands maux les grands remèdes.

-Je parlais de Luxus.  
>-Oui, quoi, Luxus?<p>

Il y avait une pointe très dissimulée d'intérêt. Mais nous connaissons notre chère Mira qui comme toujours est dotée d'une ouie ainsi que d'un perspicacité à toute épreuve, même quand il s'agit de sa soeur tout aussi douée qu'elle. (SURTOUT quand il s'agit de la si pure et parfaite Lisanna, en fait. Surtout.) Aussi notre Mirajane, autant par vengeance que par intérêt professionnel, décida d'en rajouter, gracieusement Madame, une couche bien épaisse.

-Ben oui. Tu n'as pas vu, Lisanna? Tu me ferais presque honte. Il a énormément la tête dans les nuages après avoir discuté avec une certaine demoiselle.  
>-Non, je n'avais pas remarqué. Répliqua Lisanna avec une distraction feinte.<p>

Non, parce que l'intéret était là.  
>Luxus était amoureux? ET IL LUI AVAIT RIEN DIT? Ho ben non alors. C'est pas cool de sa part.<p>

Voyant une mine boudeuse se développer sur le visage de sa cadette, Mirajane explosa intérieurement de rire, puis tenta une nouvelle incartade.

-Oui, je comprends que tu t'en veuilles de ne pas l'avoir vu...  
>-Qui?<br>-Enfin, Lisa, je ne vais pas te le dire! Ce n'est pas drôle, sinon, petite soeur! Taquina Mirajane.  
>-Mouais... Bouda ladite petite soeur.<p>

Mirajane exultait. Bon sang, elle avait fait ça des millions de fois, mais la, c'était... Impayable. Rien n'était plus drôle à ce moment précis que l'expression de Lisanna.

-Mirajane, sérieusement, dis-moi...  
>-Pourquoi?<p>

Lisanna accusa le coup. Pourquoi? Tiens, c'est bizarre, elle se demandait la même chose. Pouquoi elle tenait tant à savoir qui? Plusieurs réponses s'entrechoquaient, dont certaines que la jeune Strauss ne voulait SURTOUT pas.  
>Aussi elle opta pour une apologie du professionalisme assez immense qu'elle s'empressa de rapidement débiter devant sa soeur ébahie.<p>

-...non, et t'imagines? Si j'ai pas vu ca, il doit être supra-discret, ca peut être risqué... tu comprends que...

Et bla, et bla, et bla. Mirajane en venait quasiment a se demander si le déni de situation était scientifiquement probable, à ce point.  
>La patience de Mirajane craqua, coupant net sa jeune soeur dans son élan.<p>

-Lisanna.  
>-Quoi?<br>-Tu veux vraiment que je te dise?  
>-C'est ce que je me tue a t'expliquer depuis tout à l'heure, Mira-nee. Bon. Qui est l'heureuse élue?<br>-Élue, peut-être. Au vu de sa pré-réaction, je ne suis pas trop sure que le terme "heureuse" lui convienne.  
>-Ah, parce qu'elle est au courant?<br>-À moitié.

Lisanna se creusa la tête un instant. À moitié? Comment ça à moitié? Comment pouvait-on n'être qu'à moitié au courant de... Quoi? Non... elle ne voulait quand même pas dire que...

Les yeux de Lisanna s'écarquillèrent alors que la vérité se faisait dans son esprit. Mirajane la fixa, un petit rictus de satisfaction plaqué au visage.

-M... Mira-nee... Ne me dis pas que...  
>-C'est toi? Si, Si.<p>

Les joues de Lisanna se teintèrent d'une belle couleur framboise tandis que ses yeux cherchaient avec désespoir un repère auquel s'accrocher pour résister à sa diabolique soeur.  
>Au final, elle finit par ne plus respirer.<p>

-Lisanna... Calme-toi.  
>-Je voudrais bien t'y voir! Tu n'aurais pas pu avoir plus de tact? Fit la susnommée Lisanna avant de foudroyer sa soeur du regard.<br>-Vengeance, vengeance... Chantonna cette dernière. Mais sincèrement, petite soeur, qu'en penses-tu?  
>-Si tu crois serieusement que tu vas fourrer ton nez dans mes affaires, Mira-nee, je...<br>-Cht, cht! Réponds moi.

Lisanna prit un instant pour réfléchir. Pour une fois que ça la concernait, si elle se plantait, elle était mal. Dans un sens comme dans l'autre. Elle ferma les yeux pour visualiser Luxus un moment. À bien y réfléchir, elle avait été aveugle, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus insinuer que le petit-fils de Makarov soit très démonstratif. Bizarrement, ça lui plaisait. Clairement, même. En soi, il représentait un défi à franchir si l'on voulait le séduire volontairement. Elle l'avait fait sans même y penser. Mais ce qui préoccupait sa soeur en ce moment même, ce n'était pas ça.  
>Lisanna n'en savait rien, et se choqua elle-même d'être prise au dépourvu comme ça. Elle tourna la tête et découvrit le blond en train de la regarder.<br>Elle sourit.

-J'en pense que ça me plait.  
>-Ha... Sourit Mirajane.<p>

Lisanna se leva, poing sur les hanches, avant de fixer Mirajane et de lui préciser:

-Tu ne te mêles pas de ça, c'est clair?  
>-Très.<p>

La plus jeune tourna les talons pour aller discuter avec Lucy d'on ne sait quoi. Mais visiblement, c'était vraiment très drole puisqu'autant l'une que l'autre riaient avec la classe, la discrétion, la finesse et la délicatesse de deux harpies unijambistes.

Pendant ce temps, notre chère demoiselle Mirajane concoctait un plan pour s'immiscer dans la vie amoureuse de sa cadette. Non mais parce qu'il faut la comprendre, hein! Avec un grand dadais comme Luxus ils se marieront dans l'au-dela, et elle, elle voulait être tata... Même si a bien y réfléchir, il faudrait qu'il pose ses grosse paluches sur le corps délicat de sa pure et tendre Lisanna... Qui avait quand même réussi a trouver un truc à cet imbécile. Des fois, la logique de sa soeur la dépassait, mais il valait mieux que Lisanna n'en sache rien.

-Tu me ferais presque peur, Mirajane. Souffla Minerva qui passait par la.  
>-Tu tombes bieeeeen! Susurra la démone.<p>

Minerva fronça les sourcils. Ok. Elle allait lui sortir quoi cette fois comme idiotie...?

-Je veux caser ma soeur.

Minerva écarquilla les yeux, et posa une main sur le front de Mirajane.

-Tu vas bien? T'es tombée sur la tête?  
>-Mais nooooon.<br>-Tu es bien trop heureuse pour être honnête.  
>-Je suis bien trop amusée pour ça.<p>

Minerva s'assit en face de Mirajane, attendant CLAIREMENT des explications, ce que la démon s'empressa avec un enthousiasme démesuré de lui donner. Ha ben oui, pour ça elle est généreuse des fois Mira. Mais c'est juste quand elle met quelqu'un en couple parce que sinon elle mord. Sisi.

Yukino, qui passait par la sans avoir rien demandé, se retrouva embarquée elle aussi par la grande soeur Strauss. Puis ce fut le tour de Lucy qui avait fini sa PAS-SION-NANTE histoire avec Lisanna, puis Kinana qui se mit à ricaner quasi-diaboliquement tandis que les jeunes hommes se demandait comment une tête d'ange pareille on pouvait faire si peur.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Mirajane avait pris a part toutes nos demoiselles, chassé de la bibliothèque tout les indésirables, entre autre Rogue, Sting, Natsu et Gajeel qui n'avaient rien de mieux à faire que de se disputer et qui décampèrent vite devant le sourire machiavélique des jeunes femmes, qu'elles soient ou non leur copines. Pas envie de rentrer dans leurs combines. Elles faisaient trop peur.

-Cellule de crise.  
>-Un couple? Lança Levy qui avait été prise au passage et qui n'était pas très au courant.<br>-Exact.  
>-Nyaaa! Miaula Milliana. Qui ça?<br>-Luxus.  
>-Cette tête de pioche? Fit Malycea en fronçant les sourcils.<p>

Mirajane l'ignora superbement. Lucy fit parler sa curiosité.

-Eeeet?  
>-Qui n'est pas dans cette pièce?<br>-Lisanna. Répondit Erza.  
>-La tête de pioche qui me sert de frère avec... TA Soeur? Ho le traitre. Il va me le payer c't'imbécile.<p>

Inutile de dire qui avait clamé ces mots d'amour, vous l'aurez deviné.

-Cellule de crise. Il faut être efficaces et discrètes. Plus on sera, moins nous aurons l'air suspectes. Lisanna est déja à peu près au parfum mais elle ne veut pas qu'on fouille dans ses affaires. Nous nous occuperons donc de Monsieur puisque ce balourd ne dira rien.

Levy leva la main.

-Oui?  
>-Une fois que c'est fait et qu'il aura compris. On fait quoi?<br>-On les enferme en leur faisant croire qu'ils sont les derniers humains sur Terre.

Toutes firent de gros yeux.

-Oh, c'est bon, je plaisante... soupira Mira. Malycea, si tu pouvais lui botter le cul et le pousser a dire quelque chose, ce serait cool. Vraiment.  
>-Pourquoi je devrais t'aider? Aïe!<p>

Minerva venait de la pincer.

-Mirajane fait ça pour ton frère. Tu pourrais au moins être contente, "Maitre".

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour lancer avec panache une réplique cinglante, étudiée, spirituelle... Ha non, en fait elle décida de bouder, puis elle acquiesca à contrecoeur.

-Bien! Je lance l'opération Lisaxus! (NDA: Allez savoir pourquoi, a partir de ce moment ma tete s'était mise en mode chanson de Mission Impossible...)

Luxus sirotait tranquillement on ne sait quoi quand son enquiquinante petite soeur vint se placer à ses cotés.

-Alors frangin... On noie sa peine dans l'alcool? Fit elle l'air de rien en commandant un thé. (NDA: Parce que le café ça rend nerveux XD)

Luxus fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme idiotie?

La jeune femme le regarda comme si elle avait la science infuse avant de glisser:

-Bah, c'est vrai que tu ne trouveras jamais le courage de lui dire...

Elle attrapa son thé avant de partir tranquillement. Luxus la suivit du regard en se demandant serieusement ce qui se passait dans la tête d'une femme. Puis il résolut que de toute manière c'était un problème insoluble et immémorial.

Quelques temps ensuite, ce fut la tigresse qui s'assit aux cotés du blond, l'air franchement exaspérée. Elle s'affala contre le bar avant de baragouiner un truc du genre:

-Les dragon slayer sont impossibles.  
>-Heum...<br>-Je souhaite bonne chance à Lisanna.  
>-Comment?<p>

Minerva leva les yeux vers le petit-fils de Makarov.

-Ben oui. T'es amoureux d'elle, non?

Luxus écarquilla les yeux mais n'eut pas le temps de reagir que Yukino débarqua pour "chuchoter" avec graaande discrétion à Minerva:

-Hé, mais il faut rien lui dire!  
>-Ouais, c'est le seul a ne pas être au courant.<br>-On sait que ces deux poireaux s'aiment, mais ce n'est pas une raison!

Elle reprit plus fort:

-Désolée Luxus-san.

Et elle tira Minerva pour aller on-ne-sais-ou, laissant Luxus pensif sur leur échange. Il se passait quoi exactement?

Le jeune homme n'eut sa reponse qu'apres des visites succesives de nos amies les mages. Lucy et Levy parce que "Tu as mauvaise mine Luxus, tout va bien?", Kinana parce que... y'avait pas de raison, puis enfin Milliana qui "Cherchait sa soeur" et "ou alors je l'avais vu avec ta copine aussi, tu sais pas ou elle est? Quoi, Lisanna c'est pas ta copine. Ha désolée." Pour finir littéralement achevé par Wendy qui, avec sa bouille angélique sembla parfaitement innocente lorsqu'elle demanda au fils d'Ivan si Lisanna et lui comptait se marier. Luxus finit donc par clairement se demander si il n'y avait pas un hic. Hic qui se confirma quand la plus agée des Strauss s'assit à ses cotés.

-Pitié, dis-moi que tu ne vas pas me parler de Lisanna... maugréa-t-il.

En parfaite actrice, Mirajane haussa un sourcil.

-Lisanna? C'est quoi cette histoire?  
>-Depuis tout à l'heure, il y a un défilé de filles qui croient que je suis en couple avec elle.<br>-Ho.

En avouant ça, Luxus s'était attendu à ce que Mirajane commence à creuser une tombe bien propre avec une pierre tombale gravée bieeeeen joliment. Mais non. Il en resta coi.

-Hé bien... commença Mirajane. Il faut avouer, Luxus... Que votre relation prête a confusion.  
>-Hein? Fit-il dans un élan de grace.<br>-Vous rigolez ensemble, complotez ensemble, vous êtes proches autant psychiquement que physiquement... en gros, on dirait que vous êtes en couple.  
>-J'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle...<br>-Tu l'aimes, pas vrai?

Luxus qui avalait une gorgée s'étouffa avec.

-Quoi?  
>-Tu es amoureux de ma soeur.<br>-J'vais m'faire tuer...  
>-Bah, pas si Lisanna voit Elfman en premier. Elle t'aime aussi.<p>

Mirajane s'en alla, laissant Luxus en pleine réflexion.

Une semaine passa. Inutile de rappeler que Fairy Tail gagna les Daimaitou Enbu. La guilde rayonnait donc de joyeux blablas qui se couplaient de temps en temps a des bagarres.

Luxus, dans un coin, écoutait d'une oreille distraite ce que Freed lui racontait. Ces derniers temps, son ami aux cheveux verts s'était offert un boost de virilité, cessant de clamer son adoration pour le mage blond sur tout les toits.  
>Mais Luxus gardait résolument la tête ailleurs.<p>

-Yo frangin! Hurla une voix.  
>-Ho non... souffla-t-il.<p>

Sa copie conforme féminine se rua sur lui. Luxus, malgré lui, esquissa un sourire lorsqu'elle tentait de l'étrangler par son affection débordante. Ou alors elle voulait vraiment le tuer. Il ne savait pas trop et n'avait pas envie de savoir.

-T'es pas supposée être à ta guilde?  
>-J'prends des vacances, grand frère. Yo Bixlow!<p>

Elle fit un High-Five au mage des âmes, puis les Raijinshu s'en allèrent, laissant le frère et la soeur partager des instants d'intimité. La jeune fille s'allongea en prenant les cuisses de son frère comme un oreiller.

-Quoi de neuf?  
>-Heu...<br>-Ok... j't'ai connu plus pertinent, frangin. T'es amoureux ou quoi?

Elle ricana, l'air de trouver ça très drôle, avant de fixer son frère plus sérieux que jamais.

-Nooon... j'ai une belle-soeur?  
>-Pas encore.<br>-Tu lui as rien dit?  
>-Non.<br>-Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit... t'auras jamais le courage de lui dire.  
>-Tu sais même pas qui c'est, p'tite tête.<br>-Si. C'est la soeur de la démone, la.

Luxus leva les yeux au ciel. D'accord. Même sa soeur était au courant.

-Tu veux pas lui dire?  
>-Si.<br>-Mais tu sais pas comment.  
>-Ouais.<br>-Okay... T'as qu'à l'amener en mission rien que tout les deux, et puis la hop, tu le glisses dans la conversation genre c'est normal.  
>-T'es folle.<p>

Malycea soupira.

-Alors affronte-la... Fais comme tu le sens. Elle aimera pas si elle sent que tu te force, tu sais?

Luxus soupira. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se lancer.

Revenons à Lisanna un instant. Elle se doutait bien de quelque chose. Sa soeur était bien trop silencieuse sur le sujet qu'était Luxus pour être innocente. Seulement, n'ayant pas de preuves solides, la mage des transformations animales ne disait rien.

-Lisanna?

Ben tiens. Quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue... songea Lisanna.

-Luxus? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
>-J'peux te parler? En privé, j'veux dire.<p>

Luxus se gratta derrière la tête et Lisanna fronça un sourcil. Il avait l'air si peu sur de lui...

-Bien sur.

Luxus attrappa son bras d'une poigne ferme avant de l'entrainer en dehors de la guilde.

-Il y a un problème? Demanda-t-elle.  
>-Heu... Non... Enfin c'est pas un problème mais c'est pas facile non plus.<p>

Lisanna fronça les sourcils. Ok, il était juste pas logique la.

-Tu m'inquiètes. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?  
>-Je t'aime.<br>-HEEEEEEEIN?

Luxus pria pour le massacre de ses tympans, d'autant que la réaction de la jeune fille était bien loin de celle escomptée.

-T...tu peux répéter? Fit-elle doucement, au bord de l'apoplexie.

Luxus prit une grande inspiration, leva les yeux aux ciel, pria avant de lancer:

-Je t'aimpfffff!

Lisanna ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de finir qu'elle avait agrippé le col du jeune homme avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.  
>Lorsqu'elle le lâcha, elle sourit puis passa une main dans les cheveux en bataille du jeune homme.<p>

-Crétin. Maintenant, il faut que j'aille voir mon frère avant qu'il ne te tue.

Mais se faire tuer par Elfman était le cadet des soucis de Luxus.

Une semaine plus tard, le calme régnait dans la guilde. Mirajane essuyait des verres en chantonnant doucement. Les portes s'ouvrirent alors avec fracas, et nos deux nouveaux amoureux entrèrent. Lisanna avisa sa soeur et se rua sur elle tandis que Luxus s'asseyait a une table en ricanant.

-MIRA-NEE! Tonna Lisanna d'un ton a faire peur.  
>-Quoi? Fit la démone en se retournant, clairement pas impressionée.<br>-Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'immiscer dans mes affaire! Cria la plus jeune.  
>-E... excuse-moi petite-soeur mais...<br>-Haha!  
>-Hu?<br>-Tu t'es trahie toute seule, c'était un test! Hurla la plus jeune. Je vais te tuer!

Mirajane se mit alors a courir vite poursuivie de sa soeur.

Et JAMAIS. Je dis bien JAMAIS! Mirajane n'apprécia autant Luxus que lorsqu'il attrappa son infernale copine par la taille, l'embrassant et lui faisant perdre toute envie de meurtre.

Mirajane sourit.

-Bienvenue chez les Strauss!

Poooou! Il a mis du temps, celui-la... j'vous dis pas. J'ai changé trois fois de couples et j'ai réécrit des dizaines de fois le début avant d'arriver à un truc correct...

* * *

><p>Les titres, donc:<p>

-Tombeur  
>-Time of Dying (Song-fic)<br>-Un Joli Tableau  
>-Quitte à en crever<p>

Voilaaaaa! J'attends vos votes!  
>En attendant, je vous embrasse!<p>

PS: je fais des recherches pour une bêta-readeuse... Donc si vous êtes intéressée, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP! Voila!


	12. Angel X Midnight

Bonjour bonjour! Comment vous allez? Moi ça va, ça va! Je reviens donc avec ce douxième OS pour suivre encore une fois les plans de notre diabolique Mirajane!

Mais tout d'abord, les reviews!

FairyTail-Os: Oui, je suis de retouuuuuuuur! ^^ arrrrg, je déteste les fautes de frappe, je les maudit! Heu... meurs pas de rire, je m'en voudrais... ^^' Tu as des fans... actifs XDD Malycea est surtout une chieuse de première, je prie pour qu'elle n'existe pas en vrai parce que sinon... Je suis contente que ma plume s'améliore et que tu aimes mon style d'écriture (l'humour, c'est trèèèèèèèès important! j'aime pas les trucs ou on rigole pas. U.U) Toi et Minerva, tu me tueras toujours! Tu es incorrigible, en effet. Le meilleur moment. Vraiment? En touuuuute objectivité? Me mets pas dans la même case que Baella, elle est bien meilleure que moi... Le jour ou je serais à son niveau, ce sera dans vingt ans! Mais je suis contente que ça te plaise! Merci! Vote enregistré.

joandra777: Je suis sincèrement désolée... Je sais que tu adores le Miraxus mais je dois dire que j'ai du mal à les imaginer dans une relation durable ensemble. Limite un flirt, mais après... enfin, chacun ses gouts! Oui, les ongles c'est mortel. (expérience d'une fille qui s'est fait taillader l'oreille par les ongles de sa meilleure amie). Ouais, à bas le café. En plus même avec du sucre, c'est pas bon T.T ha, les mecs virés... J'aime ça, aussi. Vote enregistré!

Vilandel: Excellent? N'exagère pas, voyons. Oui, Cobra a une grand influence sur Kinana XDD tu m'as fait rire avec le chien. Non, on laisse les raijins se reposer pour le moment, sinon, ils vont pleurer. haaaaa, tu vas voir Rogue et Midnight ;) Et non, ils sont pas tous casés XDD Malyce est une dragon slayer aussi, rappelle-toi ^^ vote enregistré! à la prochaine.

Dark White Fang: Vote enregistré!

Taraimperatrice: Ha ben ils n'y vont pas par quatre chemins, ça c'est clair! XDD

Merci à tous d'avoir reviewé, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça représente énormément pour un auteur de voir son travail récompensé comme ça. Vraiment.

Et maintenant... Passons au chapitre! Bonne Lecture!

* * *

><p>Opération Angel x Midnight.<p>

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines depuis la fin des Daimaitou Enbu. Mirajane, caseuse professionnelle de renom, tenait comme d'habitude sa place au bar, dans une guilde de Fairy Tail d'un calme Olym...

-Lache-la je te dis! Tonna une voix de stentor.  
>-Ooh, calme-toi Luxus! Répondit une autre voix, rapidement suivies de petits:<br>-Calme-toi, calme-toi!  
>-Je risque pas la! Grogna Luxus.<p>

...pien. Enfin, presque.

La porte du bâtiment s'ouvrit avec fracas sur deux jeunes femmes, l'une aux longs cheveux blonds, aux yeux bleus avec un éclair en travers d'un oeil, l'autre aux yeux tout aussi bleus et aux courts cheveux blancs. Elles riaient joyeusement tout en entrant dans la guilde, mais se stoppèrent net en voyant la dispute.

Lisanna échangea un regard avec son acolyte Malycea. Les deux jeunes femmes avancèrent vers les fauteurs de troubles avant de se planter devant eux et de demander d'un air quasi innocent:

-On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ici?

Lisanna planta ses yeux dans ceux de son nouveau petit-ami (Enfin... petit... façon de parler), exigeant très clairement des explications. Celui-ci avisa sa soeur avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de lancer:

-Ca m'énerve juste que ma soeur vienne ici et passe plus de temps avec mes amis qu'autre chose.  
>-J'ai envie de te dire, frangin, que je te laisse juste roucouler en paix. Répliqua cette dernière, en souriant machiavéliquement. Je ne vais pas voler la vedette à Lisanna.<p>

Lisanna explosa de rire avant de remercier -gracieusement- la jeune femme et d'entraîner Luxus avec elle au bar. Mirajane les acceuillit avec un grand sourire avant de leur demander:

-Qu'est-ce que je vous sers?  
>-Passe moi une bière. Demanda Luxus.<br>-D'accord. Sourit la démone. Lisanna?  
>-Tequila Sunrise. Ou un Sex on the Beach. Répondit celle-ci, l'air le plus sérieux du monde.<br>-Heum... firent Mirajane et Luxus, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes.  
>-Quoi? Oh, je rigole... une menthe à l'eau. Sourit la jeune femme.<p>

Une fois leurs boissons servies, Lisanna se tourna vers Luxus.

-Maintenant, tu peux me dire pourquoi vous vous disputiez?  
>-Bixlow colle trop ma soeur... grogna Luxus.<p>

Lisanna esquissa un sourire. Halala. Les frères, c'est tous les mêmes.

-Donc en gros, tu te sens comme Elfman quand je lui ai dit que nous étions ensemble.  
>-Ouais... Heu... Enfin... commença Luxus.<br>-Si. Instinct naturel de grand frère désirant protéger sa petite soeur.

Luxus se renfrogna. Instinct naturel hein?

-Tu sais, Luxus... Tu devrais faire un peu plus confiance à Malycea. Souffla Lisanna. Ce n'est pas une enfant. Et si elle sort avec quelqu'un, c'est mieux que ce soit avec lui qu'avec un gars sorti de nulle part.  
>-Mouais... marmonna Luxus. J'vais essayer.<br>-Super. Je t'ai déja dit que je t'aime?  
>-Pas assez souvent.<p>

Lisanna éclata de rire.

L'ambiance au sein de la guilde était donc d'un lovey-doovey professionnel, puisque même Makarov fixait son petit-fils la larme à l'oeil qu'il grandisse enfin.

Mais comme vous pouvez vous en douter, cela fut de courte durée. En effet la porte de la guilde s'ouvrit encore une fois brusquement.

Le silence se fit dans la guilde. Mirajane, dos à la porte, haussa un sourcil, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Elle se retourna et sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Elle feignit la joie et la surprise en fixant la nouvelle venue.

-Ho... Angel... quelle bonne surprise. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène?

Angel s'avança en silence vers Mirajane, qui au fur et à mesure de sa progression, nota l'expression tueuse de l'Aguria.

-Toi... Siffla celle-ci en fixant la Strauss. Je vais te tuer...

Mirajane écarquilla les yeux en sachant pertinemment de quoi l'Oracion Seis parlait.

-Heu...  
>-Tu as OSÉ toucher à ma petite soeur...<br>-Heum... tu me parles des grands frères, Lisanna, mais les grandes soeurs n'ont pas l'air mieux... souffla Luxus.  
>-Tu as de la chance que la mienne aime caser les gens. Répliqua Lisanna.<p>

De son coté, Mirajane tentait -désespérement votre...- d'expliquer l'état de fait à Angel, ce qui, loin de calmer cette dernière, ne fonctionnait pas très bien.  
>Mais si vous pensez que Mirajane avait peur d'Angel... que nenni! Comme beaucoup de monde sur terre, Mirajane était atteinte d'un maladie touchant les hommes comme les bêtes, que vous soyez homme, chien, ou mouton, petit, ou grand... Oui, Mirajane avait tout simplement... La flemme.<p>

-Roh, lache-moi... maugréa-t-elle alors.  
>-Tu veux que je te lache COMMENT! Hurla Angel, toujours aussi en colère.<p>

Mirajane fixa l'Aguria avec un air de mépris avant de lui lancer avec un respect et une empathie qui m'en laisse pantoise...

-Trouve-toi un mec comme ta soeur... ce serait bete que tu deviennes une vieille tante gateuse. Susurra-t-elle.

Angel fixa sa désormais rivale avec un regard qui, s'il pouvait parler, crierait un sympathique et aimable "A eradiquer de toute urgence." Ah, c'est beau l'amitié.

-Tu me parles de ça, Mirajane, mais tu n'es pas un exemple non-plus. Contre-attaqua Angel.  
>-Moi, j'ai des choses plus importantes a penser.<br>-Dont caser ma soeur.  
>-Pas ta soeur spécifiquement. Tout le monde. Même toi.<br>-Tu ne me feras jamais caser avec qui que ce soit.

Mirajane toisa la mage aux invocations avant de jeter:

-Chiche.

Lisanna observait l'échange entre sa soeur ainée et l'Oracion Seis, et soupira de désolation. Sincèrement... deux enfants qui se disputaient pour des futilités n'auraient pas fait mieux. Malgré tout, elle trouva le défi intéressant, et se mit (malgré elle) à réfléchir au prince charmant de l'Aguria. Bon. Déjà... Angel voulait quelqu'un en qui elle aurait une confiance aveugle. Donc, quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait bien. Un Oracion Seis, quoi. Bon, la, pas difficile, elle était la seule femme la-dedans. Donc... Richard, Racer, Midnight, vu que Cobra est collé à Kinana, et que personne ne s'en plaint. Richard? Gentil, adorable, doux et calme. TROP gentil, TROP adorable, TROP doux, TROP calme. Non non. Lisanna voulait bien croire que les opposés s'attirent, mais pas à ce point. Racer? Sarcastique, Mesquin, mais de confiance. Comme elle. Exactement pareil. Lisanna voulait aussi bien croire que qui se ressemble s'assemble, mais pas à ce point, non plus! Ne restait plus donc que Midnight, qui avait affirmé un caractère bien à lui depuis qu'il avait rejoint Crime Sorciere. (NDA: Je tiens juste à préciser que je ne tiens pas compte de l'arc de la clé du ciel étoilé, au cas ou.) Midnight avait, à bien y penser, nombre de similitudes avec Rogue. Calme, maître de lui en toutes circonstances ou presque, et qui cachait derrière un masque de grande froideur une humanité à toute épreuve.  
>À la différence près que Midnight était lééégèrement cynique et sadique sur les bords. Mais c'est que l'envie de voir mourir quiconque se met sur sa route. Rien de bien méchant...<p>

Comme quoi les deux soeurs Aguria se ressemblaient bien plus qu'on ne le pensait.  
>Angel, après encore quelques invectives, s'en alla donc vers Crime Sorciere, et Lisanna se dirigea vers sa soeur, qui était bien, bien sur les nerfs comme on peut s'en douter.<p>

-Mira-nee?  
>-Lisanna... tu pense que ça passe si je change de nom et que je m'en vais... à approximativement... très loin d'ici?<br>-Non Mira-nee. Sourit Lisanna. Tu vas gagner ton pari.  
>-Caser Angel?<p>

Ce fut le moment que choisit Cobra pour entrer accompagné de Kinana.  
>La jeune femme fonça sur les blanches pour leur demander:<p>

-On vient juste de voir Angel s'en aller l'air super énervé... Il y a eu un problème?

Cobra s'assit a coté de la femme serpent et écouta attentivement.

-Mirajane a aidé Yukino et Rogue à se mettre en couple. Du coup Angel s'est énervée. Donc Mira-nee a parié qu'elle la caserait aussi.

Cobra éclata de rire.

-Ok. Et qui est le malheureux élu?  
>-Justement, on sait p... commença Mirajane.<br>-Midnight. Interrompit Lisanna.

Cobra fixa un instant les deux soeurs, avant d'éclater de rire.

-Hahahahahaha!  
>-Un problème?<br>-C'est juste que... hahahaha!  
>-Quoi?<br>-Pfrrrr... vous êtes des génies!  
>-Hein?<br>-Ça fait deux ans qu'ils se tournent autour, ils ont JAMAIS rien fait, ces deux imbéciles! Répondit Cobra, toujours en plein fou rire alors que Kinana souriait.

Mirajane fixa sa soeur qui jubilait. Ho, la petite traitresse. Elle le savait.

-Non, Mira-nee, je n'en savais rien. J'ai juste... déduit.

Ha ben d'accord...

-Il n'empeche que ça ne sera pas de tout repos. Elle va s'y attendre.  
>-Il faut donc se débrouiller pour que Monsieur fasse le premier pas.<br>-J'vous souhaite bonne chance... grimaça Cobra.  
>-Haaa, mais.. Tu vas nous aider... ricana Lisanna.<br>-Pas moyen.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu pour me mettre dans cette galère... maugréait Cobra en marchant vers Crime Sorciere.

A ses coté, Kinana souriait. Ha, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être influençable, des fois... La technique de "l'abstinence de vie de couple" de Lucy était Im-pla-cable. Kinana se demanda si ça marchait ainsi sur tout les hommes ou juste sur les dragon slayer... Il faudrait qu'elle demande à Lisanna et à Levy si c'était aussi efficace de leur coté.

Donc nous avons Cobra qui rale et traine des pieds parce que Kinana l'a forcé à aider sous peine d'une punition d'abstinence, et Kinana qui émet des élucubrations quasi-scientifiques sur le "Comprendre les hommes". Quelle joie.

Ils arrivèrent à Crime Sorciere un peu échevelés, car Kinana avait trouvé amusant de mettre une petite fleur sur le manteau de Cobra, qui rendait le tout légèrement ridicule. Cobra avait donc éclaté de rire et décidé de pourchasser la femme-serpent jusque dans la guilde. Meldy qui passait par la fixa quelques instants les deux amoureux, essouflés mais hilares et quasiment affalés sur le sol, avant de réussir à les identifier.

-Cobra? Kinana?  
>-Yo gamine.<p>

Meldy soupira.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fichu?  
>-Oh... Une p'tite course poursuite? Répondit Kinana d'un air trop innocent pour être honnête.<br>-Même en couple, Cobra n'a de cesse de te courir après, hein? Rit Meldy.  
>-Hé! Protesta le jeune homme.<br>-Tout à fait, oui... Quelle tragédie! Clama Kinana alors qu'elle éclatait de rire en voyant quelle grimace son petit ami faisait, ce qui ruinait un peu voire totalement l'effet tragique de sa phrase.

Après une crise de rire très courte d'environ quarante-cinq minutes, Meldy... Quoi? C'est long, quarante-cinq minutes? Non. La vie est courte, mon enfant. Et à Fiore, la durée réglementaire moyenne d'une crise de rire est d'environ trois heures. Oui, oui. Le quadruple. Meldy sait se maitriser. Et on sait que ça, c'est surement pas Ultear qui lui a appris. Merci à Gerard qui a repris son éducation, parce que sinon j'aime autant vous dire qu'on était bien fichus.

Mais revenons à nos moutons. Meldy, après son court moment de rire, redevint sérieuse pour demander à nos serpentiques tourtereaux:

-Sinon, vous faites quoi ici?  
>-C'est ma guilde. Répondit Cobra, qui avait surement une envie dévorante de jouer les Captain Obvious.<br>-Non, sans blague... soupira Meldy. Je veux juste dire que si Kinana vient avec toi avec ce petit regard vicieux qu'elle t'as surement volé, c'est qu'elle prépare quelque chose et qu'elle t'as embarqué dedans.

Cobra fixa la jeune fille avant de déplorer:

-Mais t'es carrément intrusive comme gamine.  
>-Bien sur. Donc?<br>-Mirajane a parié qu'elle caserait Angel.  
>-Oh. Elle est pas sortie de l'auberge.<br>-A mon avis, elle n'y est meme pas encore entrée. Répliqua Kinana.

En effet, vu l'état d'Angel, même une déclaration d'amour spontanée de son âme soeur se serait vue recompensée par un splendide poing dans la figure.  
>Mais bon. Faut croire que Cobra est un poil sado-masochiste. Échappant ainsi à l'étouffante conversation entre la femme-serpent et la seconde de Crime Sorcière, Cobra se dirigea vers sa meilleure amie.<br>Enfin, on va dire qu'il a l'habitude. Z'ont quand même passé à peu près... Allez, plus de quinze ans H24 ensemble, si Angel n'a pas un peu maltraité les garçons pendant... Non parce que sinon ça voudrait dire qu'elle s'est transformée en grande sadique du jour au lendemain, et ça, ça fait peur.

Donc Cobra, suicidairement, va voir sa meilleure amie qui est quand même pas mal énervée.

-T'es remontée. Fit-il, toujours dans son esprit d'évidence.  
>-Nooon, j'savais pas... grimaça la jeune femme.<br>-Il se passe quoi?  
>-Ma soeur est en couple à cause de l'autre tarée, là...<br>-Ha.  
>-T'aurais au moins pu dire un autre truc.<br>-Ho ouiii ma chérie j'comprends tout â faiiiit! Fit Cobra, imitant certaines des adolescentes qu'il avait croisées.

Angel éclata de rire. Ce mec passait trop de temps à Fairy Tail. D'ailleurs, lui aussi avait été victime de la démone. Dire qu'elle et le maitre l'avait aidée pour pousser le dragon-slayer à bouger son délicat popotin... Et cette présomptueuse prétendait à présent qu'elle pouvait la caser, elle?  
>C'était la meilleure.<p>

-Tu fais peur.

Angel regarda son ami qui la fixait d'un air absolument pas impressionné. Il avait l'habitude. Quand elle s'était fait battre par Lucy, elle avait explosé de rage en continu pendant une semaine. Oui, une semaine. Complète. Niveau maitrise de soi on s'entend qu'il y a quand même mieux.  
>Elle soupira.<p>

-Cette nana m'énerve.  
>-Je sais... fit Cobra d'un air un peu blasé. Surtout que sa soeur a déjà découvert tes p'tits secrets donc j'ai envie de te dire, ma chère Angel, que tu es, quelque part, fichue.<br>-Mes petits secrets? S'alarma la jeune femme. Quels pe...

Les yeux marrons d'Angel s'agrandirent alors qu'elle comprit ce qu'insinuait le dragon slayer.

-J'suis fichue.  
>-A toi de voir. Si monsieur prince pas très charmant te demande quelque chose, t'as qu'à refuser.<br>-Mais...

Ho, quel choix cornélien... soit elle rusait comme le lui proposait Cobra pour sauvegarder son ego au risque de perdre sa vie amoureuse. Soit elle sauvegardait cette dernière au risque de porter un coup à son orgueil.

-J's'rais toi... J'réfléchirais pas trop. Conseilla le jeune homme avant de se lever pour partir. T'as plus à perdre dans cette histoire que ton ego.

Bordel, qu'est-ce que c'était énervant, les hommes, quand ils avaient raison...

En parlant d'homme, il y a une des futures victimes des soeurs Strauss dont nous n'avons pas encore parlé, et pour cause... Midnight dort. A poings fermés, comme un gentil petit n'enfant. Bon, par contre quand on sait ce que le gentil petit n'enfant a fait, on le laisse dormir tranquille par principe.

Mais Midnight, par on ne sait quel miracle, décida qu'il fallait qu'il se réveille. Aussi, il poussa un baillement à faire peur à un ours avant de s'étirer comme un bon vieux gentil matou. Ou un gros lion affamé, ça dépend du point de vue. Midnight regarda tout autour de lui, jaugeant les différentes situations qui se présentaient à lui. Le maitre était dans son bureau à l'étage. Sa seconde discutait avec l'ancien serpent de Cobra. Racer végétait et Hot Eye écrivait une lettre, surement à son frère. Cobra était dos à Midnight et se levait de sa chaise. Angel était en face du dragon slayer, elle était rouge comme une tomate et semblait légèrement choquée. Elle regarda un instant dans sa direction, avant de détourner instantanément ses yeux dès qu'elle remarqua qu'il la fixait. Cobra éclata de rire puis partit rejoindre son serpent humain de qui il ne se séparait pas plus que lorsqu'il était animal. Midnight trouvait que c'etait quand même un peu du foutage de gueule, mais cette fille venait de Fairy Tail et ça suffisait pour que personne ne dise rien. Midnight se leva pour prendre la place que Cobra venait de déserter.

-Sorano.  
>-Macbeth. (NDA:je savais pas que c'était son nom et un reviewer me l'a fait savoir d'une manière plus ou moins sympa, donc j'ai modifié.)<p>

Angel était la seule personne en dehors du maitre qui pouvait appeler Midnight par son vrai prénom sans risquer la décapitation immédiate.

-Un problème?  
>-La démone.<br>-Ha.

Autant dire que Midnight se fichait clairement des histoires de cette fille tant qu'elle le laissait tranquillement en paix. Mais Angel semblait remontée et affreusement gênée, ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer le fils de Brain. Cependant, il fit taire sa curiosité.  
>Et il faut dire que personne ne lui laissa vraiment le temps de réagir à ce que la jeune femme avait dit puisque Cobra et Meldy se décidèrent à l'embarquer on ne sais ou.<br>Midnght les fixa d'un air glacial qui démontrait sa colère.

-A quoi vous jouez?  
>-On pourrait te poser la même question... répliqua Cobra.<br>-Com...  
>-Chut. Lui dit Meldy. Arrête un peu de jouer avec Angel.<br>-Jouer avec...

Cobra l'interrompit cette fois d'un savant regard étudié qui signifiait, pour les anglophones, un parfait "Don't fuck with me, man", qui pour le coup avait le don d'être très clair.

-Ouais, ouais, c'est ça. Alors, arrête les regards en coin, arrête les yeux doux, et de l'appeler par son prénom.  
>-Pour...<br>-Parce que tu lui donnes de faux espoirs, Imbécile! Claqua Meldy.

Midnight n'y comprenait, pour le coup, plus RIEN!  
>Meldy se fit donc un plaisir (?) d'éclairer la lanterne du mage des distorsions.<p>

-Traitement spécial égal relation spéciale.

Ha d'acc... QUOI? Super... ça se voit autant que ça? Lui qui croyait être discret ne l'était pas tant que ça, apparemment.

-Je ne joue pas. Dit-il d'un ton calme.  
>-Alors bouge ce qui te sert de popotin, et fissa.<p>

Midnight ne bougea pas.

-J'ai dit FISSA! Hurla Meldy.

Et Midnight repartit vers d'autres ci... vers la table d'Angel pardon. Il soupira en se laissant tomber lourdement sur son siège.

Angel avait eu le temps de se recomposer un visage depuis tout à l'heure et elle fixa le jeune homme.

-Heu... Macbeth?  
>-Sorano, il y a une question que je voudrais te poser.<p>

Angel rit.

-Si tu commences comme ça, je peux avoir peur. Attends, on va dehors ou tout le monde va écouter ce que tu veux dire.  
>-Bien.<p>

Une fois hors du batiment, Midnight s'adossa au mur et regarda Angel qui le fixait, attendant qu'il parle.

-Je te traites différemment des autres?

Angel réfléchit un instant.

-À bien y penser, oui. Je dois dire que je n'ai jamais bien compris pourquoi...  
>-Pourquoi, hein.<p>

Angel éclata de rire devant la tête pensive de Midnight.

-Il faut dire qu'avec toi, il faut tout deviner: je ne peux quand même pas savoir si c'est par principe, par galanterie, ou si c'est parce que tu m'aimes bien et...

La voix de l'ange avait faibli doucement du début à la fin de sa phrase alors qu'elle remarquait que les prunelles rouges de son ami n'avaient cessé d'être sur elle.

-Macbeth?

Midnight attrappa les poignets de la jeune femme avant de l'attirer à lui.

-Ne me force pas à parler, je suis nul pour ce genre de choses.

Il n'eut pas à le répéter deux fois puisqu'Angel resta silencieuse, la tête sur son torse.

Lorqu'il la lacha, elle le fixa dans les yeux alors qu'il avait l'air de ne pas trop savoir ou se mettre.  
>Puis, sans crier gare, elle eut l'air d'être en colère.<p>

-Oh, et puis, je m'en fous.

Elle agrippa vivement le col du fils de Brain avant de l'embrasser quasi-violemment. Il encercla alors sa taille et ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que cette manne appelée oxygène vint à leur manquer.

Une voix claironna alors d'un buisson:

-J'ai gagnééé!  
>-Va te faire foutre, Strauss. Soupira Angel.<br>-Okay! Rit Mirajane avant de décamper vite fait... suivie de Cobra, Kinana et Meldy qui rigolaient autant qu'elle.

Angel vérifia qu'ils étaient bien partis avant de voir le sourire salace de Midnight. Elle adopta le même et se colla à lui.

-Bon. On en était ou?

Quelques jours plus tard, Yukino alla voir sa soeur accompagnée de Rogue. Tandis que les deux Aguria se parlaient à coup de petits cris aigus, en se tenant les mains avec des étoiles dans les yeux, Rogue se tourna vers son "beau-frère".

-Je te souhaite bonne chance.

Midnight haussa un sourcil avant de regarder Angel et son sourire sadique.  
>Ouais. De la chance, hein? Pour survivre, il en aurait besoin, mais le jeu en valait largement la chandelle.<br>Il en devait une à la démone, maintenant. Quelle galère...

* * *

><p>Voila! Ca vous a plu? Une remarque, votre moment préféré? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience!<p>

Ps: Merci d'avoir voté autant. Je dois quand même dire que j'ai un peu été déçue. Pourquoi? Parce que vous avez en majorité voté pour "Quitte à en crever", qui est un Gajeel X Levy. La n'est pas le truc. Je voulais vraiment écrire "Time of Dying", qui est une Song-Fic sur Sting et Minerva que j'imaginais depuis loooooongtemps. Donc, je l'écrirais quand même, mais Quitte à en Crever sera posté d'ici deux semaines à un mois! Allez, à la prochaine!


End file.
